Hijo de la Luna
by TanInu
Summary: [Cáp. 21: Grand Finale].Toda Historia tiene un final...Es hora de saber la verdad acerca de Izayoi y del trato que realizo con la Luna. ¿Qué sucede un año despues?.¿En qué finalizará la leyenda?
1. ¿Leyenda verídica?

**HIJO DE LUNA**

**(Cáp. 1: Leyenda verídica?)**

_TONTO EL QUE NO ENTIENDA_

_CUENTA UNA LEYENDA_

_QUE UNA HEMBRA GITANA_

_CONJURO A LA LUNA_

_HASTA EL AMANECER_

_LLORANDO PEDIA _

_QUE AL LLEGAR EL DÍA_

_ESPOSAR UN CALÉ_

_TENDRAS A TU HOMBRE PIEL MORENA_

_DESDE EL CIELO HABLO LA LUNA LLENA_

_PERO A CAMBIO QUIERO_

_EL HIJO PRIMERO_

_QUE LE ENGENDRES A ÉL_

_QUE QUIEN SU HIJO INMOLA_

_PARA NO ESTAR SOLA_

_POCO LE IBA A QUERER_

_LUNA QUIERES SER MADRE_

_Y NO ENCUENTRAS QUERER_

_QUE TE HAGAN MUJER_

_DIME LUNA DE PLATA_

_QUE PRETENDER HACER_

_CON UN NIÑO DE PIEL_

_HIJO DE LA LUNA…._

_DE PADRE CANELA NACIÓ UN NIÑO_

_BLANCO COMO LOMO DE UN ARMIÑO_

_CON LOS OJOS GRISES_

_EN VEZ DE ACEITUNA_

_NIÑO ALBINO DE LUNA_

_MALDITA SU ESTAMPA_

_ESTE HIJO ES DE UN PAYO_

_Y YO NO ME LO CAYO_

_LUNA QUIERES SER MADRE_

_Y NO ENCUENTRAS QUERER_

_QUE TE HAGAN MUJER_

_DIME LUNA DE PLATA_

_QUE PRETENDES HACER_

_CON UN NIÑO DE PIEL_

_GITANO AL CREERSE DESHONRADO_

_SE FUE A SU MUJER CUCHILLO EN MANO_

_¿¡DE QUIÉN ES EL HIJO?_

_ME HAS ENGAÑADO DIJO_

_Y DE MUERTE LA HIRIÓ…_

_LUEGO SE HIZO AL MONTE_

_CON EL NIÑO EN BRAZOS_

_Y ALLÍ LE ABANDONO_

_LUNA QUIERES SER MADRE_

_Y NO ENCUENTRAS QUERER_

_QUE TE HAGAN MUJER_

_DIME LUNA DE PLATA_

_QUE PRETENDES HACER_

_CON UN NIÑO DE PIEL_

_Y EN LAS NOCHES QUE HAYA LUNA LLENA_

_SERA POR QUE EL NIÑO ESTE DE BUENAS_

_Y SI EL NIÑO LLORA_

_NEGUARA LA LUNA_

_PARA HACERLE UNA CUNA_

_Y SI EL NIÑO LLORA…_

_MENGUARA LA LUNA…_

_PARA HACERLE UNA CUNA…_

_HIJO DE LA LUNA…_

La maestra cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su escritorio, mientras volteaba a ver a sus estudiantes, la mayoría algo adormilados por el relato que les acababa de leer.

-Y bien-dijo-¿alguien conoce este relato?-pregunto viéndolos a todos-.

Varios jóvenes ni caso le hicieron e ignoraron a la maestra, pero algunos levantaron la mano, entre ellos, Ahome Higurashi, una chica culta e inteligente según todos los profesores, cumplida y obediente, una chica con calificaciones de excelencia; estudiante perfecto.

-Yo sé maestra-dijo Ahome en voz alta-.

-Bien, Ahome, ¿cual es la respuesta?-le pregunto-.

-Es un antiguo relato que cuenta una leyenda, sobre que la luna acuno a un pequeño que fue abandonado por su padre después de haber matado a la madre-dijo-se dice que es una historia verídica, pero nadie se ha propuesto a estudiarla-prosiguió-pero se dice que el monte donde fue abandonado el pequeño, es el Fuji, según por algunos historiadores-finalizo-.

-Excelente Higurashi-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa-estoy segura que exentaras la materia nuevamente-le dijo mientras daba la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón-.

La mayoría de sus compañeros la detestaban por ser tan aplicada, tenía muy pocos amigos, entre ellos se encontraban Sango Matsumoto Hiyume y Miroku Takedo Ariwa, ambos eran novios y estudiaban en 3 de preparatoria al igual que ella, solo que en esos momentos, estaban en clase de Biología Universal.

-Como algunos no me pusieron atención en el relato-dijo la maestra-tendrán que leerlo en su libro de literatura en la página 42-dijo sin verlos-es para mañana, tendrán que averiguar todo lo que puedan sobre este relato-prosiguió-vale 40 puntos de su calificación final.

Se escucharon murmullos en forma de reclamo, pero la maestra ni se inmutó, ya se había acostumbrado a todos los reclamos de sus alumnos.

-Termino la clase-les dijo-no olviden la investigación-.

Todos salieron del aula, algunos por grupos, Ahome como de costumbre, salió sola y se dirigió al comedor, pero como siempre, escucho los insultos de algunos de sus compañeros celosos.

-Siempre la mas inteligente-le dijo uno-eres una ¡nerd!-el dijo otro-tal vez ni sea de este planeta-dijo un tercero-jajaja ¡eres un extraterrestre! ¡Eres demasiado rara para ser de este planeta!-se burlaron los 3-.

Ahome aceleró el paso y salió de la escuela a toda prisa, hasta que escucho unas voces conocidas, que le pedían que se detuviera.

-¡¡Ahome!-dijo una chica-¡¡AHOME!-grito nuevamente-.

-¡¡Detente!-grito un joven-¡AHOME!

La chica se detuvo, en sus ojos se formaban varias lágrimas que ya intentaban correr por sus mejillas, los dos jóvenes la alcanzaron y vieron en que condiciones se encontraba, e intentaron calmarla.

-Ahome-dijo el joven-que te pasa?-le pregunto abrazándola-.

-¿Amiga?-dijo al verla llorar-Ahome, no llores-.

-Sango, Miroku-dijo Ahome entre sollozos-es que…-dijo intentando calmarse-¡¡ya no los soporto!-dijo llorando más fuerte-.

Sus amigos se miraron e intentaron calmarla de alguna forma.

-Ahome-dijo Sango-déjalos, están celosos por no ser tan listos como tú-le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Sí, están muy celosos por no ser tan aplicados como tú-le dijo Miroku-y por que ellos tendrán que presentar todos los exámenes-le dijo nuevamente-.

Ahome respiro hondo para calmarse, y les dio una sonrisa, mostrando que ya estaba mejor.

-Me gusta más verte sonreír-dijo Sango- te ves más linda-.

-Sí, muy cierto-dijo Miroku-así te ves mejor-.

-Gracias-dijo Ahome-ustedes siempre me apoyan-.

-Para que están los amigos?-pregunto Sango-.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo-le dijo Miroku- todo para uno…-

-¡Y UNO PARA TODOS!-dijeron los 3 al unísono-.

Ahome se encontraba en su habitación, frente a la computadora, investigando todo sobre el relato "Hijo de la luna!" había muy poca información, y la mayoría ya la conocía.

-Algo que no conozca?-se pregunto-ahhh!-dijo feliz-esto me sirve-.

Comenzó a leer el informe que decía así:

_Personas que han ido a acampar en las partes bajas del Fuji, dicen ver una sobra cerca del lago Kawaguchi, según algunos testigos visuales, dicen que es un hombre de cabellos blancos, y de altura de 1.80. Nadie ha logrado una toma o fotografía de este ser, pues cuando la luna desaparece, este ser igualmente lo hace, algunos literarios dicen que tiene cierta similitud con el relato **"Hijo de la Luna" **pero nadie lo ha comprobado._

Ahome sacó un mapa de su escritorio, y busco el lago Kawaguchi, vio que se encontraba a no muchos kilómetros del monte Fuji; dejó el mapa a parte y continúo su búsqueda, hasta que encontró otra página con una información similar a la pasada.

_Testigos dicen haber visto a un hombre sentado frente al Lago Ashinoko, y que el hombre es iluminado por la luna, pero en cuestión de segundos desaparece al igual que los rayos de luna…_

Esto ya le parecía demasiada coincidencia, así que siguió buscando más información, habían muchos relatos parecidos a la leyenda, pero ninguno explicaba si era verídica o era mentira.

_Le preguntamos a unos ancianos que viven cerca del Fuji y nos dicen que es muy común ver a ese hombre, y dicen que es un dios protector mandado por Kami para iluminarlos con los rayos lunares…_

-Tonterías-dijo para seguir con su búsqueda, ninguna información le era perfecta para su resumen, hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la tensión.

_Este hombre solamente es visto en días de luna llena, o luna nueva, y solo es visto donde hay un lago cerca para que se refleje la silueta de la luna._

Releyó el informe y tomo su calendario, busco los ciclos de la luna, hasta que los encontró.

-Mañana es luna llena-dijo-¿y si..?-se dijo-.

Se levanto para mirar por la ventana, le Fuji se veía a lo lejos, tomo aire, ya que esa idea no se la podría ser de su mente hasta que hiciera lo pensado.

-Iré al Fuji-dijo-veré si la leyenda es verídica-dijo decidida-.

Se dio la media vuelta, y apagó el computador, dejando 2 hojas sobre el escritorio, todo sobre el relato, cerró los ojos, y se dejo llevar por el sueño, mientras que por su ventana abierta, entraban los finos rayos de luna…

Continuara…


	2. Descubriendo la leyenda

**(Cáp. 2: Descubriendo la leyenda)**

La mañana llegó, Ahome ya estaba despierta como de costumbre, se encontraba sentada frente al tocador, era Sábado, pero de todos modos acostumbraba levantarse temprano.

Se puso unos jeans y una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos tenis cafés y se sujeto el cabello con una coleta alta.

Bajo a desayunar, su madre ya se había ido a trabajar, su hermano aún no se había levantado, así que se encontraba por así decirlo, sola en la casa. Se preparo un omelet de champiñones con un jugo de naranja y una pera, comió con calma, disfrutando de su comida; cuando termino, lavó los platos y los dejo a secar; tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-¿Hola?-dijo-¿se encuentra Sango?-pregunto-.

-Soy yo-le dijo- ¿que pasa?

-Es que voy a ir al monte Fuji-le dijo-y me preguntaba si me querrías acompañar?-le pregunto-.

-Quisiera, pero…-se escucho un suspiro-Miroku y yo vamos a salir en la noche, perdón-.

-Ahhh-dijo Ahome un poco decepcionada- no hay problema, diviértanse-le dijo-adiós

-Adiós-es escucho como la llamada se cortaba-.

Ahome dejo el teléfono, y se fue a su habitación, e lanzó a su cama, y miro al techo.

-De todos modos iré-se dijo-iré a las 6:30 de la tarde, mientras, dormiré un rato y luego haré mis tareas-se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.-

Eran poco después de las 2:30, Ahome apenas se iba levantando, sabía que Sota estaría con sus amigos, siempre hacía eso, se levanto, se estiró y se dirigió a su escritorio a terminar su tarea.

-Comeré algo ligero-se dijo-y me llevare algo para cenar aya-dijo mientras abría su libro-espero que mi viaje no sea en vano-.

Ya eran poco después de las 5:36 de la tarde, Ahome ya había terminado todas sus tareas, y también ya había comido, ahora estaba preparando una mochila para el viaje.

-Bueno, le dejare la carta a mi madre-dijo mientras se ponía la mochila en la espalda-ahhhh-suspiro mientras salía-.

Ahome se encontraba en un autobús que llevaba al pueblo más cercano del monte Fuji, no había mucha gente, ella miraba por la ventana, y de vez en cuando el reloj.

-Las 7:30-dijo-faltan como 3 horas para que aparezca la luna-dijo mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana-.

Vio como el autobús se detenía, ella se bajo y vio como el vehículo se perdía en la negrura de la noche, miro a su alrededor, definitivamente ya no estaba en la ciudad; habían poco menos de 15 casas, y habían gran cantidad de ancianos.

-Hola-dijo Ahome acercándose a uno-¿me podría decir cual es el camino más corto para llegar al Fuji?-le pregunto-.

El anciano la miro, vio como algunas personas se detenían, y la volteaban a ver, escucho como el anciano aspiraba hondo.-¿Para que deseas saber jovencita?-le pregunto-no mucha gente acostumbra venir al Fuji en al noche-le dijo.

-Es que…-comenzó a decir pero no sabia como explicarlo-vengo por un tarea de literatura-fue lo único que se le ocurrió-.

-mmmm…-escucho que el anciano dijo-¿vienes por lo de la leyenda verdad?-le pregunto el anciano viéndola a los ojos-.

-¿Cual leyenda?-pregunto Ahome inocentemente, como si no supiera nada-.

-Niña no te hagas-dijo una anciana que se acercaba-ya hemos escuchado esa excusa, todos vienen acá solo para intentar ver al "hombre" que aparece en las noches de luna-dijo-y es mucha casualidad que vinieras justo el día que aparece-.

Ahome miro el suelo, la habían descubierto, que acaso venía tanta gente por ese simple relato?

-Bueno, yo…-dijo nerviosamente-sí vine por eso, me dejaron hacer un reporte sobre ese relato, y quise venir a investigar para saber si era cierto o no-.finalizo-.

Los ancianos la miraron y una señora sonrió.

-No pensaras ir sola-dijo-¿o sí?-le pregunto-.

-Sí-dijo Ahome-no tengo quien me acompañe-dijo agachando al cabeza-.

La anciana sonrió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta- ¡SHIPPO!-grito-¡VEN AQUÍ HAY ALGUIEN QUE NECESITA TU AYUDA!-grito-.

Un niño de unos 9 años apareció en el acto, tenía el pelo castaño claro, y traía unos pantalones de tela, una camisa verde, y un chaleco café.

-Si señora?-pregunto el pequeño-que se le ofrece?-le pregunto-.

-Esta chica quiere ir al Fuji-dijo-ya llevas por favor?-.

-Sí, no hay problema-dijo-por acá señorita-.

Ahome no dijo nada y solo se limitó a seguir al niño, pero escucho como la anciana gritaba.

-CUIDALA BIEN MUCHACHO, QUE ELLA TIENE ALGO ESPECIAL!-

¿Especial? Se pregunto Ahome, si como no, se dio la vuelta y camino siguiendo al niño, que tomaba camino entre los árboles.

Ya llevaban poco más de 1 hora caminando, Ahome estaba exhausta, pero el pequeño ni se había dado cuenta, para el parecía que era un simple paseo.

-Llegamos-dijo deteniéndose-aquí es lo mas cerca que se puede llegar-.

Ahome miro, el Fuji estaba a unos 300 metros de distancia, muy cerca, miro, lago, lago, lago, no había ni un solo lago! Como demonios iba a reflejarse la luna para que apareciera ese ser!

-Ehhh disculpa-le pregunto a Shippo-un lago aquí cerca?-.

-Detrás de esos árboles-dijo señalando-OYE ESPERA!-grito-.

Ahome ya había comenzado a correr hacia esos árboles, se detuvo al ver el lago en frente de ella, no era muy grande, pero era lago.

-por que corres?-le dijo el niño en reproche-no había prisa! El lago no se iba a ir!-le dijo intentando recobrar el aire-.

-Perdón-le dijo Ahome apenada-es que me emocione, y quería cerciorarme de que el lago fuera cierto…-dijo-.

-HMP-dijo el niño-bueno y para que querías venir?-.

-Pues..-dijo-vine por una tarea de literatura-.

-No me digas!-dijo el niño en forma de burla- "Hijo de la Luna" cierto? Todos vienen acá solo por eso! A nadie le interesa venir por el paisaje! Solo vienen por esa maldita leyenda!-le dijo gritando-.

Ahome no supo que responder, se quedo callada, miro el lago, buscando el reflejo de luna, apenas y se veía, aun no alcanzaba el centro del lago.

-Ok-dijo Shippo-esperare cuanto quieras, pero te advierto que nadie ha soportado toda la noche para verlo-dijo sentándose en una roca-.

-yo lo haré-dijo decidida-tengo que-.

Ya eran las 12:00 en punto, Ahome estaba sentada en una roca, tenía demasiado sueño, Shippo desde las 10:00 que se había dormido, y ahora sus ojos ya tentaban en cerrarse.

El sueño la venció, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, hasta que algo la despertó, se había caído de la piedra, maldijo en voz baja y fijo su vista en frente suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que tenía en frente; había un resplandor en el lago, y del otro lado de este, se encontraba un hombre, de cabellos platinados, estaba de espaldas.

Ahome se levanto y lo vio con más detenimiento, el hombre volteo y ahí se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad.

Era un joven, de platinados cabellos, piel blanca, los ojos no los veía bien, pero debían ser de un color claro pero brillante, no hizo ningún movimiento, ambos se miraron por un momento.

-No…no puede ser-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ahome al ver al joven-tomo su cámara y tomo un fotografía-¿lo logre?-se pregunto-.

Miro al frente, aún estaba ahí, ¿por que no había huido? Vio al cielo, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, lo volvió a ver, ya no estaba, pero los rayos de luna seguían, entonces, los relatos eran mentira, él no desaparecía con los rayos de luna! Pero entonces…¿en donde estaba?

Corrió para rodear el lago, y se puso donde él momentos antes había estado parado, vio hacia arriba, un acantilado y mas arriba la luna, hacia atrás el lago, a la derecha e izquierda, bosque, entonces, ¿hacia donde se había ido?

Se resigno, y regreso junto a Shippo, pero entonces, en el reflejo del lago, vio la silueta del chico, sobre el acantilado, no se movió, pero vio como frente a ella una rosa blanca caía en el lago, muy cerca de ella; se acercó y la tomo, volvió a ver el reflejo, ya no había nada…

-¿Como explicare todo esto?-se dijo-como diré que una leyenda de miles de años es verdad-grito-solo tengo la fotografía-dijo-la única prueba-.

Camino y se sentó en la piedra, vio la rosa, era de un blanco especial y mágico, pues como si estuviera cubierta de rocío, la rosa brillaba hermosamente.

-O puedo guardar el secreto-dijo sonriendo-y decir que la leyenda, sigue siendo leyenda-dijo cuando olió la flor-pero yo nunca lo voy a olvidar-dijo mientras levantaba la vista y miraba nuevamente la luna.


	3. ¿Verdad o Mentira?

**Para empezar, gracias a todas, por que en los dos últimos caps. no había podido agradecer ni nada, ji ji venía de prisa y ni presentar pude...bueno, algunas tal vez me conoscan, soy HeavyInu, (Tania) mucho gusto a todas. Ahora los agradecimientos los pongo abajo, ahora disfruten el cap ;D**

**(Cáp. 3¿Verdad o Mentira?)**

Shippo abrió sus ojos, escucho el cantar de las aves, vio a su alrededor, aún seguía cerca del lago, recordó a la chica y la busco con desesperación, hasta que la vio, sentada en una roca viendo hacia el lago.

-ahhhh ya te despertaste-dijo Ahome volteando-como dormiste?-le pregunto sonriendo-.

-Bien-contesto-¿y tú?-le pregunto-.

-pues….casi no dormí-le dijo dándose la vuelta-solo dormí 2 horas-le dijo-.

-¿Entonces¿Si lo viste?-le pregunto sorprendido-¡de verdad lo viste!-.

Ahome volteo a ver al pequeño que tenía una cara muy ilusionada, suspiro para dar su respuesta.

-No, no lo ví-le dijo mintiendo-me mantuve gran parte de la noche pero no vi nada-dijo volteándose de nuevo-.

-¿que?-dijo aún sin creerlo-pero…si-pero cayó, no sabía que decir, era posible que una leyenda así y que muchos de la aldea juraron verlo, no existiera?-.

-¿volvemos Shippo?-le pregunto poniéndose de pie-van, vámonos-.

El pequeño solo se levanto y camino regreso al pueblo seguido por Ahome, que solo se limito a voltear a ver al lago y luego levanto su mano derecha y vio la rosa blanca, que seguía iluminada por un extraño rocío.

-"Para mi eres verdad pero para todos eres mentira"-pensó-"ojala, te vuelva a ver"-.

Ahome estaba ya en el pueblo, estaba en la casa de la anciana con la que se había encontrado cuando llego.

-Y…¿que encontraste?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba con una taza de té en las manos-Shippo me dijo que no habías visto nada-.

-Y es cierto-le contesto-no vi nada-dijo tomando un sorbo de su té-.

-mmm…chica, no me mientas, sé que anoche apareció, además, puedo ver que mientes, tus ojos lo dicen-le dijo con tranquilidad-.

-Pero, señora, no lo ví!-le dijo algo nerviosa-no pude mantenerme despierta-.

-¿Te llamas Ahome cierto?-le dijo-pues mira, estoy segura que ayer apareció el chico, y que te vio, y que tu lo viste-.

-Cómo puede estar tan segura!-le dijo Ahome algo ya enojada y nerviosa-.

-La luna ayer estuvo más brillante de lo normal, y tenia un brillo rosáceo-le contesto-has de recordar este párrafo de la leyenda-.

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_Será por que el niño este de buenas_

Ahome se quedó callada, en una parte la canción tenía algo de razón pero en otra no.

-usted dijo que tuvo un color rosáceo-le dijo-y en el párrafo dice que en las noches de luna llena, así que no le encuentro…-.

-¡Ahome!-dijo la anciana interrumpiéndola-sabes muy bien que él existe, sé que lo viste, no me puedes mentir a mí, tengo años observando a las personas que van al Fuji para verlo y solo algunas traen ese brillo de victoria en sus ojos-le dijo-y tu eres una de ellas-finalizó-.

Solo agacho al cabeza en forma de derrota, no podía guardar el secreto, esa anciana sabía reconocer a la gente que lo había visto, además¿para que guardar un secreto si ya lo descubrieron?

-Esta bien¿que quiere que le diga?-pregunto resignada-.

-Solo quiero saber¿que le hiciste?-le pregunto con la mirada puesta en ella-.

-¡NADA!-contesto al instante-¡no le hice nada!-.

-¿segura?-le pregunto dudosa-¿realmente segura?-.

-¡sí!-le contesto ya algo enojada- ¿para que me pregunta eso?-.

-es que…-comenzó a decir-nada olvídalo-.

-no, ahora me dice-le dijo desafiante-quiero saber que pasa o mas bien¿que le pasa a él?-.

-es que, es la primera vez, que la luna se torna de color rosáceo-le dijo mirándola-nunca lo había echo, ha tomado colores rojizos o muy pálidos, pero nunca, rosáceos-le dijo dudosa-¿acaso te dio algo¿O te hablo?-.

-no me dijo nada, pero si me dio algo, creo-le dijo suspirando-me dio esto-dijo sacando la rosa de una pequeña bolsa-.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO?-le dijo casi arrebatándole la rosa, pero ella no se lo permitió-¡DEJAME VER ESTO NIÑA!-.

-No, es mío-dijo sujetando firmemente la rosa-además¿por que tanto interés?-.

-Mira Ahome, eres la primera persona, con la que tiene contacto, a nadie le ha dado nada, no te miento, solo a unos privilegiados se HA dejado ver, pero contigo¡se dejo ver y además que otorgo algo!-le dijo algo emocionada-tú tienes algo especial-.

-¿especial?-repitió-lo dudo, soy una chica "normal" además, no sé, debió ser por otra cosa para que me diera esto-.dijo viendo al rosa-.

-Ahome, dime una cosa-le dijo intrigada-¿le viste el color de sus ojos?-le pregunto-.

-sus ojos…-dijo intentando hacer memoria del momento en el cual lo vio, debía ser de un color claro, pues brillaban demasiado¿blancos¿Grises¿Dorados tal ves?-no los vi muy bien, pero brillaban mucho-.

Una sonrisa escapo de la boca de la anciana y suspiro-Ahome, eres la primera persona, que logra decir de que color son sus ojos-.

-pero, yo no dije el color-le respondió-.

-son dorados-le respondió- ¿o me equivoco?-.

-¿pero como lo sabe?-le dijo sorprendida-¿acaso usted ya lo ha visto de cerca?-.

-Ahome, lo conozco desde hace muchos años…-le dijo-desde niña, lo he conocido, se podría decir que crecimos juntos, solo que él, no ha envejecido con el paso de los años-.

-por favor señora, cuénteme todo lo que sabe-le rogó-necesito saber más sobre él-.

-Que te parece si le dejamos de decir "él" y le comenzamos a llamar por su nombre-le dijo sonriendo-¿o es que acaso no sabías que tiene nombre?-.

-no, no lo sabía-le dijo inquieta-¿como sabe tanto¡Ha hablado con él!-.

-Si te dije que lo conozco ¿tú que crees?-le dijo algo enojada-ahora será mejor que te diga su nombre, pero hay una cosa…-en ese momento sus ojos mostraron seriedad-no debes de intentar buscarlo nuevamente-le dijo en forma severa-.

-¿QUE?-dijo sorprendida-¿PERO POR QUE NO?-le dijo levantándose un poco-.

-Ahome, él no esta solo, siempre tiene a alguien que lo esta vigilando, se podría decir, que es la forma materializada de la luna-le dijo-y no deja que hable con los mortales, y como ya tuvo contacto contigo, jamás lo debes de volver a buscar-.

-pero…-le dijo algo desilusionada-¿por que no le deja que interactué con nosotros?-.

-por protección-le contestó-lo esta protegiendo de los humanos que lo pueden intentar capturar para estudios o simplemente pueden intentar matarlo, por eso-dijo finalizando-.

-Pero…-intento decir-¿que pasaría si él fuera quien me contactara a mí?-pregunto curiosa-.

-no lo sé, estoy segura que se lo tiene prohibido, pero es posible que si él esta interesado en ti, te vuelva a contactar-.

-mmmm…..-fue lo único que dijo-entonces, creo que será mejor que me vaya-.

-¡Ahome¡Espera, aún no te he dicho algo!-le dijo deteniéndola-.

-¿Que es?-le pregunto-.

-La rosa que te dio, no dejes que nadie más la posea, presiento que esa flor algún día te hará muy feliz-.

Ahome miro a la anciana con duda, miro nuevamente la rosa que tenía en su mano derecha, seguía poseyendo su hermoso color y aroma, sin contar ese brillo mágico que poseía.

-bueno, creo que ahora sí ya me retiro-dijo poniéndose de pie-volvere la próxima semana para hablar con usted ¿señora…?-.

-Kaede-le dijo-.

-OK, entonces, nos veremos señora Kaede-.

Ahome se levanto y salió de la cabaña, no sin antes escuchar que la anciana le dijera que se detuviera.

-No te dije su nombre-le dijo-.

-ohhh cierto, pero no es de mucha importancia-.

-No si lo es-le dijo contradiciéndola-se llama Inuyasha-.

-¿Inuyasha?-repitió-es un nombre fuera de lo común-.

-sí, pero tienes que recordarlo-.le dijo-.

-esta bien-dijo-¡hay viene el autobús¡Nos veremos!-dijo moviendo su mano-.

-adiós niña, y ¡cuídate mucho!-dijo mientras veía como la chica subía al autobús-¡Y NO VAYAS A OLVIDAR ESE NOMBRE!-le dijo gritando mientras el camión se alejaba-.

-¡NO LO HARÉ!-le dijo mientras perdía de vista el pueblo-ahora, q¿ue explicación le daré a mi madre?-se dijo a sí misma-.

-"Inuyasha"-pensó-"que nombre tan raro, y ¿por que Kaede me dijo que no lo olvidara?"-pensó recargándose-"además, no creo volver a este lugar"-.

Cerró los ojos, mientras el autobús tomaba camino a la ciudad, a paso lento, como meciéndola para que cayera en un profundo sueño.

continuara...

**Bueno, espero que me den su opinion T.T gracias a:**

**-Pamela**

**-citus**

**-serena tsukino chiba**

**-kikyo.dono**

**-Yuna**

**-DenisseKagome**

**-athen-maiden**

**-lorena**

**-Kagomekatherine**

**-Emina-dono**

**-Kagome yumiko**

**---Bueno, ahora me despido, todas se me cuidan y espero que haya sido de su agrado la conti**

**XAU!**

**...:HeavyInu:...**


	4. ¡DEJA YA DE VIGILARME!

**Hoooola! bueno, después de un poco de tardanza, aca les dejo el cap ;D espero que les agrade...**

**(Cáp. 4¡DEJA YA DE VIGILARME!)**

Altos los cielos en los cuales él dormitaba, protegido de cualquier cosa, como ser divino, ningún ser se atrevía a tocarlo, pues era protegido por un demonio albino, mandado por la luna, caritativa y amorosa; que lo amaba como a un hijo, aunque eso no fuera.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto el joven de ojos dorados-no crees que ya deberías dejarme solo Sesshomaru?-dijo dándose la vuelta-.

-Es mi deber cuidarte-respondió el joven-te tengo que cuidar y proteger-

-No crees que ya tengo suficiente edad como para cuidarme solo!-le dijo algo enfadado-.

-Inuyasha, tu bien sabes que en el mundo de los mortales, eres una de las cosas más cotizadas, para ellos eres un milagro, algo que desean tener a toda costa-le dijo acercándose un poco-.

-Lo sé, pero podrías dejarme por un momento ¡solo¡Siempre estas tras de mí!-le dijo sin mirarlo-.

-No puedo hacerlo, además ya deberías haberte acostumbrado-.

-Sí, aja, casi 100 años contigo-dijo-ha sido un fastidio-murmuro-.

-pues ni modo-dijo tranquilamente-¿A DONDE VAS!-grito viendo que salía del recinto- SABES QUE NO PUEDES SALIR POR EL…-.

-¡PUEDO HACERLO¡Y LO HARE!-dijo cerrando de un portazo, dejando a Sesshomaru con la palabra en la boca-.

Inuyasha caminaba por los jardines de ese palacio ancestral, las estrellas fugaces pasaban sobre él, alumbrando con su brillo todo el lugar; miro al frente, un pequeño lago con una pareja de cisnes en el centro, una de las pocas criaturas mortales que podían habitar en ese lugar sin problemas. Ciertamente les tenía envidia, podían estar en su mundo y en el de los mortales, eran libres de irse cuando quisieran, al contrario de él, que se sentía enjaulado en su propio hogar.

-Quisiera que por una ves, me dejaran a mi, escoger el lugar en el que quiero estar-dijo mirando el cielo estrellado-y poder ver a los mortales de cerca¡no solo verlos! Hablar con ellos, pero…-agacho la vista-no puedo-.

Desde los ventanales del palacio, Sesshomaru observaba al joven, comprendía su tristeza, pero que podía hacer? Solo era su protector, no podía desobedecer las órdenes dadas.

-Me duele verte así, pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer en las sombras-.

Ahome estaba recostada en su cama, ya había echo todas sus tareas, ahora estaba recordando todo lo que había ocurrido, como se había dado cuenta de que el espíritu de la luna, por así decirlo, era verídico, y además se eso, le había dado algo.

Se movió en su cama, volteando a ver a su buró, ahí, en una florero rosado, se encontraba la pequeña y hermosa rosa blanca, siempre manteniendo ese brillo que le cautivaba.

-Inuyasha-pronunció levemente-ojala te vuelva a ver-miro el reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde, en unos momentos su madre le hablaría para comer, y luego tal vez, leería un rato, y se iría a dormir.

-¡HIJA¡A COMER!-grito su madre desde la planta baja, Ahome sonrió y se levanto-tan puntual como siempre-se dijo a sí misma antes de salir de su cuarto-.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una roca, estaba lanzando unas piedras al lago, no había mucho que hacer en esos momentos, miro a los cisnes, se encontraban tan tranquilos, parecía como si nada les preocupara.

-como los envidio-les dijo mirándolos mientras ambos lo volteaban a ver y extendían sus alas, y emprendían vuelo-tan libres como el viento-.

-¡INUYASHA!-grito Sesshomaru desde el palacio-.

Inuyasha ni se inmutó, no quería hablar con él, que no entendía las palabras "¿quiero estar solo?".

-¡INUYASHA¡HAZME CASO!-grito nuevamente al ver la negación del muchacho-.

-¿Que quieres?-grito sin voltearlo a ver-.

-¿NO QUIERES COMER ALGO!-le pregunto sonriendo, conocía demasiado bien a ese joven, como para no saber que su estómago era su punto débil-.

-¡No¡No tengo hambre!-grito mientras tomaba otra roca y la lanzaba la lago-.

Sesshomaru se quedó sorprendido, desde cuando él se negaba a la comida, de verdad estaba enojado

-De verdad…¿no tienes hambre?-pregunto dudoso-.

-¡NO!-contesto cortantemente-.

Sesshomaru desistió, dejarlo otra hora a solas tal vez le bajara el mal carácter que estaba obteniendo.

Estaba frente al computador, extrañamente el tema de Inuyasha ya le había interesando demasiado, deseaba saber más!

-Ya tengo suficiente información¿para quiero saber más?-se pregunto a sí misma mientras abría una nueva página-.

_La luna se ha tornado de un color rojizo, varias personas de la región temen, intentamos averiguar el por que, pero ninguna nos dicen, solo nos responden que tengamos cuidado, que algo malo va a ocurrir. Al otro día ocurrió un terremoto en la ciudad de Kobe, fue 7.9 en la escala de Richter, hubieron más de 539 muerto y poco más de 963 heridos, la ciudad de Kobe jamás olvidara dicho accidente, pero nosotros sabemos, que tuvo algo que ver, con el color que la luna obtuvo una noche antes._

-Que noticia tan interesante-murmuro Ahome saliendo de esa página y entrando a otra-.

_Jóvenes de la Universidad de Harvard investigan uno de los casos astrológicos más extraños; la luna ha tomado un color azul muy pálido, y al otro día hubo un huracán de gran magnitud._

-Hmp-fue lo único que dijo antes de cambiar de página-.

_La luna toma un color amarillento y al otro día hubo una sequía que afecto a más de…_

-Aburrido-dijo Ahome cerrando la página-.

Busco alguna noticia interesante, pero ninguna decía lo que ella necesitaba.

-¡En ningún lado dice que la luna se pone rosa!-grito enojada y cerrando todas las páginas abiertas y apagando la máquina; para luego lanzarse a la cama y agarrar su almohada-.

-Será mejor que ya me duerma, o si no llegare tarde a la escuela mañana-dijo bostezando y cerrando lentamente sus cansados ojos-.

Inuyasha ya se había artado de estar sentado viendo el lago, sin contar que ya tenía hambre, de mala gana se regreso al palacio, donde Sesshomaru ya lo esperaba.

-El caprichito se tardo en quitársete- dijo cortando un pedazo de carne-.

-Cállate-dijo sentándose y comenzando a comer-.

Sesshomaru no quiso seguir hablando, era mejor comer en silencio que comer peleando, y más si con el que se peleaba era un terco sin remedio.

-Ya termine-dijo levantándose y saliendo del comedor-.

-¡Ya perdiste tus modales!-le grito algo enfadado-pero el chico ni siquiera lo volteo a ver-.

Inuyasha estaba mirando por la ventana, solo esperaba a que la luna estuviera en su punto más alto para poder salir ya de ahí, alejarse un poco de su "nana" y estar tranquilo al fin.

-Vamos, vamos-murmuraba mientras la luna subía lentamente por el cielo estrellado-.

Al fin estuvo en la parte alta, y de un salto salió de su habitación y cayó sobre el reflejo de la luna en el lago y desapareció en este.

-Deberías tener una oportunidad de conocer el mundo de los mortales, y saber como en realidad es-dijo Sesshomaru viendo como el joven desaparecía en el lago-para que entiendas que aquel mundo, no es al que perteneces, aunque allí hayas nacido-dijo dándose la vuelta-.

continuara...

**Bueno, ese fue el cap . los hare más largos de aquí en adelante, así que aca les dejo los agradecimientos:**

**Willnira Yuna Kikyo-dono lore.it92 serena tsukino chiba ****kagome- yumika**

**gracias de nuevo ;D **

**xau! **

**...:HeavyInu:..**


	5. Oportunidad parte 1

**Bueno, gracias a todas por la paciencia --U jiji aca les dejo la conti, no esta tan larga como esperaba, pero está dividida en 2 partes, así que...espeor que les agrade T.T**

**(Cáp. 5: OPORTUNIDAD)**

**(Parte 1)**

Inuyasha ya estaba en el mundo de los mortales, el mismo lago donde vio a esa joven, que extrañamente le hizo sentir distinto.

-No esta-se dijo así mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor con la ilusión de volver a encontrar a la chica de la noche pasada-donde estará?-se pregunto subiendo nuevamente al risco donde le había lanzado la rosa-

Busco en los alrededores, pero no encontró nada, la chica ya no se encontraba allí, bajo del risco y se sentó en una piedra cerca del lago.

-¿En donde vivirá?-se preguntó en voz alta-.

-En la ciudad de Tokio-respondió una voz de entre las sombras, haciendo que se levantara de golpe y comenzara a desaparecer como medio de protección.

-¡Tranquilo Inuyasha! Soy yo, Kaede-dijo la anciana saliendo de entre los árboles; Inuyasha al verla volvió a tomar su forma materializada.

-¿En donde dijiste que se encontraba?-pregunto intrigado-.

-En la ciudad de Tokio-le dijo con una sonrisa-se llevo la rosa que le diste, creo que te será fácil encontrarla con ella no?-le pregunto-.

-Sí, eso creo-dijo dudoso viendo a su alrededor-y esa tal ciudad esta muy lejos?-le pregunto volteándola a ver con duda-.

-A unas horas de aquí, no te dara tiempo de ir esta vez, podrás mañana tal vez-le dijo-además, sabes que tienes que volver por lo menos 4 horas antes del amanecer-.

-Sí si lo sé, y me harta!-dijo enojado-no puedo decidir en mi propia vida!-dijo volteándose furioso-.

-Jeje, bueno, debes de comprenderlo, solamente te esta protegiendo-le dijo intentando verlo a los ojos-Inuyasha, veme cuando te hablo-le dijo regañándolo-.

Refunfuñando se dio la vuelta y vio a la anciana a los ojos, de verdad que había cambiado, recordaba cuando jugaba con ella cuando apenas era una pequeña niña de 8 años y ahora, ya pasaba de los 75 años, por que él no envejecía?

-Inuyasha?-le dijo al verlo distraído-que te ocurre?-le pregunto-.

-No nada, solo me distraje, que decías?-le pregunto con cara de inocencia-.

-No, nada-dijo rendida-y que harás con lo de Ahome?-le pregunto-.

-Ahome, así se llama?-pregunto feliz-lindo nombre-.

-Mmmm, no lo sabías?-pregunto la anciana viendo al muchacho--.

-No-respondió sin mirar a la anciana-no lo sabía, algún problema?-dijo en forma amenazante -.

-No, ninguno, solo era una simple pregunta-respondió la anciana calmada, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber cuando de verdad había que temerle y cuando solamente se hacía el rudo-¿sabes algo más de ella?-le pregunto con duda-.

-Eh…no-dijo en un suspiro; a sus espaldas Kaede sonrió con malicia y a la vez alegría-.

-Quisieras saber¿donde vive?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa-.

-¡Que?-Contesto él dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos, muy feliz y esperanzado-¿Donde?-le pregunto-.

-En Tokio-le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa burlona-.

-YA SÉ QUE EN TOKIO! PERO EN QUE LUGAR!-le contesto casi histérico-.

-Óyeme no me grites!-le dijo la anciana con una vos muy gruesa-.

-Es que no estoy para juegos! De verdad quiero encontrarla!-le dijo recuperando su mal humor-sabes o no donde vive?-le dijo clavando su dorada mirada en ella-.

-no-fue lo único que respondió la anciana-.

Inuyasha agacho su cabeza en forma de derrota¿Qué acaso ya no la volvería a ver? Era extraño que se hubiera aferrado tanto a esa chica que no conocía, como para querer tenerla siempre consigo.

-¿Y por que no la rastreas con la rosa?-le pregunto la anciana con una mirada un poco esperanzada-.

-¿La rosa?-repitió el joven volteando a verla-¿crees que se pueda?-le pregunto mirándola nuevamente-.

-No te cuesta nada intentarlo-le contesto con una sonrisa-.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero…-su dorada mirada volvió a reflejar tristeza-.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto al verlo así-¿Que tienes?-.

-Sesshomaru-fue lo único que contesto; pero la anciana entendió bien a lo que refería-.

-Y tú desde cuando obedeces al pie de la letra lo que te dice él?-le dijo intentando levantarle el ánimo-.

-Nunca-le contesto-pero no conozco esa ciudad, además, no sé de lo que sea capaz Sesshomaru al desobedecerlo así-le dijo soltando un desdichado suspiro-.

-Hay ni que te fuera a matar-le dijo la anciana en forma divertida-además, tú tienes todo el derecho a enamorarte-le dijo tranquilamente; pero luego se castigo mentalmente-.

-Enamo… ¿Qué?-preguntó con una cara inocente y dudosa-que es eso?-le pregunto moviendo su cabeza-.

-Eh…bueno, eso es…-la anciana no sabía como explicarle la palabra "enamorarse" ya que ese ser jamás había sentido amor, o cariño por alguien-.

-Kaede¿Que es eso?-le volvió a preguntar-.

-Bueno, eso…es, hay como te lo explico-murmuro la anciana muy pensativa-Enamorarse es…-volvió a repetir, mientras el chico la miraba dudoso e impaciente-.

-KAEDE¿QUE ES ESO?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez casi gritando-.

-Es…-dijo intentando buscar las palabras correctas para explicarle el significado de dicha palabra-Es cuando sientes algo por alguien-dijo volteándose, esperando que no preguntara nada más-.

-¿Como que?-pregunto-¿Sentir algo por alguien¿Sentir que?-pregunto intrigado-.

-Bueno, sentir…cariño por alguien, bueno, cariño no, más bien amor-dijo pausadamente y espero una nueva pregunta por parte del chico-.

-¿Amor¿Y eso que es?-pregunto moviendo su cabeza de lado-.

-Amor es…un sentimiento que se tiene por otra persona, el deseo de protegerla y quererla-dijo intentando que él no preguntara nada más-.

-Ahhh…-fue lo único que dijo-Y…-comenzó a decir-.

-¡Mira! Ya es bastante tarde, además si mañana vas a intentar llegar a Tokio es mejor que regreses ya-le dijo interrumpiéndolo y algo ansiosa-.

-Pero…-intento decir-.

-Nada de "peros" es mejor que ya te vayas-le dijo empujándolo un poco-además ya sabes lo suficiente sobre el mundo de los mortales-.

-No es cierto!-dijo deteniéndose en seco y haciendo que Kaede choque con él-No sé nada de ese lugar!-le dijo enojado-Ni siquiera sé sus costumbres, ritos, lenguajes sus…-dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos a la anciana-No sé nada!-le dijo casi gritando-.

-Bueno, si te enseño lo elemental, volverías con Sesshomaru para que no sospeche nada?-le pregunto-.

-Bueno-fue lo único que dijo-¿Cuanto puede tardar?-dijo tranquilamente y con unas sonrisa mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia una roca para sentarse-.

La anciana lo miro, vio la manera de "caminar" que él poseía, su cabello de extraño color, el aura que se podía apreciar con solo notar ese brillo que a su alrededor se notaba y suspiro-más de lo que te imaginas-murmuro acercándosele-.

Ya eran casi las 2:50 de la madrugada, Kaede le había dicho suficiente a Inuyasha como para que pudiera comunicarse con los mortales en su "idioma" y la forma en la cual debía comportarse.

-Es todo lo que te puedo enseñar-le dijo la anciana en un suspiro-Fue difícil pero no imposible, bueno¿entendiste bien todo lo que te explique?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente-.

-Bueno, pues, si te entendí bien, pero, y como me vestire?-le pregunto haciendo que Kaede se sorprendiera-.

-Cierto, pero no te preocupes, tengo ropa que te podría quedar, era la que usaba mi sobrino para cuando iba a la ciudad-le dijo recuperando la calma- ahora es mejor de que regreses o…-empezó a decir la anciana-.

-O mi "nana" se preocupara-dijo terminando la oración y soltando una risa burlona-.

Kaede no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita que se le escapo y se tapo la boca con su mano-Jeje y no le molesta que le digas así?-le dijo aún riendo-.

-No…no lo sabe-contesto él riéndose nuevamente-Aunque no creo que le moleste, eso es lo que es en realidad-dijo soltando una carcajada-.

-Bueno-dijo Kaede recuperando la seriedad-será mejor que vuelvas o tu "nana" te castigara-dijo burlonamente-.

-Cierto-dijo él también riéndose-Nos veremos mañana, para que me ayudes con todo- le dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el lago-.

-Esta bien, no te retrases-le dijo subiendo el tono de voz-.

-De acuerdo!-fue lo que le contesto al desaparecer por completo-.

-Espero que todo salga bien, él ya merece una oportunidad de ser feliz…-se dijo la anciana dando la vuelta y regresando a la aldea-.

La luna seguía reflejada en el centro del lago, y una estrella fugaz se vio pasar por el oscuro cielo, dirigiéndose hacia el norte.

Sesshomaru aguardaba desde la ventana, la llegada del joven; esta vez se había retrasado y la preocupación ya le había invadido. Pero suspiro tranquilo al verlo aparecer en el centro del jardín, pero noto algo distinto, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que extraño, él casi no sonríe así-se dijo a sí mismo, pero lo ignoro, después de todo, era bueno verle sonreír de vez en cuando-.

Inuyasha por su parte, caminaba bastante alegre al palacio.

-"Un día..."-pensó alegre-"Solo tengo que esperar un día para ser libre la fin"-pensó con una sonrisa al entrar al palacio-.

continuara...

**Bueno, eso es todo :D jiji gracias a Kikyo-dono y a Yuni ;; por apoyarme en el cap. 4 bueno, me despido, se me cuidan!**


	6. Oportunidad parte 2

**Hoooola! jeje aca ya ando con el 6° cap. del fic, gracias de neuvo por el apoyo, y perdón por la "demora" jijiji a pesar de que ya tengo mucho más avanzado el fic (para ser exactos...10 capítulos adelante) pero creo que no estaría bn que los pusiera todos de un solo jalón ;D por que así se me juntarían las publicaciones de las dos páginas blah blah blah, creo que ya hasta las maree con tanta palabrería, así que cayando a la loca xD aca esta la conti:**

**(Cáp. 6: OPORTUNIDAD)**

**(Parte 2)**

Inuyasha estaba recostado en su cama, miraba el techo, no sabía que hacer, se aburría con el solo estar en su cuarto, pero que podía hacer, no habían muchos lugares a los cuales ir, a no ser que…

-¿Por que nunca se me había ocurrido esto antes!-dijo alegre y parándose de un salto y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto-.

Ahome despertaba, abrió lentamente sus ojos oscuros, miro a su alrededor, nada nuevo en su habitación, más que esa bella rosa que se encontraba en su buró. La admiro por unos minutos, se veía igual a como se la habían otorgado.

-Que belleza-fue lo único que dijo mientras veía con admiración la flor, sonrió y le vino el único recuerdo que tenía del chico.

-¡Hay ya¡Ahome deja de pensar en él!-se dijo a sí misma algo enojada y a la vez triste de solo pensarlo-Bueno ya, es hora de levantarse que se me va a hacer tard-se dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para irse a bañar y a arreglar-además para que sigo pensando el alguien que no volveré a ver-dijo tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Inuyasha estaba parado en el jardín, era la primera vez que lo intentaba y por eso los nervios, aunque fueran pocos, ya lo estaban dominando.

-Tranquilo…-se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba-.

-¡INUYASHA!-grito Sesshomaru viendo por la ventana y entendiendo lo que pretendía hacer-¡NO LO HAGAS!-grito aún más fuerte mientras de un salto bajaba al jardín, pero fue demasiado tarde-¡NO!-grito al ver como el chico desaparecía frente a sus ojos y saltaba para intentar detenerlo, pero fue en vano-¡eres un idiota!-grito cayendo de rodillas, se había ido, y no lo podría ayudar si se metía en problemas, ya que era de día y no podía ir a donde él había ido.

Abrió los ojos con miedo, miro a su alrededor ¿lo había logrado? Se pregunto, entonces vio como un extraño objeto pasaba frente a él con gran velocidad asustándolo por completo.

-¡Que demonios?-exclamo dando un salto para atrás y cayendo de sentón mientras la "cosa" seguía su camino-.

Se levanto lentamente, de verdad lo había logrado, se dio la vuelta y vio la aldea de Kaede¡lo había logrado!

Bajo corriendo el sendero y se acerco a la aldea, miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, así que intento hacerse lo menos visible para el ojo mortal y camino velozmente hacia la casa de su amiga.

-¿Kaede?-pregunto entrando a la casa, vio a la anciana preparando algo de comer y noto como volteaba a ver hacia donde él estaba parado-.

-¿Cómo…?-musito incrédula al ver como el chico aparecía frente a sus ojos-¡CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGASTE AQUÍ?-le grito poniéndose de pie y empujándolo dentro de la casa y sentándolo a la fuerza-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ¿¡CÓMO LLEGASTE¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO?-le pregunto moviéndose de un lado a otro-¡NO PODÍAS ESPERAR A LA NOCHE?-dijo mirándolo fijamente y poniendo sus manos en su cadera-.

-Eh…bueno, yo…este…-de verdad estaba muy nervioso, jamás pensó que de esa manera le fuera a dar la "Bienvenida"; creyó que tal vez se alegraría de que hubiera podido salir del recinto aún cuando fuera de día, pero al parece le salio todo al revés.

-Bueno…¿Y como lograste llegar aquí?-le pregunto un poco más tranquila y sentándose frente a él-¿Inuyasha?-pregunto viendo que tenía el rostro agachado-¿Cómo lograste escapar?-preguntó intentando captar su atención, pero sin ningún resultado-¡INUYASHA!-grito haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh…¿Qué pasa?-pregunto inocentemente-¿Ocurre algo Kaede?-volvió a preguntar al ver la manera tan graciosa con la cual la anciana lo veía-.

-No, nada Inuyasha; solo preguntaba que ¿cómo habías podido llegar aquí, y de día?-repitió la pregunta, intentando que esta vez si le contestara-.

-Bueno, en realidad, siempre supe como escapar, pero nunca tuve el valor de intentarlo…hasta ahora-dijo levantando un poco el rostro-.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, en cuando anochezca Sesshomaru te vendrá a buscar-le dijo recordándole esa insignificante cosa que se le había olvidado por completo al joven-.

-¡Demonios!-dijo maldiciendo por lo bajo al recordar lo de su "nana"-Ahora sí, ya no puedo hacer nada-dijo en un desdichado suspiro-No la volveré a ver-murmuro tristemente-.

-A no ser…-comenzó a decir la anciana, captando la atención completa del chico-Que cambiaras de apariencia-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-.

-Que…¡Qué?-grito asustando a la pobre anciana-¡Cómo demonios voy a cambiar de apariencia?-grito histérico-¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal…?-

-¡PERO ME DIRÁS QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!- le dijo la anciana interrumpiéndolo-¡SÉ QUE ES POSIBLE! Y ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES!-le gritó dejado al chico atónito-.

Ambos sabían que era posible, pero él temía de que el cambio fuera muy severo, y si llegaba a salir mal no quería ni pensar en que cosa tan horrible se iba a convertir.

-Ahora…lo vas a intentar-le ordeno la anciana con mirada severa-.

-Es que…-intentó decir el chico, pero fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por la anciana-.

-¡LO HARÁS!-gritó haciendo que el chico callara de golpe y se pudiera de pie-¡HAZLO!- le ordeno nuevamente-.

-"Odio cuando envejecen, se vuelven más necias y escandalosas"-pensó para sí mismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba-.

Kaede lo observaba, esperando que ocurriera el "milagro". Una luz plateada cubrió por completo el cuerpo del chico, iluminando igualmente toda la cabaña y saliendo por las ventanas de esta; cegando a la vez a la anciana.

Cuando recupero por completo la visión, se llevo una increíble y maravillosa sorpresa; el "Hijo de la Luna" ya no estaba, en lugar de eso, estaba un simple y débil mortal.

-Y que… ¿funciono?-preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, no quería ni verse a sí mismo, de seguro era una atrocidad.

-¡Claro que funciono!-grito la anciana feliz haciendo que el chico abriera sus ahora castaños ojos-.

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto intentando saber como era ahora-.

-Pues…para una chica mortal, serías… ¿cómo te explico?-se decía la anciana-Un pecado andante-finalizó riéndose levemente-.

-Un... ¿Qué?-pregunto intrigado al escuchar eso de "pecado andante", que cosa tan más extraña se decía-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó intentando que la anciana le explicara esa frase tan extraña para él-.

-Eh…bueno…es…-intentaba decir la anciana, debía de dejar de decir cosas así-olvídalo, es mejor que te cambies de ropa y te lleve a la estación de autobuses, te acompañare a la ciudad-le dijo cambiando de tema sin rodeos, para callar al joven de momento-.

-Bueno-dijo viendo como la anciana se acercaba a un pequeño ropero y sacaba una ropa bastante rara para él-¿Y eso?-pregunto viendo que sacaba más ropa-.

-Es lo que usaras de ahora en adelante-dijo sin prestar atención a la cara de extrañes que tenía en ese momento el chico-.

()Minutos después()

Inuyasha veía con "horror" lo que la anciana le había echo ¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA VESTIDO? . Kaede veía con orgullo su nueva "creación" a ella le parecía algo bello, bueno, para ella él se veía bien con la ropa de mortal, pero parecía que Inuyasha no compartía esa opinión.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto la anciana esperando la crítica del joven-.

-¿Tengo que salir con esto?-pregunto mirándose en el espejo, dando una pequeña vuelta para mirarse mejor la parte de atrás-Me veo horrible-admitió con cara de desagrado-.

-¡OYE!-le reclamo la anciana-te ves bien, además así es como se visten en este mundo, así que acostúmbrate y cállate-sentenció la anciana para que ya no dijera nada Inuyasha.

-Hmp-fue lo único que dijo sentándose en el piso sin poner objeción-.

Ya estaban en la estación de autobuses, Inuyasha estaba tras de la anciana, escondido, aunque no lo admitiera. Los autobuses de verdad le aterraban¿esas cosas largas y ruidosas eran un transporte? Era más fácil trasportarse mentalmente, pero no, Kaede quería viajar en esas cosas, y según ella, él tenía que acostumbrarse.

-Ya llego nuestro autobús, ven-le dijo jalándolo hacia donde se estaba formando una fila-.

-Sus boletos por favor-le pidió amablemente la azafata del autobús, Kaede se los dio y ambos subieron, aunque le costo un poco de trabajo subir al joven, lo logro a final de cuentas diciéndole-Vas a ver a Ahome-y con eso fue suficiente ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?-.

Inuyasha estaba fuertemente agarrado de su asiento, de verdad estaba demasiado nerviosos y fue más cuando sintió que el autobús se comenzó a mover.

-¡Ah….!-soltó en voz baja, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de miedo, entonces escucho la calmada voz de Kaede que le decía-tranquilo, no pasa nada-trago saliva y asintió dudoso-.

Al fin había llegado a la estación de la ciudad de Tokio, Inuyasha agradeció a todos los dioses de que esa tortura ya haya terminado; bajo casi tambaleándose del miedo, mientras Kaede se reía de su reacción.

-Deja de reírte-le reclamo el joven cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo-.

-Jejeje, es que eres un exagerado-le dijo Kaede aún riéndose, pero cayó al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzó el joven-Perdón-se disculpo agachando el rostro aún riendo por lo bajito-.

-Y ahora…¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto al ver que la anciana al parecer solo caminaba sin preguntar a nadie-¡KAEDE!-grito para llamar su atención-.

-Ya te escuche, intentare averiguar en que escuela va Ahome para…-cayó al ver como el chico la miraba dudoso-¿Sabes leer y escribir, cierto?-preguntó-.

-¡CLARO QUE SÉ LEER Y ESCRIBIR!-le reclamo al dudar de sus estudios-¡SESSHOMARU ME ENSEÑO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA Y TE RECUERDO QUE HE VIVIDO CON ÉL CASI 100 AÑOS!-le dijo aún gritando, llamando así la atención de algunas personas-.

-¡shhh!-lo cayó la anciana poniendo su dedo en su boca-Sólo era una pregunta, es una de los requerimientos para poderte inscribir en una escuela-.

-¡QUÉ?-grito sorprendido, lo iba a inscribir en una ¿Qué?-¿Para…?-preguntó intentando saber por que lo iba a inscribir en esa cosa-.

-Para que veas a Ahome más seguido-le respondió la anciana haciendo que el chico se detuviera sorprendido-No te quedes atrás que debemos de tomar un taxi-.

-¿Un taxi?-repitió, fuera lo que fueras esa cosa, estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustara nadita-.

¿Por qué el mundo de los mortales tenía cosas tan raras? Se preguntaba mientras veía por la ventana del taxi, no había sido tan malo, bueno, peor que la cosa larga no fue, así que podría acostumbrarse a esto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto viendo a la anciana-¿Kaede?-preguntó al ver que no le había echo caso a su primera pregunta-.

-Vamos a la escuela de Ahome a inscribirte-le contestó viendo por la ventana-Aquí es-dijo la anciana haciendo que el auto se parara-¿Cuánto es?-pregunto abriendo ya su cartera-.

Mientras la anciana pagaba Inuyasha ya estaba viendo el gran edificio que era la escuela de Ahome¿Ahí iba a estudiar?

-Inuyasha, vamos con el director para inscribirte-dijo encaminándose a la escuela-¡Ven!-le ordeno al ver como se había quedado parado tras ella-.

Iban pasando por los pasillos de la escuela, varios jóvenes los volteaban a ver por las ventanas de los salones, la mayoría mujeres que cuchicheaban sobre lo apuesto que era el chico, Inuyasha solo las veía con extrañes, por que la verdad, no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-Aquí es, ven-le dijo la anciana entrando al salón seguida por Inuyasha-.

-Buenas tardes-dijo un hombre ya de avanzada edad-¿En que puedo servirles?-pregunto viendo a la anciana y al joven-.

-Vengo a inscribir a mi sobrino-dijo Kaede con amabilidad-.

-Mmm…que raro, no es muy común que inscriban a alguien casi a mitad del año-comentó el director levantando una ceja-.

-Es que hemos viajado mucho por mi trabajo, y casi nunca nos establecemos en un lugar por mucho tiempo, Tokio es mi nueva ciudad de trabajo, estaremos aquí 10 meses y quiero que este en la escuela-dijo Kaede con una sonrisa, impresionando por completo a Inuyasha ¿Qué ya lo tenía planeado?

-¿Trae todos los papeles necesarios?-pregunto el director-.

-Sí, aquí los traigo-contestó Kaede sacando un fólder amarillo de su bolsa y entregándoselos al director-.

El hombre tomo los papeles y los comenzó a revisar, Inuyasha lo veía extrañado, pasaron los minutos lentamente hasta que habló.

-Parece ser que todo está en orden-dijo el director guardando los papeles en el fólder-Entras a tercero, si no me equivoco-dijo en director revisando sus papeles-Bueno…entonces Inuyasha Ariwa Shiroyama¡Bienvenido a la escuela Fuikan!-le dijo el director con una gran sonrisa-.

Kaede e Inuyasha le devolvieron la sonrisa y agradecieron-Tus clases inician mañana, tienes que estar aquí antes de las 7:30, tu salón es el 3.A, pregunta por Higurashi, ella te puede ayudar a adaptarte en la escuela, será tu mentor en tus primeros meses-dijo el director acomodando algunos papeles-.

-¿Higurashi?-pregunto Inuyasha-.

-¡Oh! Creo que es mejor que te dé todo su nombre…se llama Ahome Higurashi, ella será tu mentora-dijo sonriendo y regresando a su trabajo-.

Inuyasha mostro una gran sonrisa en su rostro¿Cuánta suerte se podía tener en un día? Se pregunto alegre mientras salía de la oficina del director.

-Bueno, vamos a comprar tu uniforme y libros, mañana verás a Ahome-le dijo Kaede con una sonrisa-Nos quedaremos en la casa de mi sobrino-argumento Kaede mirando una dirección que tenía anotada en su agenda-.

-Gracias Kaede-le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa y mostrando toda su gratitud, cosa que Kaede respondió con una sonrisa tierna-De nada Inuyasha-le dijo-Ya era hora de que salieras de ese encierro y conocieras algo además del recinto-le dijo mientras se detenía frente una calle-.

-Sí…-murmuro Inuyasha mirando al cielo, y vio un leve dibujo de la Luna, su vida iba a ser diferente, adiós Sesshomaru y sus reglas; Hola a la libertad-.

continuara...

**y tan tan...aca finalizó el cáp. 6 jijiji ahora los agradecimientos:**

**lore.it2, lorena, Willnira, Amboise, Kikyo-dono**

**GRACIAS! ToT**

**atte: ...:HeavyInu:..**


	7. ¿Quién eres?

**Bueno, pss aca ya ando de vuelta con el cap. que espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por su apoyo ;0;**

**(Cáp. 7: "¿QUIÉN ERES?")**

Kaede e Inuyasha iban ya camino a la casa del sobrino de la anciana; Inuyasha no dejaba de sorprenderse de todas las cosas que habían en el mundo de los mortales, desde las extrañas cosas que traían consigo hasta esos monstruos de metal en las cuales viajaban.

-¿Kaede?-dijo Inuyasha para captar la atención de la anciana-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto casi en un bostezo-Estoy cansado y tengo sueño-dijo caminando con mucha pesadez.

-Eso te pasa por no hacer ejercicio y solo flotar o transportarte mentalmente-le reprocho la idea sin verlo-Ya casi llegamos, aquí dando la vuelta en la siguiente esquina-dijo viendo el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección-.

Dieron de vuelta en la esquina y vieron una gran casa blanca, con una reja color negro, era demasiado grande, Kaede sonrió y se acerco al timbre.

-¿Aquí…es?-pregunto Inuyasha impresionado por el gran tamaño de la casa-¡Wow!-exclamo mirando la casa de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha-.

Escucho un sonidito muy raro, volteo a ver a Kaede que tenía un dedo puesto en un pequeño botón blanco en la pared, iba a preguntar que era, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¿Abuela?-pregunto un joven de unos 18 años, cabellos negro, recogido en una coleta baja, ojos azules, vestía unos jeans azul marino con una camisa polo color blanco con rayas azules.

-Hola Miroku, cuánto tiempo hijo-dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba al chico-¿Cómo va la escuela?-pregunto alegre mientras le daba su bolsa y las maletas donde traía la ropa de ambos-.

-Pe…pe…pero-intento decir le joven mientras veía como su abuela entraba sin ninguna pena a la casa-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto intentando encontrar la razón de su visita y entonces volteó tras el y vio al joven-¿Y quién es él?-pregunto a su abuela aún más impaciente-.

-Ah…tranquilo, te lo explico adentro… ¿Y tu madre, tiene tiempo que no la veo-dijo la anciana tranquilamente mientras entraba dejando a ambos jóvenes fuera de la casa-.

-No ha cambiado nada-dijo el joven de la coleta, mientras igualmente entraba a la casa-Ven pasa no piensas quedarte acá afuera ¿o sí?-le dijo Miroku con una sonrisa-.

Ambos entraron, Inuyasha miro asombrado la casa en la cual se encontraban, era enorme, y tan solo había visto la sala, buscó con la mirada a Kaede, estaba sentada en el sillón principal, hablando con una mujer de unos 40 años.

-Que bueno verte mamá-dijo la mujer mientras se servía una tasa de té-¿Quieres un poco?-le pregunto ofreciéndole un poco de té-Me encantaría-respondió la anciana-.

-¡Abuela!-le reclamo Miroku que ya quería saber la razón de su visita tan inesperada-¿¡Que haces aquí?-le volvió a preguntar un poco más enfadado-.

-Vine a inscribir a Inuyasha a tu escuela-respondió la anciana como si nada, sorbiendo un poco de té-Y vine a pedirles, que si nos podríamos quedar aquí lo que resta del año escolar-dijo la anciana con una gran sonrisa-.

-Que… ¿¡QUÉ?-exclamó el joven viendo a su abuela algo sorprendido-.

-¡¡CLARO MAMÁ!-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa-Con gusto se pueden quedar aquí, Inuyasha puede dormir en la habitación que esta al lado de la de Miroku y tú junto a la mía-argumento la mujer muy feliz-.

-Entonces está arreglado, gracias hija-dijo Kaede con una sonrisa y mirando a su hija-.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin entender aún bien la situación; iban a vivir juntos de ahora en adelante, y eso se había decidido en tan solo unos cuántos minutos, de verdad, no entendían como las mujeres arreglaban las cosas tan rápido…y sin preguntar la opinión de nadie.

-Bueno, Miroku¿podrías llevar a Inuyasha a su habitación, por favor?-pidió la señora a su hijo con una cálida sonrisa-.

-Sí madre-contesto el chico con resignación-Ven, por acá-le indico a Inuyasha para que lo siguiera-.

Se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas, una cama pegada a una de las paredes, una puerta que seguramente llevaba a un baño, un ropero, un pequeño tapete circular en el centro, y un ventanal que daba a la calle.

-Aquí es donde dormirás, si necesitas algo mi habitación es la de al lado-le comento Miroku saliendo de la habitación-.

Estaba solo en esa gran habitación¿de verdad se adaptaría a ésta nueva vida? Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la cómoda cama.

-Faltan 5 horas para que la luna aparezca y mi "nana" comienza su búsqueda- dijo mientras se recostaba en la almohada y se reía un poco-Que daría por ver su cara cuando sepa que estoy en la ciudad-dijo riéndose en voz baja-.

Ahome estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo todas las tareas que les habían dejado, no eran problema para ella, pero sabía que por que estuvieran extremadamente fáciles, no era como para hacerlas al aventón.

-Bueno…-dijo cerrando el último libro, matemáticas, la única materia en la cuál iba un poco mal-Creo que leeré un momento-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un libro-.

Se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió a su cama, se recargo y comenzó a leer-El vuelo del águila…-dijo mientras veía la portada del libro, para luego abrirlo e iniciar su lectura, pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho, pues un pensamiento rondaba por su mente-.

-¿Quién será el nuevo integrante?-se preguntó cerrando el libro-El director me dijo que sería su mentora, es raro que alguien se inscriba aún cuando ya han iniciado las clases-dijo con duda-espero que no sea un problema como los otros-dijo en un suspiro y volviendo a abrir el libro para leer-.

Ya eran pasadas las 11:30 de la noche, en la casa de los Ariwa, ya todos habían cenado y ahora cada quién se encontraba en sus habitaciones; el problema de los libros y cuadernos de Inuyasha ya estaba arreglado gracias a la señora Ariwa, ahora, simplemente estaba felizmente recargado en la ventana, viendo como la luna comenzaba a aparecer.

-En menos de 1 hora, Sesshomaru comenzara con su búsqueda, lástima por él, por que no pienso volver-dijo el joven decidido y levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a su cama y tomar su mochila y sacar unos cuántos libros-.

-Biología, Física, Matemáticas, Historia, Geografía, Literatura, Derecho, Arte, Química y Ciencias de la Salud-dijo sin interés mientras hojeaba uno que otro libro-Que cosas tan más fáciles…Ah! Yo conocí a este científico, siempre creí que no llegaría lejos¿quién lo diría? JaJaJa-dijo feliz mientras dejaba un libro y veía otro-Yo ví esta guerra, de verdad que los mortales son muy conflictivos-dijo en un suspiro dejando ese libro-.

Pasaron los minutos y ya había terminado de ver todos los libros, y los había guardado, para recostarse en su cama para descansar, aunque preferiría salir, pero no era muy prudente y menos en la casa de éstas personas.

Se miro, no podía dormir con esa ropa tan incómoda, se levanto y camino hacia la cosa que le decían "ropero" lo abrió y vio una gran cantidad de ropa ¿Qué¿Kaede ya había avisado sobre su visita¿Arregló todo desde mucho antes¿O que…¿Por qué tenían todo tan preparado?

Buscó alguna ropa que se viera un poco más cómoda, hasta que encontró un pantalón y una camisa de algodón; el pantalón azul marino y la camisa de color blanco. Se quito esa ropa incómoda y se puso la otra, definitivamente se iba a confundir con tanto tipo de ropa.

Cuando se termino de vestir, se miro al espejo, aunque sea esta era mejor que la que le había puesto Kaede, con ese pensamiento se fue nuevamente a la cama, donde se recostó y al hacerlo tuvo un presentimiento que solo le alertaba de una cosa.

-Sesshomaru ya esta en este mundo-murmuró con algo de temor, respiro hondo y se metió a la cama, dudaba que lo encontrará en su forma humana, pero de todos modos debía de ser precavido.

Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie frente al lago donde Inuyasha acostumbraba estar, pero no había ni rastro de él, no sentía su presencia espiritual a muchos kilómetros, y esto ya le estaba provocando un poco de preocupación.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste Inuyasha?-se decía Sesshomaru mirando en todas direcciones intentando captar un poco de su energía, pero sin ningún resultado.

Camino un radio de unos 10 metros, pero nada, no sentía absolutamente nada que le llevara a la ubicación de Inuyasha, regresó al lago y miro al cielo¿Cómo Kami le había echo ese muchacho para desaparecer así?

-¡Maldita sea Inuyasha¿¡Dónde demonios estás?-grito a los cuatros vientos intentando sacar toda su rabia, pues había fallado en su misión, si algo malo le pasaba al muchacho, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Pasaron las horas y nada, ni un vestigio que le llevara a dar con el chico, el tiempo ya se le estaba agotando, debía de regresar. Resignado y molesto regreso al santuario, no sin antes mirar al horizonte, viendo algo que le llamo bastante la tensión.

-¿Una ciudad?-murmuro mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, con ese pensamiento rondando por su mente-.

Ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana, e Inuyasha ya estaba listo para ir a la dichosa escuela, se sentía verdaderamente ridículo con el uniforme, se veía una y otra vez en el espejo y cada vuelta que daba, encontraba un nuevo defecto que le desagradaba aún más.

-¿Ya estas listo Inuyasha?-se escucho una voz tras la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?-volvieron a preguntar, él reconoció la voz y contestó-Pasa Kaede-.

La anciana entro y miro al joven de pies a cabeza y sonrió-Te ves muy bien-le dijo halagándolo, cosa que el chico respondió alzando la ceja-¿Nani?-argumento volviéndose a ver al espejo-Me veo horrible-dijo refunfuñando y cruzando sus brazos-Hay Inuyasha, deja de quejarte y ven a desayunar-le dijo la anciana mientras salía de la habitación dejándolo solo-Espero soportarla lo que resta del año escolar-dijo mirándose nuevamente al espejo-No importa cuántas cosas me digan, me veo horrible-.

Ahome estaba desayunando, siempre madrugaba para no tener que vivir las prisas, cuando termino, llevo su plato al lavabo, y lo lavo. Cuando termino, tomo su mochila y salió.

-Espero que ese chico sea por lo menos algo puntual-dijo Ahome mientras caminaba rápidamente a la escuela-.

Inuyasha ya iba camino a la escuela, a su lado iba Miroku, caminaban en silencio, no había tema del cual hablar, así que era mejor mantenerse en silencio en lugar de decir alguna estupidez.

-Oye…-dijo Miroku-¿De donde eres¿Dónde conociste a mi abuela?-pregunto el chico de azulados ojos mirando a Inuyasha fijamente-.

-Eh…bueno…la conocí…-intentaba decir, pero ¿como explicar que la había conocido desde que nació?-la conocí cuando fui al Fuji a hacer unos estudios-dijo intentando parecer lo más calmado posible-.

-Oh…no me digas que esos estudios tenían que ver con el "Hijo de la Luna"-dijo tranquilamente sin notar que su acompañante por poco y se cae al oír ese nombre-A nosotros también nos pusieron esa tarea, una de mis amigas fue al Fuji, se llama Ahome-dijo con tranquilidad, entonces noto que el chico tenía una mirada llena de asombro-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó acercándose a él-.

-¿A…Ahome?-repitió ingenuo

-Sí, Ahome, Ahome Higurashi para ser exacto-contestó Miroku al ver el asombro del muchacho-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto intentando que le contestaran-¿Inuyasha?-dijo intentando llamar su atención-.

-Eh…no nada, solo que ese nombre me sonó, solamente eso, no te preocupes-contesto al recuperarse de su asombro ¿Cuántas coincidencias podrían haber relacionadas con esa familia?

-Llegamos-dijo Miroku entrando a la escuela y saludando a uno que otro compañero o diciéndole algunos piropos a algunas compañeras que pasaban junto a él, para luego recibir una cachetada de alguna de ellas-.

-Que raro eres-dijo Inuyasha sin ningún interés mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la escuela-.

Las clases habían dado inicio, Inuyasha estaba afuera esperando a que el profesor les dijera a sus alumnos que tenían un nuevo compañero, bueno, eso fue lo que entendió.

-Pasa-dijo el profesor sacando la cabeza por la puerta-.

Inuyasha obedeció y entró, se paro junto al profesor sin prestar atención en nadie en especial, hasta que notó a alguien en la 4 fila, el segundo lugar del pizarrón para atrás-"Ahome…"-pensó mientras sonreía al saber que estarían en la misma clase-.

Ahome no ponía mucha atención, estaba más entretenida viendo por la ventana, aunque esa no era su manera de ser, la verdad no le importaba mucho la presentación del nuevo chico; lo volteó a ver de reojo-"Hmp, otro busca pleitos, que suerte tengo"-pensó Ahome soltando un suspiro y volviendo hacia la ventana.

-Bueno, él es su nuevo compañero, seguirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante, su nombre es Inuyasha Ariwa Shiroyama , espero que todos sean buenos con él-dijo el profesor mientras veía muy fijamente a sus alumnos-.

¿¡Inuyasha? El interés de Ahome nació de repente al oír ese nombre¡no podía ser cierto!

_():Flash Back:()_

_-No te dije su nombre-le dijo-._

_-ohhh cierto, pero no es de mucha importancia-._

_-No si lo es-le dijo contradiciéndola-se llama Inuyasha-._

_-¿Inuyasha?-repitió-es un nombre fuera de lo común-._

_-sí, pero tienes que recordarlo-.le dijo-._

_-esta bien-dijo-hay viene el autobús! Nos veremos!-dijo moviendo su mano-._

_-¡Adiós niña, y cuídate mucho!-dijo mientras veía como la chica subía al autobús-¡¡Y NO VAYAS A OLVIDAR ESE NOMBRE!-le dijo gritando mientras el camión se alejaba-._

_-¡¡NO LO HARÉ!-le dijo mientras perdía de vista el pueblo-ahora¿que explicación le daré a mi madre?-se dijo a sí misma-._

_-"Inuyasha"-pensó-"que nombre tan raro, y ¿por que Kaede me dijo que no lo olvidara?"-pensó recargándose-"además, no creo volver a este lugar"-._

_():Fin del Flash Back:()_

Veía al joven fijamente, intentando encontrar alguna similitud con el "Inuyasha" que había visto aquella noche… no encontró ni una, pero había algo que…

-Siéntate atrás de Himura-dijo el profesor indicándole un lugar vacío detrás de un chico algo bajito y con lentes-.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos que habían de banca en banca, podía escuchar algunos cuchicheos de algunas mujeres que lo veían con mucho deseo; a todas las ignoró, no valía la pena.

Llegó a su lugar y se sentó, sacó el libro que necesitaba y lo abrió en la página que estaba escrita en el pizarrón.

Muchas de las jóvenes lo volteaban a ver de reojo y soltaban un suspiro, él las miro algo enojado, pero ella ni se inmutaron, hasta que el maestro les llamo la tensión-Señoritas, por favor, pongan atención-.

¡Al fin! Pensó Inuyasha mientras veía que todas ellas le dejaban de ver con ojos que ya le tenían harto; miro al profesor que comenzaba con su aburrida explicación sobre un problema de matemáticas, miro a sus compañeros que veían al maestro muy atentos y algunos maldecían por no entender nada del problema; soltó un bostezo, eso era demasiado fácil para él.

Miro su libro, y comenzó a ver los temas siguientes…teoremas, ecuaciones, aproximación, etc. No era tan complicado, regreso a la hoja donde estaba antes, cuando noto a alguien parado frente a él.

-Joven Inuyasha, pase a hacer el inciso B) por favor-le indico el profesor con el libro en la mano y mirándolo fijamente-.

Lo miro a ver y se levanto, se llevó su libro consigo y miro el inciso, algunos de sus compañeros lo veían con pena, pues se decían que debía de saber nada sobre ese tema, o que desde un principio en la escuela, ya tenía problemas.

Miro el pizarrón y copeo el inciso, dejo el libro en el escritorio del profesor y lo comenzó a contestar; en menos de 2 minutos el inciso que cualquier estudiante habría echo en unos 10 o 15 minutos, él lo había echo en 2 o tal vez menos; dejo el gis, tomo su libro y regresó a su lugar.

-¡OH VAYA!-exclamo el profesor-Parece ser que tenemos un nuevo genio en la clase, Higurashi, ya encontraste a tu rival-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa y regresando al frente para terminar la clase.

Ya era hora del receso, Inuyasha estaba sentado bajo un árbol en el jardín de la escuela, había quedado con Miroku de comer juntos.

-Es un impuntual- dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich, y miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar a Miroku, hasta que lo vio, muy sacado de la pena, con una mujer-Hmp, bien Miroku, tengo todo tu tiempo-dijo mientras veía como él volteaba hacia donde se encontraba y lo saludaba-¡Al fin!-exclamó cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-.

-Jeje, perdón, pero estaba con mi "amiga" Sango-dijo tranquilamente-deberías ser más sociable, por que si no lo haces, no te adaptarás rápidamente-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

-No me importa-le respondió haciendo bola la servilleta en la cual estaba envuelto su sándwich, para luego recargarse en el tronco del árbol-.

-Y dices que el raro soy yo-le dijo Miroku mientras se ponía de pie-te presentaré a Sango-le dijo con una sonrisa ya corriendo hacia la chica-.

No pudo decir nada en contra, Miroku ya se acercaba, siendo acompañado por esa joven.

-Hola, soy Sango Matsumoto…mucho gusto-le dijo con una gran sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha Ariwa-respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechando su mano-.

-¿Ariwa?-repitió Sango con duda-¿Es pariente tuyo Miroku?- pregunto volteando a ver al joven-.

-Eh…sí, creo…-dijo con algo de duda, mientras se rascaba la cabeza-.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Sango decidió intervenir, odiaba ese silencio que se había formado entre ellos-¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta?-pregunto poniéndose de pie

-Claro-respondió Miroku también levantándose.

-¿Vienes Inuyasha?-le pregunto al ver que no se había movido ni un poco-.

-No, aquí me quedo, quiero descansar un poco antes de que entremos de nuevo a clases-dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos-.

-Como gustes-respondió Miroku mientras caminaba junto a Sango y se perdían entre algunos alumnos-.

Estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, tantas cosas nuevas que habían en este nuevo mundo, no las comprendía del todo bien; puso sus brazos tras su nuca para recargarse mejor en el árbol; así podía seguir por mucho tiempo, pero entonces, escucho como alguien se acercaba, su autodefensa reaccionó haciéndolo desaparecer ligeramente; para luego reaccionar y recordar que ahí no había ningún peligro, suspiro tranquilo cuando escucho una voz muy conocida para él.

-Inuyasha-murmuro la chica que se encontraba parada frente a él, mirándolo muy fijamente-.

Escuchar su voz era como una melodía para sus oídos, abrió sus ojos para mirarla; sus ojos chocolates se veían decididos, cosa que le hizo extrañar.

-¿Ahome?-pregunto al verla ahí parada sin decir una sola palabra-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó sentándose bien en el césped-.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto mirándolo aún muy fijamente, sin mostrar ningún signo de burla ni nada-.

-¿Cómo que, quién soy?-dijo ingenuo-Soy Inuyasha Ariwa-respondió tranquilamente, pero a la vez algo nervioso de que lo haya reconocido tan rápido-.

-No¿Quién eres en realidad?-preguntó la chica mirándolo aún más decidida y profundamente, formando un molesto silencio entre ambos, pues el joven, no sabía que contestar ante tal pregunta¿Era prudente decirle todo tan rápido?

continuara...

**jejeje, weno, ahí se los dejo, ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Eternal Vampire**

**SerenaTsukinoChiba**

**Kikyo-dono**

**Willnira**

**Amboise**

**GRACIAS!!! ;;**

**atte:...:::HeavyInu:::...**


	8. Conociéndote

**Este capítulo en sí, era mucho más corto, estaba dividido en 2, pero los junte. Así que espero que sean de su agrado:**

**(Cáp. 8: Conociéndote)**

El silencio seguía entre ellos, él estaba aún callado, no debía de contestarle, dudaba demasiado sobre eso. Si lo hacía podría ponerse en riesgo si lo que le decía se volvía un rumor, pero a la vez si lo hacía, al fin estaría feliz; se debatía entre su protección o su felicidad.

-No sé de que hablas, niña-dijo intentando parecer lo más desinteresado posible en ella, giro el rostro y se volvió a recostar en el árbol.

Esperaba algo, alguna respuesta, un "no te creo" o un "lo sabía" .Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba muy nervioso, intentaba respirar tranquilamente para no delatar su nerviosismo.

Sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él, seria, calculadora, ya estaba dudando sobre si de verdad se lo habría creído. Trago con dificultad cuando ella lo miro aún más penetrantemente.

-¡¡Ahome-chan!!-grito una joven de cabellos rojizos, sujetados por dos coletas, sus ojos verdes aceitunas podían cautivar a cualquier chico, pero no al que ella quería.

Ahome dejo de ver al joven para darse la vuelta y saludar a la joven que se acercaba, provocando un momento de relajación para el muchacho-¡¡Ayame-chan!!-grito Ahome mientras se reunía con su amiga.

-Tenía tiempo que no te veía, hace poco que regresé, fue un viaje largo-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Me alegra verte de nuevo¡¡te ves bellísima!!-le dijo halagándola-de seguro ahora sí Kouga se morirá por ti-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto la chica con algo de ilusión pero a la vez tristeza.

-¡Estoy segura!-contestó Ahome sonriendo para animar a su amiga.

Por el momento ninguna de las mujeres había notado su presencia, excelente momento para escapar sin ser descubierto; se levantó con cautela y se fue alejando con silencio para no ser delatado.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Ayame viendo a Inuyasha que maldecía en su mente.

-¿Él?-dijo Ahome dando al vuelta y volviendo a mirar el chico que sintió un escalofrío al sentir nuevamente esa mirada sobre sí-Es Inuyasha Ariwa, es nuevo, soy su tutora-dijo con un va y viene-

-¡oh!-fue lo único que dijo Ayame-No está mal, deberías aprovechar-susurro para Ahome, provocando un sonrojo en la chica

-¡¡AYAME!!-le regañó aún sonrojada-.

Inuyasha la miro algo extrañado por lo que había dicho ¿Qué aproveche¿Qué aproveche, que? se preguntaba en su mente, mientras veía como el rostro de la muchacha de había tornado de un bello color carmín, cosa que también le extrañaba.

-¿Y ya le enseñaste la escuela?-preguntó Ayame con una sonrisa

-Eh…no-contestó Ahome bajando la cabeza

-Ahome, Ahome, que mala tutora eres, ven, te ayudo-le dijo tomándole la mano a ella y tomando a Inuyasha de un brazo-Ven, te enseñaremos la escuela-le contesto a la vez que los jalaba a los dos-.

----------

La escuela era bastante amplia, varias canchas para practicar distintos deportes; varios jóvenes se encontraban allí divirtiéndose y algunas chicas los miraban y apoyaban.

-Bueno, esta es la cancha de fútbol- le dijo Ayame enseñándole dicha cancha para luego jalarlo para seguir con su recorrido-La de aya es la de basketball-le dijo sin detenerse-por aya esta la de baseball- le dijo apresurando el paso- y por aya…-comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Ahome-.

-Ayame-chan, gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que puedo sola- dijo soltándose y tomando a Inuyasha de un brazo y llevándoselo

-Jijiji, sabía que funcionaría-murmuro Ayame riéndose de que su plan haya funcionado.

----------

En la casa de los Ariwa, Kaede se encontraba arreglando un poco la habitación de Inuyasha, la ropa de la escuela en un lado, la compón en otro lado, por que al parecer el chico aún no sabía lo que era la palabra "acomodar".

-Este niño que no entiende aún-dijo levantando unas camisas- es el primer día que esta aquí y ya parece un muladar-dijo metiendo alguna ropa en unos cajones y colgando unas camisas-.

Entonces noto algo, extraño al parecer, se acerco a la ventana y miro el cielo, agudizo su vista lo más posible para ver si lo que estaba viendo era verdad

-No es posible…-murmuro asombrada al ver la luna llena reflejada en el cielo-Pero sí esto solo ocurre pocas veces, solo cuando la luna esta demasiado cerca de la tierra-dijo aún sorprendida-No ha de ser nada, pero por si las dudas, estaré más al pendiente de los ciclos lunares, y si esto no cambia, le diré a Inuyasha-dijo decidida mientras terminaba de acomodar la ropa-.

----------

Ahome iba delante de él, ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver desde que se separaron de Ayame¿seguiría con su interrogatorio? Se preguntaba el chico en su mente con temor de que esta vez no hubiera una escapatoria.

-Mira-dijo parándose repentinamente haciendo que el chico chocara con ella-sé que tú no eres una persona común-dijo al darse la vuelta y mirando al muchacho profundamente, provocando un escalofrío en su espalda-casi todos los nuevos se pierden al primer día, no saben contestar las preguntas de los profesores, los demás les hacen burlas o bromas, pero tú…-le dijo sin quitar la vista de encima-Eres distinto, nadie te molesta, algunas de las chicas pelean por ti, ya tienes varios amigos, sin contar que el preferitismo de algunos profesores-le dijo con ira, agachando su rostro-.

-¿Y eso...es un problema?-pregunto dudoso de que ella estuviera molesta por esa insignificante razón-.

No le contesto, no entendía la razón de su ira, acaso… ¿eran celos, abrió sus ojos de golpe al pensar eso ¿celos¿Celos de qué¿De él? Se preguntaba en su mente, levanto su rostro y miro al chico que tenía enfrente, lo miraba confundido.

Debía de admitirlo, por más que no quisiera, sí, le tenía celos; él parecía perfecto, inteligente, apuesto, y ya popular entre las mujeres, pero… ¿Por qué a ella no le sucedió lo mismo? Si se parecen bastantes.

-¿Ahome?-pronuncio el muchacho llamándola, buscando sus ojos para hacer contacto con los suyos-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver la mirada de la chica, se sorprendió, sus bellos ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas-¿¡Ahome, que pasa¿¡Por que lloras!?-pregunto algo asustado y preocupado-.

-No es nada-le respondió secándose las lágrimas que ya intentaban salir de sus ojos-Estoy bien-le dijo intentando recobrar su semblante serio-.

-No es verdad-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y acercándose-¿Por qué mientes?-preguntó tomándola por la barbilla, obligándola a verlo-.

Tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas¿qué me pasa? Se preguntaba en su mente, pues jamás había sentido tantas cosas juntas; sus profundos ojos cafés la miraban, como intentando encontrar la razón de sus lágrimas; por su parte ella no podía romper ese contacto visual que tenía con él, le parecía imposible, estaba siendo hipnotizada por esos ojos.

-Dime...¿por qué estás así?-le volvio a preguntar, pero esta vez usando un tono más tierno; Ahome casi se derretía con solo haber escuchado la forma en la cual le habló.

-Bueno…yo…este-intentaba decir¿le diría lo que le pasaba?-No te interesa-fue lo que le respondió, zafándose de su mano y dándose la vuelta-.

El chico la miro asombrado, aún no daba la batalla perdida, la tomo del brazos y la jalo delicadamente, intentando que se diera la vuelta, lo logró.

-Déjame-le dijo ocultando su rostro-.

-No, hasta que me digas que te pasa-le contesto sin soltarla-.

Agacho aún mas su rostro, no le iba a contar nada, por más que él le rogara-¡Déjame!-le grito moviéndose muy bruscamente, intentando soltarse-¡¡Suéltame!!-le volvió a gritar, logrando zafarse-.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminara paso veloz, dejando al chico atrás, mientras que por sus mejillas resbalaban silenciosas lágrimas.

-Ahome…-murmuro mientras la veía alejarse, para luego escuchar la campana que anunciaba que el receso había terminado.

----------

Caminaba junto a Miroku, las clases habían pasado muy tranquilamente, no pudo dejar de pensar en Ahome, en el momento que la vio llorar, le dolió tanto verla así; pero le angustiaba más el no saber el por que de su llanto.

-Miroku-le llamo, haciendo que el chico volteara a verle-¿Qué sabes de Ahome?-le pregunto, volteando verlo-.

-Bueno, Ahome es una de mis mejores amigas, desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha sido muy aplicada, y por eso es de las preferidas de muchos profesores, pero… ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-le dijo con algo de duda-.

-Bueno, es que hoy en el receso, me dijo que yo era distinto, por haberme adaptado tan rápido-le dijo, mientras recordaba la mirada que ella tenía-y luego comenzó a llorar, no supe el por que, no me lo quiso decir-agregó suspirando tristemente-.

-Entiendo-respondió Miroku-.

-¿Sabes por que se puso así?-le pregunto algo esperanzado-.

-Bueno, es que Ahome-comenzó a decir-Ella nunca se adaptó a la escuela-dijo algo triste-No sabemos por que nunca se pudo adaptar, tal vez por ser demasiado inteligente, o por ser la preferida de muchos profesores, no lo sé-le dijo mirando el piso-Ahome solo nos tiene a Sango y a mí, somos sus únicos amigos verdaderos-le dijo volteándolo a ver-.

Inuyasha se quedó callado, jamás creyó que ella haya sufrido tanto, entonces…ella lloro por que él se había adaptado, y por que ella jamás lo hizo.

-Miroku…desearía hacer algo por ella-le comento algo triste, entonces su acompañante sonrió pícaramente, y comentó.

-Inuyasha¿quieres ir a la casa de Ahome?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, al ver la cara de asombro que había puesto su nuevo amigo.

-¡¿Que?!-fue lo único que dijo ante tal cosa-¡Estás loco¿¡Como quieras que vaya a su casa!?-le dijo en forma de reproche, aunque por dentro, le parecía una oferta bastante tentadora-.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que le encantara tu visita, además, no irás solo, yo voy contigo, y lo más seguro es que Sango este en su casa en estos momentos-le contestó tomando otro camino-¿Vienes?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa-.

Lo miro dudoso¿era buena idea ir? No lo sabía, y no le dio tiempo de pensarlo mucho tiempo, por que sus piernas ya se movían solas, siendo controladas no por su mente, sino por su corazón.

----------

Caminaba a la par con Miroku, la duda le mataba¿como sería su casa? Se preguntaba, pero luego pensó ¿me dejara pasar? Esa era aún más difícil de responder, por que después de lo que había pasado en el receso, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-preguntó intentando captar la atención del muchacho al cual iba siguiendo-¿Miroku?-preguntó, pero sin respuesta alguna-¡¡MIROKU!!-le grito, haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco por el susto-.

-¿¡Qué¿¡Por qué me gritas!?-le pregunto gritando y muy molesto-.

-Por que no me contestaste-le dijo tranquilo y sin molestarse por los gritos de su amigo-.

Miroku lo vio algo enojado y siguió con su camino, no tenía muchos ánimos que digamos como para discutir por una cosa tan estúpida.

-Y… ¿Cuánto falta?-volvió a preguntar intentando que esta vez si el contestara-.

-No mucho, damos la vuelta en la siguiente calle y la tercera casa-le dijo mirándolo y dándole una sonrisa-.

Lo miro dudoso pero no dijo nada, dieron la vuelta dicha por le muchacho y comenzó a contar las casas… ¿¡QUE¿¡Contar las casas¿¡Que demonios le pasaba!?

-Llegamos-avisó el joven deteniéndose se golpe, haciendo que el chico chocara contra él y cayera al piso-.

-¿¡Por qué te detienes así!?-le pregunto enojado desde le suelo e intentando levantarse-.

-Por que ya llegamos-le contesto haciendo que él levantara la mirada y viera la casa-.

Era una casa no muy grande comparada con la de los Arawa; de color blanco y un pequeño jardín en el frente, dos ventanas arriba, con cortinas blancas, miro más abajo, la puerta era de madera de roble, lo más seguro, también habían ventanas abajo, solo que mas grandes que las de arriba.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí o vas a venir?-le pregunto Miroku desde la entrada de la casa-.

Solo se limitó a mirarlo mientras se levantaba para ponerse a su lado, con un rostro algo enfadado; escucho sonar el timbre y en seguida poso su mirada en la puerta, esperando a que abrieran.

----------

Ambas chicas estaban en la habitación de Ahome, hablando de todas las cosas que les había pasado, no era muy interesante la plática, solo intentaban matar el tiempo, hasta que escucharon el timbre.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Ahome a la vez que se levantaba para ir a abrir la puerta-.

Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta, miro por el lente de la puerta y vio a Miroku, sonrio, pero entonces noto que no venía solo

-_"¿¡Qué hace él aquí!?"-_pensó con fuerza mientras se recargaba en la puerta con velocidad, a la par con los latidos de su corazón_-"Miroku, ésta me la pagas"-._

_----------_

-¿Por qué no abre?-pregunto Inuyasha mirando a Miroku-¿seguro que esta en casa?-volvió a preguntar-.

-Sí-le dijo-estoy seguro que esta ahora mismo detrás e la puerta-le contesto con una sonrisa-.

----------

Respiro hondo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y girarla lentamente, abriendo la puerta lentamente, encontrándose primero con Miroku y luego con Inuyasha

-¡Oh!-dijo intentando parece sorprendida-Miroku…Inuyasha…pasen-dijo con una sonrisa, dejándolos pasar, pero cuando paso Miroku a su lado, le dio un codazo haciendo que se quejara adolorido

-¡Oye!-le dijo sujetándose el costado donde había recibido el golpe-.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Inuyasha viendo la cara que tenía Miroku y como miraba a la chica-.

-Nada, solo que el muy tonto se pego con la perilla de la puerta-contestó Ahome mirando de reojo a Miroku-.

----------

-Esa voz…-dijo Sango parándose y asomándose por la puerta, viendo a Miroku y a Inuyasha, acompañados de Ahome-jejeje veo que las grandes mentes piensan igual-dijo la chica riéndose, recordando que ella también había tenido una idea para que esos dos estuvieran juntos más tiempo-.

----------

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a mi cuarto-dijo Ahome encaminándose por las escaleras, hasta que escucho una voz que le hizo estremecer-.

-¿Hermana?-dijo una joven que salió de la sala-¿Quién es él?-pregunto viendo a Inuyasha se pies a cabeza-.

-¡Oh, Kikyou!-dijo Ahome dándose la vuelta, y viendo la mirada que tenía su hermana al ver a Inuyasha-Él es Inuyasha-le dijo contestando su pregunta de mala gana-Y **YO** soy su tutora-le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria-.

-Oh…que bien-contesto su hermana con un semblante algo desilusionado-¿se va a quedar a comer?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa-.

Ahome miro a Miroku como intentando que dijera algo, lo que menos quería era que su "hermanita" se "encariñara" con su nuevo pupilo…

-Eh…bueno….no, solo venimos de visita-dijo Miroku intentando improvisar y rogando para que Kikyou se lo tragara y lo dejara en paz-.

-Miroku…no te pregunte a ti-dijo Kikyou mirándolo con rencor-.

-Inuyasha vive con Miroku-dijo Ahome intentando que su hermana entendiera de una buena vez que no se iban a quedar-.

-Oh…que lástima-dijo Kikyou mientras se iba a su habitación-.

----------

Inuyasha estaba aturdido "_que mujer tan más extraña" _pensaba mientras subía las escaleras, no podía negar que era muy parecida con Ahome, pero…, había algo que las diferenciaba demasiado.

Miraba la casa mientras subía, por fuera parecía pequeña, pero por dentro era bastante espaciosa; en cuanto llegaron a la planta alta, noto dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda; tomaron el derecho, solo habían 2 puertas, una de color café y una azul cielo.

Ahome se detuvo frente la azul y la abrió, dentro estaba Sango sentada en la cama, leyendo algunos artículos de revistas; levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga, junto a los dos jóvenes.

-¡Inuyasha¡Miroku!-exclamó levantándose y dejando las revistas a un lado-Que gusto verlos-les dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Hola-dijeron los dos al unísono-.

-Bueno, siéntense-les dijo Ahome acercando un par de bancos-.

-Gracias-dijo Inuyasha ayudándole con uno de los bancos, provocando un improviso sonrojo-.

-Bueno¿y que hacen aquí?-pregunto Sango poniendo nerviosos a ambos chicos-.

-Bueno, yo…es que…-intentaba decir Miroku, pero no encontró ninguna frase que tuviera coherencia-.

-Miroku quería venir a ver a Sango, y me pidió si lo acompañaba-dijo Inuyasha salvándose de momento-.

Sango se quedo sin habla¿era verdad tal cosa?; Miroku estaba un poco sorprendido por el argumento de su amigo, pero le agradeció con la mirada, y recupero su semblante tranquilo, junto a tiempo para sentir la mirada de Sango sobre él.

-Bueno, yo voy por un poco de refresco-dijo levantándose, era bueno dejar a sus amigos solos-.

-Te ayudo-le dijo Inuyasha, pensando lo mismo, pero también sabiendo que tendría una muy buena oportunidad de estar con Ahome-.

----------

-¿Dónde se abran metido?-preguntaba la señora Ariwa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té-.

-No te preocupes, son jóvenes, se saben cuidar solos-contesto Kaede tranquilamente mientras mezclaba su café-.

-Inuyasha…-dijo Sesshomaru desde la ventana-¿por qué eres tan terco?-se pregunto mientras veía el lugar por el cual siempre aparecía y desaparecía el muchacho en las noches-Espero que estés bien-dijo dándose la vuelta y cerrando la ventana, esperaría hasta la noche para salir nuevamente a buscarlo, pero esta vez a la ciudad-.

-¿Crees que fue bueno haberlos dejado solos?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a Ahome con unas botellas de refresco-.

-Hay Inuyasha, se ve que no sabes nada-le contestó Ahome pesadamente-.

-¡¡Oye!!-le reclamó ¿Qué no sabía nada? si sabía hasta cual es la razón de la existencia y ella decía que no sabía nada-.

-Tranquilo, era un bromita-le contestó al ver la cara de furia que había puesto el muchacho-.

-Bueno-dijo él recuperando la tranquilidad-¿Nos vamos ya¿O les damos más tiempo?-preguntó viendo a al chica que seguía mirando algunas cosas en el refrigerador-.

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir-le contestó cerrando la puerta y sacando unos vasos de una repisa-.

----------

-¿Fue cierto lo que dijo Inuyasha?-pregunto Sango con el rostro agachado-.

-Sí y No-contestó Miroku-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sango algo confundida por esa respuesta-.

-Vinimos principalmente, para que esos dos se encontraran, pero no puedo dudar que me moría por verte-le contesto Miroku mirándola muy tiernamente-.

-Miroku…-dijo Sango sorprendida y enternecida por las palabras del chico-.

Se acercaron lentamente para juntar sus labios, pero con lo que no contaron fue que la puerta de abriría provocando que se alejaran de golpe, con su corazón latiendo a mil y algo sonrojados.

-¡¡UPS!!, perdón, creo que entramos en mal momento-dijo Ahome sonrojada por haber interrumpido de tal manera a sus amigos, a la vez que jalaba a Inuyasha fuera del cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe-.

-Hay…-dijeron ambos la unísono, no podían repetir lo que estaban a punto de hacer, el ambiente se había esfumado-.

----------

-Maldición-murmuraba Ahome recargada en la puerta; frente a ella estaba Inuyasha recargado en la pared-.

-Deja de maldecir, nosotros que íbamos a saber-le decía Inuyasha sin darle mucha a importancia-.

-Pero…-intentaba decir Ahome-les arruinamos el momento-contestó soltando un suspiro-.

-Fhe, ya habrá otro-le dijo sin mostrar interés, pero recordó ¿otro momento? Acaso…¿también habría uno para ellos?-.

-Que poca sensibilidad tienes-le dijo Ahome algo molesta por lo frío que era en ese tema-.

-No sabes cuan equivocada estas-le dijo acercándose a ella lentamente-.

-Que…que… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Ahome nerviosa, pues no había para donde escapar-.

-Nada-dijo inocentemente, recargando su brazo en la puerta, dejando encerrada a la chica entre esta y él-.

-I…Inu… ¡Inuyasha!-le grito Ahome ya nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada, pues nunca, NUNCA había estado así de cerca de un chico-.

La miraba, se veía tan linda con sus mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza, y sus labios…se veían tan tentadores.

Se acerco a ellos lentamente, haciendo que el pobre corazón de la chica se desbocara del nervio que tenía, pero no se podía mover, no por que no pudiera, sino que…no quería.

Escasos centímetros faltaban para que sus labios se unieran cuando…

-¡¡HAY!!-exclamaron ambos desde el suelo-.

-¡Perdón!-excusaron Miroku y Sango viendo a sus amigos en el suelo, entonces vieron la pose en la que estaban y sonrieron pícaramente-Estamos a mano-dijeron riéndose-.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó a decir Ahome hasta que entendió y vio en la posición en la cual se encontraban; él sobre ella, ambos sonrojados, y muy cercanos sus rostros-¡¡KYYYYA!!¡¡QUÍTATE!!-le ordeno pataleando y empujando a Inuyasha para que se quitara de encima-.

-Ya, ya, no seas agresiva, ya me quite-le dijo Inuyasha sobándose la cabeza, pues le había pegado muy fuerte para que se quitara, sin contar el de la caída al abrir la puerta-.

-No los interrumpimos ¿verdad?-pregunto Sango aguantándose las ganas de reír-.

-¡¡NO!!¡Para nada!-dijo Ahome en un grito, haciendo que los presentes se asustaran-.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos-dijo Miroku mientras se levantaba-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sango levantándose igual-Yo también me voy-agregó sonriendo a Ahome-.

-Ok-dijo esta levantándose, para acompañarlos a la puerta-.

Los 4 descendieron por las escaleras, no sin antes sentir la mirada de Kikyou sobre ellos, la miraron de reojo, como era de esperar, miraba solo a Inuyasha, cosa que tuvo reacción sobre Ahome, aunque no lo aparentase.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijeron los tres al unísono despidiéndose y saliendo de la casa-.

-¡Adiós!-les decía Ahome mientras los veía partir, cerró la puerta con lentitud y se fue a su cuarto-.

----------

Ya en la casa de los Ariwa, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos haciendo las tareas, aunque a uno de ellos le costaba menos trabajo que al otro.

-Listo-dijo Inuyasha cerrando el último libro, se estiro un poco, y miro por el ventanal-.

Se levanto y cerro la puerta con seguro; se concentró para cambiar a su forma normal, le costaba mucho mantener la transformación por tanto tiempo.

-Sesshomaru ya ha de haber comenzado su segunda búsqueda-dijo mientras recargaba sus brazos en el bordillo de la ventana-No creo que tenga tanta suerte de cualesquier forma-.

Sonrió y tomo su pijama para ir a ponérsela en el baño, al salir miro se fue directo a la cama, no tenía mucho ánimo de recoger sus libros, de todas maneras se levantaba al alba; tenía suficiente tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormido, debía de descansar lo suficiente, pues mañana tenía varios planes en mente…

continuara...

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias a:

**Amboise**: Tomare en cuenta todos tus consejos, muchas gracias!!!

**Eternal-vampire:** jeje, muchas gracias...y sobre quien le encargo eso a Sessho, te enteraras mas adelante.

**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** jeje, si van a haber muchas escenas románticas y 2 lemons, pero hay que esperar...

**Willnira:** jeje, mi también lo ama ;3 y me gusto al darle ese toque de chico antisocial pero popular entre las personas...(sobre todo con las mujeres)


	9. ¿Vengativa o Enamorada?

**Hola, bueno, vengo de vuelta con el capítulo 9 de este fic. Gracias a todas por su paciencia, que he de reconocer que ha sido muy grande :3 bueno, sin más entretenimientos aqui les dejo el capítulo:**

**(Cáp. 9¿Vengativa? O ¿Enamorada?)**

Sesshomaru estaba listo para ir nuevamente a la Tierra, esta vez iría a la ciudad, tenía la ligera sospecha de que allí lo encontraría. No le importaba cuán él le fuera a rogar, lo traería de vuelta a las buenas o a las malas.

-Bueno, prepárate Inuyasha-dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

----------

Se encontraba profundamente dormido; no estaba conciente de que aún mantenía su forma original; y por esa misma razón, sería más fácil rastrearlo, pues su energía era más fuerte.

-A…Ahome-murmuró entre sueños y moviéndose en las cobijas-.

---------

Estaba parado sobre una rama de un abedul, miraba las luces de la ciudad; tenía una mirada seria y calculadora de lo habitual, agudizo su vista y sentidos y en un rápido movimiento, desapareció.

-Te tengo-murmuro mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, entrando a la ciudad, manteniéndose invisible para la vista humana-.

---------

Seguía dormido, hasta que entre sueños, un presentimiento le atravesó.

-¡¡Sesshomaru!!-grito levantándose de golpe y dándose cuenta de que aún permanecía en su apariencia normal-¡Maldición!-murmuró y cambio de forma, rogando de que su "nana" no estuviera muy cerca, y cuando se refería a cerca, significaba afuera de la ventana o en la puerta de el casa-.

---------

-Pero que…-dijo Sesshomaru al ya no sentir la presencia del chico-Se dio cuenta-sentenció molesto, estaba tan cerca-De la próxima no te salvas-dijo desapareciendo, pues el amanecer ya estaba próximo.

----------

-¿Lo logre?-pregunto saliendo de entre las cobijas y abriendo las cortinas, no había nadie, al parecer lo había echo justo a tiempo-Por poco, Inuyasha, eres un baka-murmuro mientras volvía a cerrar las cortinas y se metía a la cama-.

No durmió más de media hora antes de que su despertador sonara fuertemente, provocando que le pobre chico de cayera de la cama del susto.

-¡¡Maldita cosa del demonio!!-gritó levantándose e intentando apagar el despertador-¡Porquería¡¡Apágate de una buena vez!-gritaba agitando el despertador, intentando apagarlo-¡¡Que te calles!-gritó lanzándolo contra la pared, logando al fin que el silencio regresara a la habitación-Por fin-dijo victorioso-.

Tomo su uniforme y entro al baño, las prisas no eran su costumbre, menos sabiendo que el único reloj que tenía estaba echo añicos en el suelo.

-Hubiera pensado otra forma de callarlo-murmuró cerrando la puerta del baño.

----------

Ahome cepillaba su cabello, había madrugado más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo fui a pensar en "eso" que paso ayer?-pensó algo enojada y sonrojada-Maldito Taisho, casi me besa, pero que ni se haga ilusiones, que yo solo voy a la escuela a estudiar-murmuro dejando el cepillo y tomando su mochila para bajar a desayunar-.

----------

Ya estaban fuera de la casa; ambos caminaban juntos, no decían nada.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre…?-comenzó a decir Miroku, implorando por que esta vez le dejara terminar la frase.

-NO-respondió cortante, desde que salieron de la casa de Ahome, él le había estado insistiendo para que le contara como le había echo tan rápido para enamorar a dos mujeres en tan solo 2 horas o tal vez menos.

-Pero….-intento decir-.

-Nada, no me preguntes nada, no te responderé, resígnate-le contestando de forma en la cual cualquiera mejor se queda con sus dudas.

-Me terminarás diciendo de cualesquier forma-dijo Miroku en tomo burlón-.

-Sí, como no-le contestó Inuyasha mirándolo de reojo, para después levantar la vista y encontrarse con alguien…que no quería ver.

-¡Inuyasha!-gritó la chica mientras corría hacia ellos-.

-Hay no-murmuro Miroku-.

-¡¡Corre!!-grito Inuyasha mientras corría en dirección contraria, ya que debía de haber otra calle que llevara a la escuela-.

Miroku solo se le quedo viendo mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina y se perdía de su vista; mientras un muchacha se paraba a su lado, bastante molesta.

-¿Por qué se fue así?- pregunto mirando al chico-.

-Por ti Kikyou-le respondió caminando nuevamente, dejando atrás a la chica que seguía como pasmada-Con esa cara. pobre chico, como no asustarlo.

-¡¡Cállate!!-

----------

-Ya sal, de todas maneras va en otra escuela-dijo Miroku mientras pasaba cerca de un árbol-.

-Fhe, de todas maneras, cuando la vea me esconderé-le respondió Inuyasha mientras salía de detrás del árbol-.

Entraron juntos, ambos buscando a ciertas chicas que deberían estar juntas platicando.

----------

-Dime que paso ayer…¡¡Por favor!!-le imploraba Sango a su amiga poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir, mientras caminaban al salón.

-Nada, no pasó nada-le respondió con un leve sonrojo, pues acababa de recordar lo pasado-Me las pagara-murmuró mientras veía subir las escaleras a ambos chicos-.

-¿Quién lo pagara?-pregunto Sango dudosa-.

-Nadie-respondió Ahome algo nerviosa.

----------

Las vieron paradas allí, y ambos se acercaron con un sonrisa.

-Buenos días-dijeron ambos al unísono sonrientes-.

-Buenos días-respondió Sango, que miro a Ahome por no hacerlo-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto al ver la manera fría en la cual miraba a Inuyasha-.

-No nada-respondió a secas, haciendo que él se sintiera algo mal-No vemos en el salón-dijo entrando al salón-.

-"Esta molesta"-pensó el chico algo decaído-.

----------

En todas las clases ni una mirada cruzaron, el pobre chico se sentía cada vez peor, creer que la chica de la cual se sentía, bien, lo odiaba, bueno odiar no, detestar a tal manera de que si él fuera una cucaracha, ella con gusto lo aplastaría.

-"Hum…eso, es odio"-pensó el muchacho ahogando un bostezo, mientras el profesor de Historia seguía leyendo el capítulo 3 del libro.

Ella por su parte, miraba por la ventana, seguía "molesta" pues quería vengarse de alguna manera.

-"Una cosa que no entiendo es… ¿vengarme?-pensó la chica sorprendiéndose. Se vengaría de un chico que intentó besarla, del único que se le acerco a más de 1 metro de distancia, el único que la miro a los ojos con ternura y algo más ¿a ese era al que debía odiar?

-Señorita Higurashi-dio el profesor haciendo que la chica saliera súbitamente de sus pensamientos-La clase término-le dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio que la chica se paraba a toda velocidad, algo sonrojada-.

-¿Cómo me distraje así?-murmuro Ahome bajando las escaleras, chocando sin darse cuenta con una chica-.

-Más cuidado mocosa-le contestó esa chica-.

Levanto la mirada para ver quien había sido, pero no la reconoció, lo más posible era que ella era de un grado mayor, entonces noto algo que tenía entre algunos sus papeles.

-¿Inuyasha?-se pregunto sin darse cuenta en voz alta, al ver la imagen que tenía esa chica pegada en su cuaderno.

-Hmp…¿lo conoces?-preguntó la chica mirando a Ahome con un poco más de interés-¿Conoces a Inuyasha?-pregunto nuevamente ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse-.

-Sí, va en mi salón-contestó levantándose sin ayuda-¿Por qué tienes una foto suya?-pregunto mirándola sin darse cuenta, algo molesta-.

-¿Esta?-pregunto mostrando el cuaderno donde tenía una del muchacho, al parece leyendo en el salón-¿Verdad que se ve guapísimo?-dijo muy ilusionada y abrazando el cuaderno contra su pecho-.

Ahome la miro enojada, pero entonces, noto algo que no creer ni pensar en sus sueños más locos, varias de las chicas del salón de la "loca" traían fotografías de Inuyasha.

-¿¡Que!?-gritó mirando por la ventana los cuadernos, libros y lapiceras de algunas de las jóvenes-¿¡De donde kuso sacaron esas fotografías!?-pregunto ya alterada y gritando-.

-Oye, no te enojes, si quieres te damos unas, tenemos muchas-respondió de manera orgullosa-cada vez que lo vemos le tomamos una nueva, y cada una es distinta-dijo muy feliz-.

-NO gracias, suficiente tengo con verlo todos los días-respondió cruzándose de brazos-Adiós-le dijo mientras se encaminaba al patio-.

-¡¡Espera!!-le grito la chica-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto cuando Ahome ya le había puesto atención nuevamente-.

-Soy Ahome Higurashi¿y tú?-pregunto mirándola-.

-Soy Kagura Himura-le respondió la muchacha sonriéndole falsamente-.

-Bueno, "Kagura" nos veremos otro día-le respondió dándose la vuelta ya aléjándose-.

-Ahome¡¡espera!!-le grito haciendo maldecir a la chica en voz baja-.

-¿¡Que!?-grito ya exasperada-.

-Le tomarías una fotografía a Inuyasa cuando esta viendo por la ventana, es de las únicas que nos faltan-le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Ahome explotara-.

-"Respira Ahome, recuerda tus modales, no querrás que en tu certificado de conducta aparezca "Ahorco a una compañera en el pasillo" relájate"-pensaba respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse.

-¿Y?-pregunto Kagura con los ojos muy ilusionados-.

-Lo haría, pero no puedo, pídele a otra compañera mía, de seguro con gusto aceptaran-le respondió con una sonrisa forzada-.

-Bien, gracias-dijo Kagura entrando al salón y dejando el cuaderno sobre su banca-.

----------

-Huy, si vuelvo a ver a esa loca, juro que la mato-murmuraba Ahome bastante molesta, mientras atravesaba el patio de fútbol-.

-¡¡Ahome!!-grito una chica que corría tras ella-.

No lo pensó dos veces, estaba demasiado molesta como para fijarse en quién era, así que con su mayor disgusto respondió:

-¡¡¡Que no entendiste que no lo haría¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!-grito haciendo que algunos de los jugadores pararan el juego y la miraran-.

-¿Ahome?-pregunto Sango confundida y dolida-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada, pues ver a su amiga estallar así, era poco común-.

-¡Oh Sango!-exclamó algo avergonzada-Perdón-le dijo agachando la cabeza-.

-¿Quieres hablar a solas?-pregunto la chica mirándola comprensivamente-.

Asintió lentamente, sería bueno contarle a su amiga todo, aunque sea así, se quitaría ese peso tan grande.

-¿Y…que paso?-pregunto Sango sentada junto a Ahome en una banca-.

-Bueno, es que…una chica de 3 grado, pues…-comenzó a decir, aunque no sabía explicar la razón por la cual exploto de tal manera-.

-Aja…-decía Sango poniéndole mucha atención-.

-Es que ella tenía una foto de Inuyasha en su cuaderno… ¡¡Y no solo eso! Varias de sus compañeras también, y…¡¡Kyyyya! Me pidió que si le podría tomar una fotografía cuando él estuviera viendo por la ventana. Fue desesperante, te juro que si no hubiéramos estado en el pasillo, la hubiera ahorcado y hubiera quemado todos esos cuadernos…aunque…me quedaría con u…-explicaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir, se sonrojo de sobremanera, y se quedo callada.

-Oh…¿con que te quedarías?-pregunto sango de manera pícara, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo cual su amiga se refería-.

-Nada, solo una cosa que ni al tema viene-intento excusarse, pero no le dio tanto resultado-.

-¿Una fotografía de él cierto?-pregunto Sango dando en el clavo.

-¡¡¡¡No!!!!-grito Ahome sonrojada a más no poder-.

-Sí, aja-dijo Sango mirándola de reojo-A mí no me engañas-.

-Pero, es que, yo…-comenzaba a decir, pero no tenía nada en mente-.

-Dime.

-¡Huy está bien!-gritó molesta-CuandoveniaparaacameencontreconunatalKagurayellateniaunafotodeInuyashaymedijoqueleconsiguieramás!!

-¿Eh?, en español y un poco más despacio

-Que cuando venía para acá, me encontré con una tal Kagura y ella tenía una foto de Inuyasha, se dio cuenta de que lo conocía y me pidió que le consiguiera más para ella y para sus amigas.

-¿Y que paso después?-pregunto Sango-.

-Bueno, pues estaba molesta, muy molesta, cuando ella me pidió eso, quise gritarle en la cara que no, pero me tranquilice, y le dije que no calmadamente-finalizo-.

-Hum…por lo que veo fue un simple ataque de celos-dijo Sagn otranquilamente-.

-¡¿Un que?!-grito Ahome mirando a su amiga como si no la conociera-.

-Ahome, no te hagas, es obvio que estas celosa de esas chicas-dijo Sango levantándose y mirando a su amiga-.

-¿Celosa¿Yo¿De ellas¡JA!-dijo con ironía y voloteando el rostro-.

-De acuerdo, niégate, pero tú mejor que nadie debes de saber, que…-se acerco a ella, mirándola fijamente-Tú-estas-celosa-le dijo tocando su nariz con cada palabra que decía-Estas celosa de esas chicas, por una simple y sencilla razón-le dijo Sango alejándose y cruzándose de brazos de manera cómplice-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Ahome ya temiendo la respuesta-.

-Por que ellas muestran su amor por Inuyasha, por que ellas tienen fotos de él, y por que tú no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo que ellas-le dijo Sango sonriente-.

-¡¡Estás loca!!-grito poniéndose de pie de golpe-¡¡Es obvio que no soy igual que ellas, no demuestro mi amor por él como una loca desquiciada por toda la escuela, enseñando fotografías a todo el mundo, y soñando con algún día terminar con él en la cama!-grito ya relajándose-.

-Lo admitiste-dijo Sango satisfecha-.

-¿Admitir? Admitir ¿que?-pregunto Ahome mirando a su amiga-.

-Que lo amas-dijo Sango aumentando la sonrisa-.

-¡¡No es verdad!!-grito sonrojada-.

-Sí lo es-dijo Sango molestándolq-.

-Que no-dijo Ahome enojándose-.

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-No-

-Sí-

-¡Aja caíste!-grito Sango alegre de haber echo caer a su amiga en un juego tan simple-.

-Tramposa-dijo Ahome molesta-.

-Vamos, haber, niégame, mirando a los ojos, que no lo amas, o por lo menos que no lo quieres-dijo Sango retándola-.

-No tengo por que hacerlo-contestó Ahom encaminándose-.

-Gallina-dijo Sango siguiendo a Ahome-.

-"Sí como no¿celosa¿yo¿de esas locas? Jajaja que risa, como si tuviera motivos para estar celosa de ellas, YO estuve a punto de besarlo, así que las celosas deberían ser ellas, y…"-se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Sango chocara con ella y cayera al suelo-Oh no…-murmuró-.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sango desde el piso-.

-Kami, no...esto no...

-¿Kagome?-

-¡¡No!!-grito haciendo una perfecta imitación de la pintura "El grito"

-¿¡Kagome, que pasa!?-

-¡¡No¡¡No¡¡NO!!-

-¡Kagome, por todos los kamis, que sucede!

La chica se dejo caer de rodillas, con cara de total horror. Sus labios temblabam al parecer de asombro. Sango al verla así, se acerco y la movió un poco de los hombros, intentando que reaccionara. Los ojos de Ahome parecían que en cualqueir momento se pondrían en blanco para que después cayera desmayada.

-Kagome...dime¿Qué pasa?-

-Sango...

-Por favor...

-Yo..yo...

-¿Ahome?-

-Yo...

-Tú...

-¡¡Yo me quiero morir!!-

Sango se dejo cer de lado al más vivo estilo anime mientras veía como su amiga lloraba desconsoladamente. Respiro hondo para mantener la calma antes de consolar a su amiga.

-Ahome...¿por que estás así?-

-Por que...soy una baka...-decía mientras intentaba calmarse, aún sin resultados.

-¿Por que dices eso?-

-Por que me enamore de ese baka..

-¿Que...tú que¿De cual baka?-

-De Inuyasha...me enamoré del baka de Inuyasha.

El semblante de Sango cambio a uno de asombro, para luego cambiar a uno de total alegría.

-¿Y eso, es algo malo, amiga?-

-¡¡Sí¡Me enamoré del más baka de la escuela!-

-No es verdad, Inuyasha es alguién tierno, y se preocupa por tí, y ni se te ocurra negarmelo.

-Pero...

-Ahome, enamorarse de alguién no es nada malo.

-Pero...yo no me puedo enamorar de él, por que...

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo ya estaba enamorada de alguién más...

-Se puede saber ¿de quién?-

-Sango, yo...aún no te lo puedo decir.

Su amiga la miro algo extrañada, pero comprendió. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie antes de que escucharan sonar la campada que indicaba que el receso había terminado.

continuara...

**Estuvo bastante corto, he de reconocer, pero espero que por lo menos les haya gustado. Ahora contestare sus preguntas y agradeceré sus reviews:**

**Eternal-vampire:**jeje, sip, tenía que aparecer Kikyou para arruinar los planes. xD no me cae tan mal ella, sólo que necesito de su presencia para ciertas partes del fic.

**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** jeje, una vida dificil la verdad :S y sobre las escenas de romance, pss desde ese capítulo van a empezar y para el lemon aun faltan algunos caps.

**Karon: **no te preocupes por la flor, en su momento aparecera y será de gran ayuda o tal vez podrá traer ¿dolor? jijiji

**Amboise: **Gracias de verdad por todos tus consejos, te lo agradezco infinitamente. Estoy conciente de que mi ortografía no es excelente, pues a mis 14 años no tengo tanta experiencia en la escritura. Bueno, y también me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir /// eso me hace sentir bien.

**sIrEnA-cHan¡**que bueno tenerte también por acá! no me adelante datos señorita o-ó jiji, bueno, como a todas te doy las gracias por seguir mi fic y haber dejado un review y sobre lo de Angelus, nop, es un fic que aún tiene mucho que contar ;3

**inu to aome: **¡kyyyyaaa! amiga, me alegra tanto contar contigo también por acá. Me creerías que tenía algo de dudas por publicar el fic aquí .. siempre pruebo en CZ haber si tiene algo de éxito y si sí, lo publico acá ;3 rara mi forma de pensar ¿nu?

**Malpomene: **O.O oh! wooow! me has dado una increíble idea para un capítulo 0 ¡GRACIAS!

**Bueno, creo que son todas, así que...de nuevo les agradezco su paciencia y apoyo.**

**atte: ...:::TanInu:::...**

Dejen Reviews)


	10. Dulces Celos

**Hola! Sé que me he tardado bastatne en la conti, pero...u.u fueron vacaciones, y la vd me dio algo de flojera pasarmelas escribiendo, pero weno...aca se las dejo ;3 jiji espero que les guste.**

**(Cáp. 10: "Dulces" Celos)**

Caminaban juntas, en dirección al edificio prinicpal de la escuela. Pasó muy cerca de Inuyasha y Miroku, que al parecer estuvieron jugando fútbol con unos cuantos alumnos de 2° grado. Frunció el ceño al verlo, estaba loca po hacerse enamorado de ese chico tan engreído...pretencioso...presumido...calculador...musculoso...amable...inteligente...¡Haber, lo estaba insultando, no adulando! Se mordió el labio, y se cruzó de brazos, inflando sus cachetes haciendo un leve puchero. Miro de nuevo a los chicos y soltó un leve gruñido, regresando su mirada hacia el frente. Escucho como su amigo se reían en voz baja, haciéndola gruñir nuevamente. Todo el mundo estaba en su contra¡ya no podía confiar en nadie!

----------

Pasar por el salón de la tal Kagura, había sido un problema, recién se había dado cuenta de sus malditos sentimientos hacia el chico, y tenía que ver a más de 10 chicas con fotografías suyas pegadas en todos sus últiles, y para colmo todas distintas.

-"¡¡¡Pareciera que les esta posando!!!"-pensó enojado al ver que en una aparecía de frete y sonriendo-.

-Deja de mirarlas así, pareciera que las quisieras golpear-.

-Ganas no me faltan-.

-Oh-.

----------

En el salón, se fue a sentar, aún enojada y algo triste, lo volteo a ver de reojo, si ella estaba triste, él estaba peor; no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de cuanta tristeza poseía el muchacho en su mirada.

Por primera vez, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle el por que de su sufrimiento, aunque ya se daba una idea, y la respuesta era demasiado simple y obvia.

-"Por mi culpa"-.

El profesor entro, y dio inicio la clase de Creatividad; clase que fue recientemente agregada al programa escolar, pues los padres decidieron que sus hijos no tenían la creatividad ni para dibujar un árbol.

-Bueno, les tengo buenas noticias, júntense por grupos de 4, haremos una dinámica de cocina-les indico el profesor sacando varias bolsas-.

Sango se acerco a ella, seguida de Miroku, ella miro a Inuyasha, y antes de que dijera algo, éste fue jalado por un grupo de chicas para que estuviera en su equipo.

-"¡¡Que descaradas, ni si quiera le preguntaron!!"-.

No tuvieron tanta opción para escoger a su 4 integrante, una chica algo robusta, con pecas y lentes se les unió de mala gana, era una de las rivales de Sango en literatura y eso sería un gran problema.

-Bueno, a cada equipo les daré lo necesario, iremos al área de cocina-les dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose al lugar de trabajo.

----------

Miraba con ira al grupo de chicas que iban junto a Inuyasha, una lo tomaba del brazo derecho, otra del izquierdo y la última iba al lado de la otra, intentando quitarla para que ahora fuera ella quien lo tomara del brazo.

-"¿Cómo termine con ellas?"-pensó el chico, viendo la pelea que tenían las chicas por sus brazos-"Pues eran ellas, o las miradas de odio de Ahome"-.

---------

Al llegar al aula, todos ocuparon una mesa, y el profesor comenzó a darle los materiales necesarios.

-Haremos una receta bastante sencilla, son galletas de vainilla-les dijo el profesor dejando unos tazones, huevos, harina etc.-.

Algunas chicas se entusiasmaron bastante al tener una clase de cocina, mientras que otras se dejaban caer sobre la mesa con cara de enojo y aburrimiento.

A Inuyasha le tocó de las entusiastas, que en cuanto les dieron el tazón, tomaron su libro y comenzaron a ver lo ingredientes, él, mientras simplemente las miraba con gran aburrimiento.

-Joven Ariwa, tiene que ayudar-le indico el profesor al pasar por su mesa-.

-De acuerdo profesor-respondió tomando algunas cosas.

Ahome estaba sentada de frente hacia la mesa del muchacho, cosa que complicaba un poco la forma de trabajar de él.

-"Su mirada da miedo"-pensó batiendo la pasta de las galletas.

-Eres bueno-le dijo una de las chicas.

-Sí, seras un espléndido esposo-dijo otra.

-Que afortunada será quien se convierta en tu mujer-dijo la última.

-Que suerte tengo-respondieron las tres al unísono.

La pelea de desató, por lo menos la de miradas, el aura estaba muy pesada alrededor de él, y ya lo estaba molestando; pero también, aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, le estaba dando miedo.

-Si no dejan de pelear, me voy al equipo de Ahome-les dijo en manera de amenaza.

Al instante las chicas se tragaron todas su palabras y se fueron junto a él, lo que menos querían era que el "cerebrito" les quitara al "bombón" de la clase.

Por otro lado, el equipo de Ahome estaba ardiendo en llamas, por así decirlo, por que dicha chica, estaba batiendo la mezcla a gran velocidad, que incluso salía pequeñas gotas o partes del batido.

-"Malditas…".

Bueno, quien no se pondría así, si ve a 3 de las chicas más bellas de la secundaria, sobre el chico que les gusta.

Ver de esa manera a las chicas, era suficiente para sacarla de sus casillas rápidamente, y les diré el por que; una de las chicas estaba recargada en su hombro y sujetándolo del brazo, otra estaba en la misma posición pero del otro lado y la última, para colmo y consecuencia, estaba casi sentada en sus piernas; poses muy comprometedoras, y más con una chica celosa a los extremos.

-"Inuyasha…no me importa cuanto te quiera, me las pagarás".

-Bueno chicos, ahora, pongan la mezcla en los moldes-indico el profesor poniendo algunos moldes en las mesas.

-¡¡El de corazón!!-pedía una de las chicas.

-¡¡No, el de la estrella!!-pedía la otra.

-¡¡No, la luna!!-pedía la última.

-"Que desesperantes son"-pensaba el chico viendo la pequeña pelea de las chicas.

-Chicas¿y si hacen los 3?-les pregunto el profesor lo más tranquilo posible.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!-

-Gracias profesor-le susurro Inuyasha.

-De nada.

---------

-Madre, desde hace tiempo hay una pregunta que me intriga bastante.

-¿Cuál?-.

-¿Dónde conociste al muchacho?-.

-¿Cuál muchacho hija?-pregunto Kaede bebiendo un poco de café.

-Inuyasha, madre¿en donde lo conociste?-.

-No me digas que no te acuerdas de él.

-Eh…no.

-Hay Hija, haber…déjame refrescarte la memoria…-.

_LUNA QUIERES SER MADRE_

_Y NO ENCUENTRAS QUERER_

_QUE TE HAGAN MUJER_

_DIME LUNA DE PLATA_

_QUE PRETENDES HACER_

_CON UN NIÑO DE PIEL_

_Y EN LAS NOCHES QUE HAYA LUNA LLENA_

_SERA POR QUE EL NIÑO ESTE DE BUENAS_

_Y SI EL NIÑO LLORA_

_MENGUARA LA LUNA_

_PARA HACERLE UNA CUNA_

_Y SI EL NIÑO LLORA…_

_MENGUARA LA LUNA…_

_PARA HACERLE UNA CUNA…_

_HIJO DE LA LUNA…_

La mujer se había quedado anonadada con lo que su madre le había dicho, más bien cantado; no podía creer que ese muchacho fuera…

-Madre¿es una broma verdad?-

-¿Alguna vez me has visto bromear?-

-No.

Suficiente con eso, la mujer se dejo caer sobre le sillón, mirando a su madre bastante confundida y sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…?-intentó decir, pero su madre se le adelanto.

-Sabes muy bien que Inuyasha siempre ha confiado en mí, y esta vez me pidió algo muy difícil, al parece…se enamoro-dijo Kaede bastante tranquila.

-¿¡Que él que!?-grito asombrada la señora Ariwa.

-Se enamoro.

-¿De quién?-

-La has de conocer, es amiga de Miroku, se llama Ahome-.

-¿¡Que!?-

-Eres muy escandalosa hija-.

-Madre, dime todo-.

-Es muy larga la historia-.

-No me importa-.

-De acuerdo-

---------

-Bueno muchacho, ahora saquen las galletas del horno, y veamos como les quedaron-.

Todos se dirigieron a sus hornos asignados y sacaron las galletas; al instante el salón se lleno de un aroma delicioso, provocando uno que otro rugido por parte de los estómagos de algunos hambrientos.

-Bueno, ahora probare una de cada uno, y veremos quien fue el mejor equipo-.

Todos dejaron las bandejas sobre las mesas, y esperaron al profesor; todos veían atentamente los gestos que hacía al probar las galletas.

-Muy dulces-

-Saladas-

-No tienen sabor-

-Más o menos-.

-Pasables-.

Llegó el turno del grupo de Ahome, el profesor se llevó una galleta a la boca, mientras que Sango rezaba en voz baja.

-Mmm….están muy bien-les dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos suspiraron de satisfacción, entonces la atención se centró en el grupo de Inuyasha, que era el siguiente.

----------

Las chicas sujetaban fuertemente al muchacho, estaban muertas de nervios, como si les fueran a hacer el juicio final, mientras que él estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Tomo una galleta, y para las pobres chicas, todo se volvió en cámara lenta, el momento en el cual la galleta iba a la boca del profesor. En cuanto la mordió, las chicas apretaron con tanta fuerza la pobre chico, que se tuvo que quejar dolorido.

-No siento mi brazo.

-Están…-

-……-

-¡Deliciosas!-exclamo terminándose la galleta rápidamente.

-¡¡Wiii!!-gritaron las chicas mientras saltaban, y jalaban al chico a la fuerza para que estuviera con ellas.

-¡¡Suéltenme, montón de locas!!-gritaban mientras sacudía su brazo intentando que las jóvenes lo soltaran.

Ahome, unas mesas atrás miraba la escena con mucha gracia. No podía negarlo, ese chico era demasiado gracioso, además de ser atractivo. Suspiró rendida, era hora de cambiar su forma de ser con el chico o éste terminaría enamorándose de algunas de las guacamayas que tenía como compañeras.

---------

Ya estaban en receso, Inuyasha estaba recargado en "su" árbol, del lado contrario, ocultándose de la nueva maraña de chicas que se había conseguido, por el momento lo único que deseaba era paz.

-¿Inuyasha?.

-"Oh no"-pensó al saber que era la voz de una mujer.

-¡¡Inuyasha!!-

-"¿Ahome?"-.

Se dio la vuelta y se fijo en la persona que estaba ahí, Ahome lo miraba de nuevo con esa maldita mirada calculadora, como odiaba esa mirada, prefería verla alegre, con vida, y no así, como muerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ten-.le dijo dándole una bolsita rosa, con un moño.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto tomándolo y viéndolo detenidamente.

-Quédatelo-le dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

-Gra…Gracias-.

Lo volteó a ver, y con algo de vergüenza, le dio una sonrisa pequeña pero tierna y siguió con su camino.

-Bueno, aunque sea ya no me odia tanto-.

continuara...

**es todo...finito...**

**¿que les pareció? mmm...u.u de seguro terrible. weno, esperare a sus reviews...apps gracias a:**

**_Yukime_**

**_Willnira_**

**_Lady Dila_**

**_Serena Tsukino Chiba_**

**_Amboise_**

**bueno, ahora seh me despido.**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! ;3**

**chao**


	11. Subconciente y corazón unidos

**Bueno, les traje la conti un poco más rápido de lo normal jijii x3 weno, espero que les agrade, esta la hice en un momento de locura total --U no sean tan crueles conmigo ..U**

**(Cáp. 11: Subconsciente y corazón unidos)**

La tensión había disminuido bastante, pues el rencor entre Inuyasha y Ahome ya no estaba en su mejor momento, aunque, por otro lado, el amor de las chicas por el joven, seguía igual o peor según el pobre chico.

-Bueno, para la próxima clase, harán un experimento, que normalmente se hace hasta la universidad, pero haremos la excepción-les decía la profesora de civismo con una gran sonrisa.

Por la cara que pusieron algunos, ya se imaginaban que experimento era, pues a sus hermanos mayores se los había impuesto y fue desesperante y aburrido. Aunque para otro fue una de las experiencias más maravillosas...¡Sí como no!

-Aja, como se han de imaginar, es el de cuidar un huevo, en parejas, como si fuera su hijo-dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa, al ver la cara de horror que ponían la gran mayoría de los varones, incluido Inuyasha pues la posibilidad que le tocara Ahome, era casi nula; así que mejor negarse y no arriesgarse a que le tocara una loca psicópata obsesionada con él.

-¡¡Nos negamos!!-gritaron algunos jóvenes con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues, a mí que me importa, es la mitad de su calificación final, así que ustedes verán…-les dijo la maestra amenazándolos.

Todos la miraron con cara de "muérase" y se dejaron caer sobre la banca rendidos y murmurando algunas maldiciones.

-Bien.

La maestra saco unos papelitos y escribió los nombres de todos sus alumnos, y separo a los hombres y a las mujeres, y los puso en distintos botecitos.

-Cuando los vaya nombrando, vendrán y tomaran un papel-les decía la profesora terminando de meter los papeles.

-Ariwa Miroku-

-Al matadero, que Kami este de mi parte-murmuro levantándose y llendo hacia el escritorio.

Metió su mano en el botellita y rogó a todos los kamis que por una vez le ayudaran, pero como buen orador no era, sus posibilidades estaría total y rotundamente en su contra...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!-grito dejándose caer de rodillas, haciendo su mejor escena de drama-¡¡¡LOS PAPELES ESTAN CARGADOS!!!-gritaba mientras seguía con su dramatización.

-Hay, que exagerado ere-decía la maestra entrando en su rincón oscuro y quitándole el papelito de la mano-Oh-exclamo con asombro-¡¡Sakura Yamiko Nagasaki!!-dijo la profesora, haciendo que la chica se levantara de susto y algo alegre-Eres la pareja de Ariwa-le dijo la profesora regresando y tachando los nombres; mientras la chica sonreía, hasta darse cuenta de algo.

-¡¡Yo no quería con éste Ariwa!!-señalando a un abatido Miroku-¡¡Yo quería con el otro!!-gritaba señalando a Inuyasha que dio un salto al escuchar que lo nombraban de esa manera.

-Así es la vida-le dijo la profesora sin ponerle atención-En la guerra y en amor todo se vale.

-Sí, como las trampas-murmuró Sakura sentándose y desahogándose con un cuaderno

Miroku regreso a su lugar, seguido de sus espectros de tristeza, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su banca, y ser cubierto por su aura triste-Tengo la peor suerte del mundo-.

-Ahora, Sango Matsumoto.

La muchacha se levanto, ahora, quién le tocara, sería de los peores, rogaba que por lo menos, le tocara con Inuyasha, pues su pareja deseada ya se había ido con una de las fresas.

-¡Maldición!-

-¿Quién…?-

-Kouga Negima-murmuro entre dientes, haciendo que una de las chicas de atrás gritara en forma de objeción.

-Silencio señorita Ayame-.

-Pero…-

-Silencio-

Se dejo caer en la silla, mirando con odia a la maestra, mientras que ésta, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esas miradas por parte de sus alumnos.

-Inuyasha Ariwa-

Una reacción en cadena por parte de casi todas las chicas se desató, todas comenzaron a orar; imploraban, rogaban en voz alta, maldecían a las demás, etc. Todo lo posible para que fueran la pareja de él aunque fuera sólo en esa ocación.

-"Por favor…"-rogaba el muchacho mientras metía su mano en el frascoy sacó un papaelito.

Para las chicas todo se volvio en cámara lenta, mientras tomaba bien el papelito y lo desenvolvía lentamente.

Se quedo boca abierta al ver quién iba a ser su compañera, sin darse cuenta de que todas las mujeres se habían levantado de sus asientos y ahora se lanzaban sobre él para lograr ver el nombre que tenía escrito el pequeño papel. Pero tuvieron una muy grande sorpresa, y simplemente no puedieron reprimiro un gran y sonoro:

-¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!?-.

-Oh, chicas, con permiso, dejen respirar al chico-les decía la maestra quitándolas y viendo el papel-¡Oh, que sorpresa!-exclamo soltando una gran sonrisa-¡¡Ahome Higurashi!!-.

Ahome salto de sorpresa, y miro como todas sus compañeras la veían de manera asesina, le causaron miedo esas miradas; pero de todas maneras, soltó una gran sonrisa en forma de victoria.

_-"¿Feliz?"-_

-No sabes cuanto-

-¿No saber que Ahome?-pregunto Sango viendo que su amiga estaba hablando sola.

-No nada-

Escoger las parejas fue algo sumamente difícil, pues todas las chicas estaban renuentes a aceptar a sus parejas, pero a final de cuentas, tuvieron que resignarse.

-Bueno, la próxima clase, les daré los huevos para que comiencen, tendrán que cuidarlo durante un mes-les dijo la profesora mirando su calendario y luego sonreírle a sus alumnos, que ya planeaban una cruel venganza contra esa mujer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ya iba camino a su casa, acompañada por su amiga Sango, que seguía maldiciendo por su mala suerte de tener como pareja al chico más presumido, pretencioso y…tonto, de la clase.

-Ya tranquila-

-Sí, como a ti no te toco Kouga-

-Jeje, no es tan malo¿o sí?-

-Déjame pensarlo…mmmm...¡¡Sí, es muy malo!!-

-Hmp…exagerada-

-Cómo a ti te toco con tu más anhelado sueño, no te puedes quejar-dijo pícaramente.

-Fue la suerte-

-Nop-dijo alegre y dando la vuelta en una esquina y tomando dirección a su casa-¡¡Fue el destino!!-

-¿Destino?-murmuro con el rostro media agachado y un poco sonrojada.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha estaba sentado haciendo la tarea, mientras que Miroku estaba en su cama, "llorando" a su mala suerte mientras golpeaba con ira una almohada con la forma de la carita de un oso que tenía desde que era pequeño.

-Eres exageradamente dramático-decía el chico frunciendo el ceño.

No le hizo caso y siguió con su dramatismo barato, golpeando al pobre oso.

-¿No esta tan mal, o sí?-

-Sí, es muy malo, esa chica me odia, es capaz de tirarme de las escaleras, o atropellarme con su auto, o capaz que si voy a su casa, finja un accidente y me lance un cuchillo-decía con voz entrecortada y temerosa-¿Kami, que hice mal?-

-Exagerado-

-Sí, TÚ no te quejas, te toco con Ahome-decía dándose la vuelta y mirando la cara que su amigo ponía.

-¡¡Oye!!-

-Qué…¿Cómo le hiciste?¿Su papel estaba marcado verdad?¿¡Por que no me dijiste cual era el de Sango!?-.

-Primero, el papel de Ahome no estaba marcado, dudo que los papeles estuvieran truncados, y si querías estar con Sango, hubieras pensado con el corazón, no con la mente pervertida que tiene baka-.

-Si, como no-

-Piensa lo que quieras, de todas maneras, tendrás que tener a "Sakurita" de esposa por un mes-

-Cállate-murmuraba mientras se lanzaba sobre el desdichado oso.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Estaba recostada en su cama, leía una y otra vez algunos artículos o reportajes, relacionados con el "Hijo de la Luna" pues sentía, que Inuyasha Ariwa, tenía una gran relación, más bien, un gran parentesco con dicho personaje.

-¿Qué escondes Inuyasha?-decía mientras miraba la rosa que aún no se secaba, a pesar de tanto tiempo de haberla tenido; aún mantenía su brillo, belleza y lucidez.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Oye… ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Miroku sacando una bolsita rosa de la mochila de Inuyasha.

-¡¡Deja ahí!!-le grito arrebatándosela y poniéndola en su escritorio, muy cerca de él.

-Tranquilo¿Quién te la dio?-

-Que te importa-

-¿Es una admiradora¿O una novia?-

Lo miro con cara asesina y en menos de un minuto, su joven primo ya se encontraba empinado fuera del cuarto del chico, con el trasero levantado y con una marca en el pantalon, echa por el zapato del chico.

-Sólo quería saber-

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tomó la bolsita del escritorio mientras la miraba ¿la abría o no? La desesperación, el deseo, y la curiosidad lo estaban dominando. Y finalmente, como dice el dicho "_La curiosidad mató al gato"_ el chico decidió que hacer...

-La abro-

Jalo el pequeño listón, deshaciendo el moño y haciendo que la bolsita soltara un fuerte aroma dulce.

-Son…-dijo sacando una de la bolsa-las galletas-.

No creyó que le fuera a dar eso, pero estaba infinitamente feliz de eso, pues, además de estar deliciosas, tenían algo especial, algo que hacían que su corazón sintiera que por fin Kami estuviera dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Demasiada coincidencia que me mande galletas en forma de corazón ¿no?-dijo alegre tomando otra de la bolsita y lanzándose a su cama con ésta entre sus manos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Estaba bastante aburrida, en la computadora, no había absolutamente nadie con quién hablar, sin contar que no tenía un gran número de contactos.

-Ya me aburrí-

Se levanto y se fue a cambiar, tomo su pijama y se comenzó a cambiar. No importaba cual inteligente fuera, a todos los chicos, por lo menos una vez, se les había pasado por la mente, la idea de acostarse con ella, pues tenía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado; era una belleza inteligente.

-¿Qué hago?-

Un pensamiento extraño paso por su mente, recordó la razón por la cual le había dado esas galletas al joven, así que comenzó a hablar con la única persona que le entendía y que le hacía entrar en razón, sí misma

_-"¿Por qué le diste las galletas?"-_

-Me pareció algo bueno, después de lo mal que lo trate-

_-"¿Sólo por eso?"-_

-Si, solo por eso-

_-"¿Segura?"-_

-Sí, y basta de preguntas-

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

-Por que ya me hartaste-

_-"¿Y eso es malo?"-_

-¡¡¡Sí!!!-

_-"Bueno, entonces ¿jamás admitirás que te has enamorado de él cierto?"-_

-No-

_-"¿Aunque tu vida dependiera de ello?"-_

-Hmp…no sé, tal vez, solo en ese caso-

_-"¿Y que harás ahora que son "marido y mujer" por un mes?"-_

-Nada-

_"Eres muy cortante"-_

-Lo sé-

_-"Bien, entonces no admitas que te mueres por él"-_

-De acuerdo-

_-"¡Huy me desesperas!"-_

-El sentimiento es mutuo-

_-"Adiós"-_

-Adiós, cuídate-

_-"¡¡Ah!!"-_

-Jeje no puedo creer que yo me pelee conmigo misma-decía mientras veía el reloj-Las 11:36, a dormir-.

Se dejo caer, y entonces escucho una molesta vocecilla que según ya se había ido pero ahora quería seguir con el desesperante interrogatorio.

_-"Di que lo amas"-_

-No lo haré-

_-"Dilo"-_

-No-

Escucho como la puerta se abría y su hermana aparecía, bastante molesta por la conversación " chica a pared" que su hermana estaba teniendo.

-Veo que serás la pareja de Inuyasha en el experimento del huevo-dijo bastante celosa

-Aja-

-¿Y en donde lo harán?-

-En su casa-

-Oh, y si algún día lo hacen aquí-

-No lo creo-

-¿por?-

-Por que no y punto, ahora vete que quiero dormir-

-Malvada-le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente.

-Sí, ya lo sabía-dijo respondiendo a su insulto.

_-"Di que lo amas"-_

-¿Qué no te habías ido ya?-

_-"No, soy parte de ti, así que no me iré hasta que lo admitas"-_

-Bien, lo amo¿contenta?-

_-"No, dilo con sinceridad"-_

-¡Hay, ya déjame dormir!-

_-"No"-_

Se tapo la cabeza con una almohada e intento dormir, pero aún seguía allí esa molesta voz sonando una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_-"Di que lo amas"-_

-Lo diré cuando yo quiera-

_-"Entonces no duermas"-_

-Mira, un trato, déjame dormir, y mañana en la mañana te contesto-

_-"Mmm….no"-_

-Te odio-

_-"Te odias a ti misma"-_

-Me rindo-

_-"Que bien"-_

-Que desesperante eres

_-"Sip, lo sé"_

-¿Estaras toda la noche molestándome?-

_-"Sip"-_

-¿Que tú no duermes?-

_-"Nop"-_

-¡Pues yo ssí, así que déjame dormir!-

_-"Huy, lo siento..."_

-¿Me dejaras dormir?-

_-"No"-_

-¡¡Kyyyyaaa!!-

-¡Kagome, haz el favor de callarte, hay personas que desean dormir!-gritó Kikyou desde su habitación.

-Fhe, ahora es ella la que pide que la deje descanzar.

Perfecto, ahora se expresaba igual que el muchacho, al ritmo que iba en unas cuantas horas terminaría gritando en la cima de la torre de Tokyo que ama al muchacho.

_-"Jeje, ese pensamiento me gusto, esa será mi nueva meta"-_

-UGH, te lo pido, casi de rodillas, por favor déjame dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela.

_-"Sólo di...-Estoy enamorada de InuYasha Ariwa y se lo dire antes de que se cumplan 5 meses de haberlo conocido"-_

-Estas loca.

-"_Sip, loca de amor"-_

-Deja de decir eso.

-_"No"-_

-Bueno-dijo tomando aire mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano sobre su corazón-Estoy enamorada de InuYasha Ariwa, y espero decírserlo antes de que se cumplan cinco meses de haberlo conocido¿contenta?-

-_"No sabes cuanto"-_

-¿Puedo dormir ya?-

_-"Sip"_

Se acotó nuevamente e intento conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que le iba a hacer más difícil que hace unas horas. Comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama, ahora todo lo que había peleado con su subconciente le rondaba en la cabeza¿de verdad estaba tan enamorada de InuYasha? Dio una última vuelta quedando fretne a frente con la rosa blanca que brillaba bajo la luz de luna.

-¿A quien amo en realidad?-

continuara...

**Weno, acabo...espero que por lo menos les haya gustado un pedacito --U**

**Gracias a: **

** Aino Aki -nikole-piraru elric-Amboise**

**la miko de hielo ahome-Willnira**

_**atte: TanInu**_


	12. Marido y Mujer

**Hola! aca ando muy feliz por los reviews que dejaron con el cáp. pasado, jeje espero que este cap. sea de su agrado...**

**(Cáp. 12 "Marido y Mujer…")**

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, hasta en sus sueños su conciencia la estuvo molestando,a pesar de que había jurado que le diría todo al muchacho, pero como era de esperar, su conciencia no le creyo nada y por consecuente, no la dejo dormir.

-¡¡Ya levántate Ahome!!-le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

La chica solo miro hacia atrás y dejo el cepillo sobre el buró, estaba ya lista para irse, desde las 12:30 de la noche lo estuvo, así que, no fue necesario el griterio de todas las mañanas. Debía de admitir que se veía fatal, con ojeras, sus ojos un poco rojos y su cara un poco inchada, pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Qué hago en 1 hora?-

Dio una vuelta por su habitación, reacomodó unos libros que estaban fuera de lugar; y luego de 15 minutos, se sentó en su cama y se dedicó a admirar la rosa que estaba cerca de la ventana para que le entrara luz.

-¿Por qué no se ha secado?-

Se acerco y se sorprendió al ver que el florero en el cual la tenían, no tenía agua, y al parecer desde hace mucho. Rápidamente lo tomo y lo llevó al baño, para ponerle un poco de agua.

-Eres una planta muy especial.

La dejo donde estaba y la volvió a mirar, por más cosas que pudieran pasar, la rosa no mostraba signos de secarse, si no al contrario, se ponía cada vez más bella.

-¿Que relación tienes con InuYasha?-

Lo analizó un momento, los nombres eran iguales, pero los chicos no, bueno, en sí, a uno no lo conocía muy bien que digamos el "Hijo de la Luna" sólo se le había aparecido una noche y "extrañamente" ella quedo flechada. Recordaba su cabello platinado, sus bellos ojos claros, con un destello dorado; en cambio, el Inuyasha que conocía, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro y los ojos cafés, aunque en más de una ocasión, había visto en ellos un leve destello dorado.

-Aunque no lo quiera admitir, ellos dos se parecen demasiado.

Miro el reloj, las 7:05 de la mañana, aún era muy temprano para irse a la escuela, por lo menos unos 10 minutos más para seguir meditando el parentesco de los dos jóvenes que le habían cautivado el corazón.

_-"¡Hey, no es verdad!"-_se regaño al analizar lo antes pensado-"_No estoy enamorada de ambos...bueno, en sí, no lo sé_"-murmuró pensando bien.

No quería admitir lo que sentía por InuYasha Ariwa, pues sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a un personaje imaginario, hecho por pobladores cerca del Fuji, y que sólo aparecía en noches de Luna ¿tenía buen gusto para enamorarse, no? Frunció el ceño, debía de admitir que el InuYasha que conocía, también tenía lo suyo.

-Colmo, no sé ni lo que siento

-"Ja, voy ganando"-

Suspiró, estaba harta de escucharse a sí misma, y lo peor es que no se podía deshacer de ella misma.

-Me detesto.

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la ventana principal del palacio, se encontraba en la ciudad, y eso era suficiente, pues no le iba a tomar mucho rastrear su energía.

-Con un error…serás mío.

Sonrió, cuando lo atrapara, la regañada, y castigo que le iba a imponer le caería bien, pues al parecer, aún no llegaba la "madre" del chico, por que cuando se enterara que lo había perdido, lo iba a destrozar.

-Espero que mi señora este de buenas.

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

Inuyasha miraba la pequeña bolsa, aún tenía galletas, quería mantenerlas como un dulce recuerdo de Ahome.

-Espero que ya me haya perdonado del todo.

Se termino de poner la camisa y guardó en su mochila la ropa de deporte, pues sería la primera clase del año, aunque pareciera raro, el profesor había estado hospitalizado y la clase la había tomado el maestro de matemáticas.

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

Caminaba lentamente, era muy temprano y no tenía nada de prisa, esperaba encontrarse con su amiga Sango en la esquina, donde siempre la esperaba.

-¡Oh!-

Para su sorpresa, ella ya estaba allí, y no sola, sino con alguien de verdad no deseaba ver de momento.

-Kouga…

Era un joven apuesto, de cabellos negros, recogidos en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran azules con un toque verdoso; capitán de varios equipos, excelente deportista, traía muertas a gran parte de las mujeres, pero recientemente había sido destronado por "cierta personita"

-¡¡Ahome!!-

-Hola joven Kouga.

El joven, que desde hace mucho se había enamorado perdidamente de la chica, era lindo y todo lo que quisieran, pero tenía unos cuantos pero significativos defectos.

-Mi querida novia¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-

-Para empezar, no soy tu novia, nunca lo seré y segundo, estaba bien.

-¿Estabas?-

-Sí, estaba.

Camino alejándose del muchacho, de que era considerado y protector lo era, pero casi siempre era desesperante, pues alejaba a todos los que quisieran ser sus amigos, bueno, no todos, solo a los varones, Miroku era la excepción, pues fue su amigo desde antes de que Kouga entrara a la escuela.

-¿Qué dije?-

-Nada, con el simple echo de verte, le arruinaste el día.

-Muy graciosa Sango.

-Además, recuerda que somos "esposos"

-En mi sueños sería algo tuyo

-También yo, pero no pienso reprobar la materia.

-A mí no me importa, así que…

Antes de decir algo, ya tenía un coscorrón por parte de la joven que ya iba unos pasos adelante y se sobaba la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Bruja…

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

Inuyasha y Miroku ya estaba en el salón, seguían con la plática o más bien interrogatorio o súplica por parte del segundo.

-Por favor…dime quien te las dio.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Ruega, suplica, llora, no lo haré.

-Eres cruel.

-Sí, lo sabía.

En ese momento entró el trío, Inuyasha miro a la chica que iba al frente y le dio una sonrisa, para probar si por lo menos ya su odio se había vuelto en perdón. Una inmensa alegría lo cubrió cuando la sonrisa le fue devuelta, suspiro en forma de satisfacción, ya no lo odiaba, lo había perdonado.

-Hola-dijeron al unísono.

-Hola, respondieron con una sonrisa las mujeres.

Kouga se había ido a sentar atrás, donde siempre, mirando con odio al muchacho de ojos cafés, pues sentía, más bien sabía, que entre él y Ahome se estaba formando algo, algo del cual se iba a arrepentir si lo permitía.

-"Ella es mía, la vi primero"-

Inuyasha sintió la mirada de celos de Kouga y volteó discretamente hacia atrás, noto un ademán que le hizo, no lo entendió muy bien, pero el otro que hizo si lo entendió, paso su mano por su cuello, como si fuera un cuchillo y luego lo señalaba.

-"¿Acaso piensa matarme o atacarme?" "¿Qué le hice?"-pensaba tragando con dificultad.

El profesor entró, y los grupitos se deshicieron y cada quién se fue a su lugar y sacaron los libros necesarios.

-Bueno, la maestra de recreación y deberes, me aviso sobre el experimento que tendrán, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, les hace falta madurar y saber que es el cuidar de algo.

Ningún alumno se inmuto, menos las mujeres, que estaban de duelo, por así decirlo, casi todas venían con algo negro y con una cara de muertas en vida, mientras que de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas de odio contra Ahome.

-Por sus caras…veo que no les toco con quién querían ¿verdad?-

-¡¡¡NO!!!-gritaron casi todos al unísono.

El profesor incluso dio un brinco hacia atrás, pro el susto que le habían propinado sus alumnos.

-Bueno, dejando ese tema atrás, comencemos la clase.

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

En el recreo, todos parecían contar el tiempo para que les entregaran a sus "hijos" y el martirio comenzara.

-No quiero…no quiero…-

-Sango, cálmate.

-No…Kouga no.

-Sango.

-No lo quiero.

-Por favor Sango.

-No…no…no…

-Cálmate.

-¡¡Quiero el divorcio!!-

-¡Sango!-

-Ahome, es que, no…no quiero a ese de "esposo".

-Pues resígnate, que en ½ hora lo tendrás.

-Lo dices tan tranquila, fuiste la única a quien el toco con quien quería.

-Sip.

-Hmp…en cambio yo, tengo que soportar a Kouga.

-Ni modo.

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

-Me moriré…-decía Miroku fingiendo un suicidio, tomándose las manos en el cuello y apretándose.

-Eres un exagerado-murmuraba el chico mientras se recargaba en su mano, admirando los cambios de color de su primo-

-¿Y si finjo que me enfermo y me voy?-decía mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-De todos modos te tocara con Sakura, así que cállate y resígnate.

-Hum-decía dejándose caer, no se sabía si por resignación o por un desmayo.

-¿Miroku?-

Se acerco a su primo y lo movió un poco, pero no ocurrió nada. Frunció el ceño, lo movió con más brusquedad, poniéndolo boca arriba y encontrando los ojos de su primo en forma de espiral. Gruñó levemente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que abriera los ojos justo antes de escuchar la campana sonar. Soltó un grito demasiado afeminado mientras tomaba a InuYasha del brazo.

-Te doy mi colección de Videos y Revistas.

-¿Yo para que quiero tu montón de cochinadas?-

-Para entretenerte¡¡Cuídalas bien!!-

-Sí, aja…lo primero que haré es quemarlas o arrojarlas a un barranco.

-No seas cruel.

-Hmp…mejor las quemo y luego las lanzo al barranco.

-Malo

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

Todos veían la puerta, esperando a que entrara el mismísimo Satanás y les diera el objeto que les causaría la locura y la desesperación. Cuando la puerta se abrió, algunos contuvieron la respiración, otros oraban y mientras, uno que otro ya se habían dado por vencidos y mejor esperaban que fueran juzgados en el purgatorio.

-Bueno chicos…aquí les traigo a sus "hijos"-indico la maestra dejando una bolsa sobre su escritorio.

Miroku mientras oraba, miro de reojo a su futura "esposa"; en sí, no estaba nada mal, era guapa, alta, buenas curvas, trasero…

-Kami, no me hagas pensar atrocidades…mi corazón le pertenece a Sango.

-Bueno, la primera pareja por favor…-

Miroku y Sakura se levantaron, ambos con cara de pocos amigos, y rencor, la maestra los miro y simplemente saco el huevo y se lo dio a la chica.

-Es tu hijo, escójanle un nombre, el sexo, y cuídenlo…¡¡Felicidades!!-

La chica miro el huevo y dio la vuelta, seguida de Miroku.

-Ahora…Sango y Kouga.

Se levantaron, Sango delante y Kouga detrás, recibieron el huevo y la maestra les dio sus felicitaciones y volvieron a su lugar.

-Ahome…Inuyasha.

Las chicas murmuraban, maldecían, sollozaban fingidamente mientras veía a la pareja levantarse.

-Bueno, ya saben, el nombre y sexo, cuídenlo bien ¡¡Felicidades, ya son padres!!-

Miraron el huevo, y suspiraron resignados, Ahome se llevo el huevo a su asiento y se sentó junto a una fantasmagórica Sango, pues a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de espectros de tristeza.

-Ya…ahora solo tienes que soportarlo por 2 semanas, no es mucho ¿o sí?-

-Sí, es mucho¡muchísimo!-le respondió levantando el rostro un poco y mirarla con cara de zombie y luego volver a poner su cara sobre el escritorio.

-Hay…estás bien loca.

-Y tú eres una afortunada.

-Ji ji ji.

Inuyasha por mientras, veía a las demás parejas, le gustaba las caras que ponían; le daban mucha gracia, la cara de repugnancia o horror que ponían en el momento que les entregaban el huevo.

-"¿Cómo haremos Ahome y yo?"-

Miro a la chica, que consolaba a su amiga y en una pequeña almohadilla ponía al huevo; se dio cuenta de algo, ella sería una excelente madre, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-"Inuyasha, piensas demasiadas cosas, el pasado al pasado y el futuro hay que esperarlo con paciencia"-

.-:-.-:-.-:-.

La maestra mando a las parejas juntas, para que hablaran de su "relación", Sakura y Miroku, simplemente, no podían llegar a un acuerdo.

-Bueno, lo cuidaremos por separado ¿cierto?-

-Sí.

-Que alivio.

-Sabes que quería con tu primo…hermano…lo que sea ¿cierto?

-Sí, estaba enterado.

-Que suerte tiene la genio

-¡Oye! Es mi amiga

-La palabra "genio" es más como un halago que un insulto.

-Pero se puede tomar en doble sentido, sin contar que tonito con el cual lo dijiste.

-Baka.

-Serás tú

-¡¡Huy!!

Se alejo muy molesta, dejando atrás a Miroku, quien con un chiflido le indico a su "familiar" que el peligro ya se había ido.

-Me encantan las mujeres, pero esta es la peor, fresa, celosa, tonta, y total y absolutamente obsesionada de ti.

-Sí, lo sabía, por eso la evito

-Comenzare a imitarte, por que son desesperantes.

-Je je

-¿Oye, Ahome y tú se reunirán en nuestra casa o en la de ella?-

-Aún no lo sé

-Mejor en la nuestra, por que no creo que quieras lidiar con tu nueva admiradora.

-Y que lo digas.

-¡Inuyasha!-

Ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, era Ahome, que corría hacia ellos; Miroku por pura reacción, se echo a caminar, sabía que era mal tercio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿En dónde nos reuniremos para el proyecto?-

-En mi casa¿cuándo puedes?-

-El día que sea.

-Perfecto.

-Oye, una cosita.

-Sí, dime.

-Podrías perdonarme por haberte tratado mal al principio.

-¡Claro!

-¿Sin rencores?-pregunto extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de él.

-Sin rencores-respondió estrechando su mano con la de ella.

Ambos estaba más que concientes de que, ahora que iban a estar más tiempo juntos, iba a ser difícil controlar las reacciones o sensaciones que tendrían al verse.

-"¿Cuándo te diré lo que soy en realidad?"-

La miro por unos instantes y noto algo distinto en su mirada, algo que reflejaba mientras lo veía a los ojos, acaso era… ¿determinación? Intentó ver más haya, pero no encontraba nada más, esa chica se traía algo entre manos y por esa simple razón debía de ser precavido.

-"Averiguare quien eres Inuyasha, lo juro"-

continuara...

**Es todo...agradecimientos a:**

**-KawaiiDany-Chan **

**-Amboise: **

**-la miko de hielo Ahome **

**-Aino Aki**

**-nikole**

**-serena tsukino chiba**

**-eternal-vampire**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**

**_::::atte: TanInu::::_**


	13. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Huyyy!! me alegra tanto que les guste el fic T-T este capítulo está largo, bueno, por que en realidad eran dos, pero al diablo con eso x3 aquí se los dejo junto, espero que sea de su agrado y de nuevo gracias por todos sus post.**

**(Cáp. 13: Tan cerca y tan lejos)**

Estaba sacando su ropa de deportes, pues la clase estaba pro comenzar, miro a su alrededor, la gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban alegres por la clase, otros, los que tenían lentes, eran delgados y les llamaban "nerds" estaban rezando por sus vidas.

-"¿Qué nos pondrá el profesor?"-

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, salió junto con Miroku; estaba algo enojado, pues su compañero no había parado de preguntarle sobre la conversación que había tenido con Ahome momentos antes de que iniciara la clase.

-Nada, ya te lo dije, no paso nada.

-Sí, y soy la reina de España

-Dios salve a la reina.

-Que gracioso

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

Al llegar a la cancha principal, todos, y cuando digo todos, es por que hasta el profesor miro a las chicas, pues el uniforme era el mismo de siempre, de tipo short extremadamente corto, y una sudadera blanca, pero las chicas si que habían cambiado.

-Cierra la boca, te va a entrar una mosca-le dijo Inuyasha a Miroku.

-Yo te digo lo mismo.

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas, por los piropos, chiflidos y caras que tenían sus compañeros, muy a pesar de que les gustaba todo lo que les decían.

-Bueno, ahora…empecemos dando 5 vueltas a la cancha, trote lento.

-Si profesor.

Corrieron por separado; chicas a la derecha, chicos a la izquierda, mientras que el profesor los veía desde el centro de la cancha.

-Sí, él bien tranquilo, solo viéndonos…correr

-Mejor cállate Sango…o te vas…a cansar…más rápido...

Mientras, los chicos se mantenían tranquilos, callados, no tenían que hablar, adelante estaban: Kouga, Houjo, Miroku, Inuyasha, y algunos más, mientras que atrás, estaban los "nerds"

-Vamos niñitas ¡Muévanse!

-Ss…ss…sí

-Son muy lentos

-Y que lo digas

Miroku e Inuyasha ignoraban la plática de Kouga y Houjo, no les agradaba mucho que digamos que se burlaran de los demás, y menos de ellos.

-Que arrogantes son

-Sí, y tú los acabas de conocer.

-¿Son aún peores?-

-Mucho más

-Uh-

Ya iban por la última vuelta, y la gran mayoría ya se sentía fatigada, pues estar casi 2 meses en "reposo" era mucho tiempo y sin acercarse a alguna máquina para hacer ejercicio o inclusive salri a caminar. En pocas palabras estaban echos una vaca.

-Debí…ejer…citarme…en…va...va…vacaciones

-Cállate…o te cansaras….mas…rápido

-Ya estoy…lo sufi…cien…temente…cansado

-¡¡Cállense Ariwas!!-

-¡Sí!-

Por fin ambos grupos terminaron; respiraban de manera muy agitada y uno que otro había caído rendido al suelo casi muerto de insolación.

-Se ve que no hicieron nada de ejercicio.

-"Igual que usted, viejo panzón"-pensaba Ahome mientras veía a su profesor.

-Bueno, ahora para mejorar su abdomen…

-¡¡NO!!-

-¡Oh! Claro que sí, se ponen por parejas y me dan 25 abdominales.

Los que aún se mantenía en pie, se dejaron caer rendidos, y mirando con odio al profesor.

-¡¡Muévanse!!-

Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron como pareja, pues el profesor no dejaba que hubiera mucho contacto entre hombres y mujeres por los uniformes tan "llamativos" de las mujeres.

-Vamos…son muy pocas

-"¡Cállese!"-

Después de 5 minutos, todos ya estaban más tranquilos y relajados, el profesor había sido llamado, así que ahora se encontraban completamente solos.

-Bueno¿Qué tal un jueguito?-

-¿Cuál Kouga?-

-Jeje mira y aprende

Kouga se levanto y fue hacia Inuyasha y Miroku, que eran acompañados de Sango y Ahome.

-Oye tú, Inuyasha

-¿Qué?-

-Una carrera.

-No, gracias.

-Jajajaja eres una gallina

-No lo soy.

-Sí lo eres ¡gallina, gallina!

-Esta bien.

Kouga sonrio, estaba conciente de que era el chico más rápido de la secundaria, y con vencer a ese tipo, quedaría como más atractivo a los ojos de las chicas y más para Ahome.

-Preparados…listos…-decía Miroku desde un lado de la pista.

-Perdedor

-Cállate

-¡¡Fuera!!-

Salieron ambos corriendo a máxima velocidad, en realidad iban muy a la par, a pesar de que había pasado menos de 5 minutos desde que habían terminado sus ejercicios.

-¡¡Vamos Kouga!!-

-¡¡Vamos Inu!!-

Las chicas gritaban, saltaban y le daban ánimos a sus predilectos, pues ambos chicos, eran los más atractivos de la secundaria, y los más populares entre las chicas y si esa no era suficiente razón, entonces simplemente no existía.

Ahome miraba a las demás, como gritaban como unas locas animándolos, sintió algo por dentro que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-

-"Que más, quieres animarlo"-

-"No estoy loca"-

-"Eso crees tú"-

-"Esto es frustrante…"-

Respiro hondo, puso un pie frente de ella, lleno sus pulmones de aire y...

-¡¡Vamos Inuyasha!!-gritó a todo pulmón.

Algunas de las chicas volteo a verla con asombro y rencor, y comenzaron a gritar con más fuerza intentando qeu su voz se escuchara más que la de Ahome.

-¡¡Vamos Inuyasha!!-

Sango y Ahome lo animaban dando saltos y gritando muy alegres y en cuanto el chico lo noto, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; sobretodo por ver a Ahome apoyándolo… ¡A él!

Kouga miro con rencor al joven e intento aumentar la velocidad, pero desafortunadamente estaba ya muy cansado, pues además de haber dado 5 vueltas a la cancha, ahora tenía que darle 2 y a máxima velocidad para ganarle al idiota ese.

-Ríndete…no me…ganaras…

-Eso…lo veremos

Eran ya los últimos 200 metros, las chicas les gritaban eufóricas, usaron su máxima velocidad para impulsarse en el último tramo y…

-¡¡Kyyyyaaa!!-

Ambos chicos respiraban con dificultad, estaban recargando sus brazos en sus rodillas, mientras que una gran multitud de chicas los rodeaba y les decían lo bien que se habían visto ambos.

-Y… ¿quién ganó?-

-Lamento decepcionarlos, pero fue un empate.

-¡UHG!-

-De todas maneras…se lucieron de la mejor manera-

-¡Cállate Miroku!-gritaron al unísono.

-Son igual de obstinados y orgullosos

-¡Que te calles!-volvieron a gritar.

-Jejeje

-Bueno… ¿y que fue eso?-

-¿A que te refieres Sango?-

-No te hagas, jamás en mi vida de había visto así

-Así ¿Cómo?-

-Emocionada, saltando, gritando, y casi dando piruetas animando a Inuyasha.

-Jiji ¿se vio muy obvio?-

-Demasiado

-Upps

-Bueno amigo mío…si creías que tenías gran cantidad de admiradoras, ahora te has superado.

-Cállate Miroku

-¿Qué tiene? Eres de los pocos chicos que se trae muertas a más de la mitad de las chicas de la secundaria.

-¿Y que tiene?-

-Eres un maldito afortunado, eso es

-Estas celoso.

-¡No es cierto!-

-Si, aja

-Bueno, es que, tienes a muchas chicas…y la mayoría muy, muy, bien dotadas.

-Eres un maldito hentai

-JI JI JI

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

Las clases había finalizado, y ahora todos se encontraban guardando sus libros para dejar algunos en los casilleros y otros llevárselos para hacer las horribles y aburridas tareas que dejaban.

Ahome desde hace mucho que había terminado de hacer todo ese lío, pero esperaba a Inuyasha, pues era el día de la primera reunión para el experimentos del "hijo" huevo.

-¿Ya?-

-Sí, ya termine

-¡Al fin!-

Salieron de la escuela, eran ya de los últimos, pues Muiroku y Sango se habían ido con sus parejas, Sango a la casa de Kouga, pero por desgracia, "Sakurita" también iría a la casa de Miroku, así que…habría un gran problema.

-¿Qué haremos con Sakura?-

-No sé, que ellos estén en el cuarto de Miroku y nosotros en el mío.

-Va a intentar entrar

-Le pongo llave a la puerta.

-Intentara otra manera de entrar.

-La única forma es por la ventana, y dudo que quiera subir con una falda que le llega a más arriba de media pierna y con una construcción en frente.

-No la conoces.

.:-:-:-:-:-:.

Al llegar a la casa, vieron un panorama bastante gracioso, Miroku sentado en un sillón sujetándose la cabeza, mientras que Sakrua traía el huevo de un lado a otro envuelto en una sabanita color rosa, e incluso se había pintado una boca y unos ojos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-¡¡SHHHH NO VEN QUE DUERME!!-

-¿Quién?-

-El huevo-dijo Miroku mirándolos como pidiendo ayuda.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos, y entonces se rompió con una gran cantidad de carcajadas por parte de Inuyasha y Ahome que se sujetaban el estómago y reían a todo pulmón.

-¡¡LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN RUIDO!!-

Las risas de calmaron enseguida, y miraron a Sakura con algo de temor.

-Chicos…es hora de comer

-¡YA VAMOS!-

Inuyasha miro a Sakura, que contoneaba sus caderas muy sensualmente y suspiro, esa chica no lo dejaría en paz tan fácilmente; y luego miro a Ahome, tan inocente, tranquila y calmada, por esas simples razones se había…

-"¿Me he que?"-

Pensó por un momento, no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por la muchacha, era algo profundo, algo más que cariño o afecto, sentía algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo echo desobedecer a su "nana" y ahora encontrarse en una casa con mortales.

Miro nuevamente a Ahome, y su corazón latió con fuerza y en su estómago sentía como su algo se moviera y le hiciera sentir extraño, sin notarlo soltó un suspiro de duda mezclada con alegría.

-¿Qué siento por ti?-

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

En la cena, era un silencio total, se comunicaban por media de miradas, no importaba si eran tristes, de celos, dudas, socorro, odio o simplemente de "me da igual"

-Y… ¿cómo van en la escuela?-

-Bien, madre.

-¿Y ustedes chicas?-

-Bien, gracias

La cena siguió en silencio, no había tema para hablar, sin contar que hacían falta los ánimos para iniciarla.

-Gracias por la comida

Inuyasha se levantó, tomo su plato y se iba a levantar, pero entonces, uno de los criados de la casa tomaron el plato y lo llevaron a la cocina para lavarlo.

-"Yo iba a hacer eso…"-

Ahome lo miro de reojo, y siguió comiendo, sin darse cuenta de que Sakura le tenía la vista encima.

-"Maldita genio con suerte…"-pensaba con recelo mientras masticaba su último bocado.

Otro de los criados tomo el plato y se lo llevo, y así sucesivamente con los de todos los que fueran terminando.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a trabajar ¿no es así Sakura?-

-Si.

Ambos se pudieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, pero la chica antes de desaparecer, le guiño el ojo a Inuyasha y le mando un pequeño beso con un ademán de mano. Al instante el autocontrol de Ahome le indicaba que no hiciera una idiotez, pues no le pareció algo muy "pulcro" el hacer tal cosa, y frente a la familia de los chicos.

-Que niña tan graciosa

-Sí, hace cosas muy chistosas

-Tienes buen pegue Inu-le dijo la señora Ariwa guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que le chico se sonrojara.

Ahome se quedo boca abierta, pues jamás creyó que la familia fuera a pensar eso, Kami, ya sabía de done Miroku saco sus mañas.

-Bueno¿vamos a mi cuarto Ahome, a hacer el trabajo?-

-¿Eh? Sí-contestó de manera distraída

También se levantaron y salieron, ambas mujeres sonrieron cómplices y se quedaron un rato más platicando sobre el futuro de esos muchachos.

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

Ya estando en la habitación, ella se sentó en la cómoda cama y miro a su alrededor; esa habitación era muy parecida a la de Miroku, pero…tenía algo distinto, un aura o ambiente diferente, como más puro, espectral.

-"Que raro…este ambiente lo he sentido antes"

-¿Ahome?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué debemos de hacer en el proyecto¿Ver al huevo?-

-Pues la verdad no sé, por que eso de observar un huevo no le veo mucha lógica

-Yo tampoco

-Será una tarde muy larga

-Y que lo digas

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

-Sakura, podrías dejar de hacer eso.

-No

Miroku se dejo caer en la cama, mientras que su acompañante estaba pegada a la pared con un vaso cerca de su oído, intentando escuchar lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua.

-No se escucha nada

-Que descubrimiento-dec´¿ia el chico de manera burlona

-Cállate

Se puso de pie, y camino por toda la habitación, miraba una que otra vez el reloj y luego la puerta; y entonces escuchó un quejido proveniente de la otra habitación

-¡¡Kyyyyyaaaa!!-

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe; con desesperación corrió hacia la habitación de Inuyasha y entro abriendo la puerta de una patada.

-¡¡Aléjate de él maldita…!!-

Ambos jóvenes la miraron asustados y sorprendidos por la manera tan brusca y agresiva en la que entró.

Sakura miro a la pareja y se sintió una estúpida, ella estaba acostada en la cama con una almohada entre sus brazos, mientras que él estaba sentado en el piso sobre un cojín, y veían televisión.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-

-Nada

-Oh, veo que no es lo que pensabas ¿verdad pequeña pervertida?-dijo Miroku recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡¡Cállate!!-le grito sumamente sonrojada.

-¿¡Qué pensabas!?-

-Nada de tu incumbencia Higurashi

-¡Tengo el derecho de saber!-

-¡¡No me grites!!-

-¡¡Tú no me grites a mí!!-

-¡¡Cállate!!-

-¡¡No, cállate tú!!-

-¡¡SILENCIO!!-

Ambas miraron a Miroku, que estaba ya bastante molesto por su actitud tan infantil

-¡Dejen de gritar, parecen niñas pequeñas!-

-¡¡Tú no te metas Ariwa!!-

-¡¡No le grites a Miroku!!-

-¡¡Yo le grito a quien quiero!!-

Inuyasha miraba a ambas chicas, se sentía un ambiente demasiado pesado en su habitación, casi ni se sentía la paz que tenía casi siempre su cuarto; lo que menos quería era unírseles…pero ya lo estaban sacando de sus casillas con sus desesperantes gritos.

-¡¡Maldita, NERD!!-

-¡¡Fresa estúpida!!-

-¡¡¡Cállense las dos!!!-les grito Inuyasha ya furioso

Los gritos cesaron de golpe y ambas lo miraron sorprendidas, jamás creyeron que él fuera a responder así.

Respiró hondo, para tranquilizarse, miro a las chicas y suspiro, al menos la calma había vuelto.

-Miroku, llévate a Sakura¿es tu esposa no?-

-Sí, de acuerdo

-¡¡Yo no me voy!!-

No quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que, la cargo y se la llevó, dejando solos a Inuyasha y Ahome, que en cuanto esos dos salieron, cerraron la puerta y esta vez con llave, no querían otra intromisión como esa.

-Tonta-murmuro Ahome sacando al lengua cotnra una puerta cerrada.

-Ya cálmate

-No lo haré

-¿Por favor?-

Lo miro de reojo y suspiro, no debía de desquitarse con él; se desquitaría con alguno de sus hermanos, o si no con la almohada.

-Bueno, ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Seguimos viendo la televisión

-No, ya termino el programa

-Ugh

Se sentó en el cama y tomo uno de los libros que estaban en un pequeño cajón de su librero, nunca los había leído, y ahora parecía ser un muy buen momento para hacerlo.

-¿Qué libro es?-

-No se

La chica lo tomo y lo abrió, en el forro no tenía el título, debía de ser muy antiguo, solo con ver la cantidad de polvo que tenía se sabría. Al abrirlo, vieron que no era un libro, sino un diario

_"Izayoi" _

Leyó una y otra vez el nombre, y miro al chico que parecía igual de confundido que ella, y entonces comenzaron a leer.

_Los gorriones han anunciado nuestro nuevo destino, la bella ciudad de España, estoy segura que daremos un gran espectáculo con nuestros cantos, danzas y juegos. _

_Jineji me ha dicho que España era una ciudad donde había una gran cantidad de reyes, reinas, príncipes, princesas, duques y condes; que era una ciudad para no olvidar. Espero dar lo mejor de mí, pues según lo que dicen todos, aún soy muy joven para esto de andar en caravanas, pero no lo puedo evitar, la sangre gitana corre por mis venas… _

Se miraron de nuevo, la primera página había terminado, la chica cerro le diario y se lo entrego al chico.

-Esto no esta bien hacer esto ¿la conoces?-

-No, no conozco a nadie que se llame así

-Deberías preguntarle a tu abuela

-Sí, eso haré…

-Bueno, pues…como no hay nada interesante que hacer ¿hacemos la tarea?-

-Mañana es Sábado

-Lo sé

- Esta bien, te ayudare con la tarea

-No te pedí ayuda

-Pero sé que la necesitaras

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Yo lo sé todo

-Mentiroso

Por las buenas o por las malas, ambos terminaron haciendo la tarea juntos, ayudándose con algunos problemas o en palabras que desconocían.

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

-Ya cálmate Sakura, han de estar viendo televisión

-No…hay mucho silencio…demasiado

-Eres muy desconfiada, o, muy pervertida ¿con cual te identificas más?

-Cállate…intento escuchar algo.

Tomo su vaso y lo volvió a poner contra la pared, intentando escuchar algo.

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

-Bueno, matemáticas es la última.

-Sí¿Qué era de tarea?

-Sacar las bisectrices y mediatrices de unos triángulos

-Pan comido

-Aja-dijo levantándose para sacar su juego geométrico, pero sin darse cuenta se pincho un dedo con la punta metálica del compás-¡Auch!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada…solo me pique

-Déjame ver

-No es nada-dijo dándole la mano para que mirara la pequeña herida que tenía, de la cual salió una diminuta gota de sangre.

Acerco el dedo a su boca y lo lamió, quitando la sangre, para luego tomar un pañuelo y cortar una tira, para ponérselo alrededor del dedo

-¿¡Pero que…!?-

-Listo

-¡No era necesario que lo hicieras¡Era una mísera herida!-

-De todas maneras, una herida es una herida

Lo miro unos minutos y contestó.

-Eres muy sobre protector-dijo sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, y se maldijo mentalmente.

-Lo sé

La chica le miro sorprendida y sonrió, ese chico era algo raro, poco común al macho popular que había hoy en día en todas las escuelas; él era tranquilo, inteligente, y amable; Raro para algunos, pero a ella como le agradaba que fuera así.

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

-Ire a ver que hacen

-Te aseguro que nada

-Pero si…escuche a Higurashi quejarse

-¿Y eso es malo…?-

-¡¡Sí!!-

-Eres una pervertida¿lo sabías?-

-Déjame-dijo saliendo de la habitación para detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua.

-Inuyasha se enojara contigo-le decía Miroku recargado en la pared.

-No me importa

Giró la perilla ya brió la perta, viendo a los dos jóvenes, sentados en al cama, con una gran pila de libros.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad

-Tareas

-¡Oh¿Les ayudo?-

-Ya terminamos

-Jeje te equivocaste en tu suposición

-Silencio Miroku

-¿Qué dicen?-

-Nada, ya nos vamos…

-Bien

Se dio la vuelta y salió, debía de dejar de hacer eso, se sentía tan tonta entrando cada hora para ver que hacían esos dos, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

-Jeje, bueno, nos vemos como en media hora

-OK

Miroku salió y cerro la puerta dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-Bueno¿ahora que?-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 6:30

-Bueno, creo que es hora que me vaya

Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza, aunque intentó no demostrarla, pero también debía de pensar en una cosa, ya estaba por anochecer, y su "nana" no se iba a rendir tan fácil, lo seguiría buscando, y si llegaba a encontrarlo, todo su plan o más bien secreto se iría abajo y Ahome lo sabría y de una muy mala manera.

-¿Te acompaño?-

-Sí, gracias

Se pusieron de pie para guardar los libros y dejar algunas cosas en su lugar. Cuando terminaron, salieron del cuarto y miraron a la habitación de Miroku, donde seguramente Sakura estaba mirando por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas Ahome?-preguntó la señora Ariwa cuando los vio bajar.

-Sí, Inuyasha me va a acompañar a mi casa

-Ohh…que bien

Inuyasha emitió un leve gruñido cuando notó que Kaede le guiñaba un ojo y le decía moviendo los labios "Picaron, aprovecha"

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí

Fueron a la puerta y salieron.

-¿Ya se fueron?-

-Si

-¡NO!-gritó Sakura

Salió corriendo, y así mismo bajo las escaleras, miro a su alrededor, y suspiro resignada.

-Ya se fueron

-Sí, será mejor que yo haga lo mismo

-Aquí esta tu mochila

-Gracias

Tomo la mochila y salió a paso apresurado, tal vez y los alcanzaba

-Inuyasha tiene una motocicleta, dudo que los alcances

Se detuvo y miro a Miroku con odio, para luego cerrar la puerta. Cuando la joven por fin dejo la casa, su madre y abuela lo miraron con cara de desconcierto.

-Inuyasha no tiene motocicleta

-Lo sé, pero lo dije para que no los siga y les de un momento de privacidad

-Jeje…ese chico tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres

-Sí-murmuro volteando el rostro

-¿Estás celoso hijo?-

-¡¡No!!

-JIJI eso me parece un sí

Miroku se sonrojo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

**.:-:-:-:-:-:.**

-Bueno, llegamos…

-Gracias por acompañarme

-No hay de que

Ahome ocultó el rostro y puso su mano sobre la perilla lista para entrar, pero entonces sintió algo por dentro, se dio la vuelta y en un rápido movimiento le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico.

-De nuevo gracias y…nos vemos el Lunes.

Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta, dejando a un muy sorprendido Inuyasha prendado a ese beso.

-¿Me be...beso?-

Toco su mejilla y sonrió, definitivamente todo estaba cambiando, y estaba cambiando para bien, para algo sumamente bien. Miro el cielo que ya era de un tono negrusco y sonrió, lo que el destino le había indicado estaba cambiando…

continuara...

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, agradecimiento para:

**Lorena: **jijiji, mejoraran, pero habrá algo...que será crítico para la pareja. ¿Lemon? Hmmmm un poco más adelante, pero te aseguro que sera laaarrgooo.

**Kattycap **O.O oh, no sabía eso x3 saca su libreta que dice "Notas japonesas" y se pone a escribir. ¡Gracias por tu review y tu nota"

**mike19: **¡Gracias!

**Erazal: **me alegra tante verte por aquí amiga! jeje, sip, eso del huevo se me ocurrió, pues hace poco a nosotros nos toco ese maldito experimento --U es horrible, sobretodo cuando te toca con el más...kyyyaa xx me quería lanzar por la ventana cuando me dijeron mi pareja.

**nikole: **Deseo cumplido! jijiji lendo bexito x3

**Amboise:** me alegra que te guste...de verdad me han servido mucho tus consejos ;3

**tusomary: **mmm...jeje, me alegra que te agrade mi historia, para que ella sepa eso, faltan...hummm...mejor no les digo, sino se pondran a contar los caps. x3

**kagomekatheryne **¡Gracias, y lo seguire pronto!

**Mary-JVR **Que weno que te guste, acción, en que sentido? x3 gomen, no lo puedo evitar -w-U

**Willinira **Graxias ;3

**la miko de hielo ahome **jeje, suertudota, a mi me toco con el bagre! sabes que es eso! (explicación: Ulises, intento de fresa mexclado con naco, con una voz muyyyy gey y para rematar es...frustrante!) Yo quería ser soltera ;-;

**KawaiiDany-Chan **bueno, para ser sincera. el capítulo no hablo mucho de su representación de padre, pero...eso lo dejare para unos cuantos caps más ;3

**------**

**Es todo, se despide...**

**...:::...TanInu...:::...**

**(REVIEWS)**


	14. No existen secretos en la familia

**Les advierto, no está tan largo como el pasado. Pero bueno, en poco tiempo vendrá la parte "triste" de la historia, o mejor dicho en el próximo cáp. es la primera parte. Sin contar que comenzaran a tardarse más los capítulos, pues aún no los tengo hechos, sólo hasta el 18 o mejor dicho en unos 4 capítulos. Así que tendré que ponerme a trabajar y presionar un poco a mi imaginación, pero en este fic, la imaginación no falta.**

**Bueno, sin más preambulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfuten.**

**(Cáp. 14: "No existen secretos en la familia")**

Caminaba, recordando el bello momento del beso; sonreía cada vez que llegaba a cierta parte. Cerraba los ojos y caminaba, hasta que por su descuido, choco con un poste de luz y terminó tirado por completo contra el frío asfalto, y mirando un bello cielo estrellado, intentando hacer sombra a esa hermosa luna cuarto creciente.

-Baka…soy un baka…

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Se levantó asustado y miro a su alrededor, comenzó a desvanecerse por puro acto de reflejo, pero después de analizar bien la voz escuchada, dejo de hacerlo y frunció el ceño intentando ver al espía.

-Miroku¿venías siguiéndome?-

-No, solo fue le destino que nos encontráramos.

-Sí, aja…¿desde done me vienes siguiendo?-

-Desde la casa de Ahome…picaron

-¡Maldito, me estabas espiando!-

Como si de unos niños se tratasen, se persiguieron el uno al otro, hasta que el "agresor" se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa, paralizado.

-¿Ya te cansaste, casanova?-

Tenía los ojos como platos, y en una fracción de segundo sintió una presencia que le hizo estremecer, miro el cielo; estaba en un claro, su "nana" lo podría ver a kilómetros de allí, y entonces, solo una palabra paso por su mente…

-¡¡¡Corre!!!-

Paso junto al otro joven, y dio la vuelta en una esquina, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sabía que ya lo tenía en la mira, debía de escapar antes de que lo capturara. Una y otra vez miraba tras de sí, el único que le perseguía era su "primo" pero esa no era suficiente razón como para aminorar el paso; estaba decidido, se detendría sólo hasta estar encerrado en su cuarto bajo unas cobijas y con varios campos de energía a su alrededor.

-¡Detente Inuyasha¿¡De que kuzo escapas!?-gritaba intentando alcanzarlo.

-¡Cállate y corre!-gritaba mirando hacia atrás.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la casa, volteó al cielo por última vez, y entonces a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura; aumento el paso, entro a la mansión a toda velocidad, ni un saludo a Kaede, ni a la Señora Mizuo (La madre de Miroku) y sólo se escucho el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse muy bruscamente.

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuraba la anciana.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha venia tan apurado, mamá?-

-No lo sé.

-Maldito Inuyasha…por que….me dejaste…atrás-decía Miroku entrando y dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Miroku¿Por qué venia tan apurado, Inu-chan?-

-No lo sé, de repente se detuvo, miro el cielo y salió corriendo despavorido.

-Sesshomaru…-murmuro la anciana, sin darse cuenta que acababa de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Quién mamá?-

-No, nada hija, solo pensaba en voz alta, iré a ver que le pasa

-Esta bien

Madre e hijo se miraron, algo escondían esos dos, y debían de saberlo pronto.

-Iré a mi cuarto madre, permiso

-Propio…

-----

-Ya abre esa puerta…

Kaede estaba parada fuera de la habitación del chico, que estaba renuente a abrir, no hasta que sintiera que el peligro había desaparecido y eso podría tardar varias horas.

-Entrare por las malas, Inu…

-¡Hazlo!-

Kaede suspiro con resignación, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco la llave de la puerta y abrió.

-No es necesario la violencia para lograr lo que se quie…re-decia antes de sentir como su boca se abría levemente por el asombro.

Era algo extraño, sorprendente o espectacular, no sabía muy bien como calificar lo que veía; el chico estaba transformado en su figura original sobre la cama, con las ventanas cerradas, y a su alrededor había un campo de energía de color plateado, pero eso no era lo que dejo anonadada a Kaede, sino el hecho de que todas las cosas que no estaban clavadas o pegadas al suelo estuvieran flotando unos 20 centímetros sobre el lugar en el que antes se encontraban.

Escucho como alguien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver lo que sucedía en la habitación; por pura reacción cerro la puerta de un solo golpe, y recargándose en ella. Respiro hondo antes de empezar con el regaño contra el muchacho…

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer eso?!-

-Tranquilízate Kaede, solo es mientras esta el campo puesto…

-¡Pues quítalo ahora!-

-No, este campo se encarga de hacerme invisible al "radar" que tiene Sesshomaru.

-¡Tienes suerte de que nadie de la familia haya entrado antes que yo!-

-Lo dudo

-----

Miraba la luna desde su ventana, no podía creer lo que había echo, por primera vez había sido capaz de besar un chico; en sí, era el primer beso que daba. En el pasado, había dado unos cuentos, pero o habían sido por la fuerza o por un estúpido reto.

-Bese a Inuyasha Ariwa, el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela…

¿Desde cuando le interesaba eso¡NUNCA! Para ella, las citas, novios y todo lo relacionado con el romance no le eran importantes, le preocupaban más sus estudios y no ese tipo de boberías. Pero por más que lo quisiera negar, le había encantado ese beso y por Kami que eso se iba a volver un gran chisme en la secundaria.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Kagura…todas se van a morir de la envidia

Eso no era lo más importante, por lo menos de momento se había quitado a su hermana de encima, pues desde la ventana ella había espiado el beso y ahora le tenía impuesta la ley de hielo por tiempo indefinido.

-No me importa, nunca me ha importado, además ni hablo con ella…

------

Kaede estaba sentada frente al chico, que seguía renuente a quitar el campo, pues aún sentía la presencia de su "nana" en este mundo.

-Te digo que quites el campo.

-No

-Necio

-Terca

-Testarudo

-Loca

-¡Respeta a tus mayores!

-¡Khe!-decía volteando el rostro levemente.

Miro de reojo a la anciana, la cara que tenía realmente daba miedeo, así que casi a regañadientes quitó el campo, aún manteniendo su figura original y sin bajarse de la cama ni soltar las sábanas.

-Ves, no te encontró

-Sólo espera unos minutos y ya lo tendrás flotando en la ventana

-No lo creo

Escucharon al aguién tocar la puerta, y al instante el chico rehizo el campo y se cubrió con las cobijas.

-Pareces un bebé-murmuró Kaede antes de acercarse a la puerta-¿Quién es?-

-Abuela¿todo está bien haya dentro?

-Sí hijo, no hay problema

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¡¡No!!-

-¡¡Inuyasha, silencio!!-

-Abuela,¿que pasa¿Inuyasha está bien?-

-Sí, ahora te abro

-¡Kaede dije que no!

-Es mejor que desde ahora todos lo sepan, sería peor si lo saben después

-"_Kuzo…que vieja tan más terca"_

Todo se volvió cámara lenta, escucho como lentamente el seguro era removido girando la perilla, aguanto la respiración mientras la puerta se abría freten a él y se veía el semblante preocupado de un chico.

-Abuela¿Qué pasa aquí…dentro…-preguntaba antes de abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Su boca se abrió de manera chistosa, mientras veía como todos los objetos flotaban; sus ojos se desorbitaron y como pura reacción gritó:

-¡¡¡Fantásmas!!-

La anciana se echo a reír, mientras veía a su nieto temblar. Este al darse cuenta la volteo a ver preguntando con la mirada, a lo que ella contestó.

-Pregúntale a Inu, él te contestara todas tus preguntas

-¡¿Qué?!-

Antes de escuchar otra queja del muchacho, la anciana ya había salido, dejando a ambos chicos completamente solos.

-Ahora, quiero que me expliques todo esto

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Para empezar¿¡Por qué demonios están flotando las cosas!?

-¡Ah! Bueno, pues, es sólo por protección

-¿Y…por que tienes el cabello así?

-Esta es mi verdadera identidad

-¿Qué eres?-

-Recuerdas a cierto personaje que fue a investigar Ahome al Fuji

-Sí, y ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Usa tu imaginación…

Se quedaron el silencio por unos minutos, hasta que se escucho un grito por parte de Miroku

-¿¡Tú eres el "Hijo de la Luna"!?-

-¡Bingo!-

Dos golpes en seco se escucharon, Inuyasha miro al joven que yacían desmayado frente a él, y levantó la mirada, pues no estaba loco, había escuchado dos caídas. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Kaede sonreía, mientras ayudaba a su hija a ponerse en pie pues al parecer había escuchado también parte de la conversación o por lo menos el final.

-Bueno, era mejor que ella también se enterara ahora…

-Como tú digas Kaede, como tú digas…

continuara...

**Bueno, me despido de momento, les agradezco a tooodas por su gran apoyo y comprehensión.**

**Melisa-chan...eternal-vampire...Amboise R...Erazal**

**serena tsukino chiba...MICH SAMA...Aino Aki...Kattycap**

**¡Gracias!**

**_atte: TanInu_**


	15. Atrapado parte 1

**Hola, bueno, acá vengo con la primera parte de uno de los capítulos más importantes de todo el fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco a su paciencia, comprehensión y ánimos que me dan con todos sus reviews. Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo la continuación.**

**(Cáp. 15: "Atrapado")**

**(Primera parte)**

Estaban todos reunidos, la madre de Miroku recostada en la cama, mientras que el muchacho estaba a su lado, mirando de reojo a su dizque primo. Kaede le había puesto un paño húmedo en la frente de su hija, mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho?-

-Pues, querido, hubiera sido algo distinta la reacción

-No es verdad

-Claro que sí, se hubieran puesto a gritar, sobretodo tú

-Mentira

-Jura que no lo hubiera hecho

-No puedo jurar en vano

-Ya vez

Miroku miró a su abuela, y rezongó en voz baja. Inuyasha lo miro y agacho un poco la cabeza haciendo que sus orejas se pegaran a su cabeza, dándole un aspecto muy tierno.

-Te ves muy tierno así Inu-chan-murmuro una voz.

Levantó la mirada para ver a la señora Ariwa sonriendo tiernamente; no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a otra persona le agradaba su forma natural, putn oa favor.

-Pareces un lindo cachorrito

De acuerdo, ese comentario no le había gustado mucho¿cachorrito? Si él tenía más años que todos esos humanos juntos. Puinto en contra.

-Fhe

-Bueno, creo que ahora todos saben quien eres, no crees que sería bueno decirles todo.

-¿Todo¿Qué hay más sorpresas abuela?-

-Sí

-¿Qué es madre?-preguntó Mizuo sentándose bien, mientras acomodaba su falda.

-Su nana

Ambos se miraron, el joven se soltó a reír como un loco, mientras que la mujer intentaba mantener un poco la calma y serenidad.

-¿¡Tienes una nana!? Jajajajaja-

-¡Sí, algún problema!-grtio el chico muy sonrojado.

-Jajajaja

-Hijo, no te burles, tú también tenías una.

-¡Cuándo tenía 5 años!-

Inuyasha miraba por primera vez a su primo con odio, le molestaba la forma en la cual se burlaba de él. Analizó un poco todos sus conocimientos y sonrió al encontrar una forma de callarlo, cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras se concentraba; abrió sus labios para pronunciar una sola palabra.

-_Silenzio_

Al instante la risa del muchacho se apagó. Su abuela y madre lo miraron sorprendidas, mientras que el chico se tocaba desesperadamente la boca e intentaba emitir algún sonido, pero le era imposible¡Su boca había desaparecido! Su madre se llevo la mano a la boca, mientras que la abuela entraba en cólera.

-¿¡Qué hiciste Inuyasha!?-gritó Kaede muy molesta.

-Sólo lo callé por unos momentos

-¡Regrésalo a como estaba antes!-chilló Mizuo.

-Si no te calmas Kaede, a ti también te callaré

-No te atreverías

-Rétame

Kaede respiro hondo y volteo a ver a su nieto que estaba abrazando a una almohada y al parecer estaba maldiciendo al otro muchacho, bueno, por lo menos mentalmente.

-Bueno Inu-chan, podrías explicarnos que es eso de tu "nana"

-Es una historia muy larga

-Tenemos toda la noche

-Fhe

Miro la cara de súplica que ponía la mujer y suspiro antes de irse a recargar en el bordillo del ventanal. Miro tras de sí, la Luna brillaba tenuamente, fijo su dorada mirada sobre el astro, mientras comenzaba a relatar la historia.

_No sé con exactitud desde cuando conozco a Sesshomaru. Desde pequeño lo he conocido, siempre ha sido el encargado de cuidarme y protegerme de cualquier peligro o lío en el que me metía. Aunque a final de cuentas el peor regaño venía por parte de mi madre._

Se ríe mientras recuerda los típicos regaños de su madre y las caras de enfado que le provocaba hacer con sus inocentes travesuras.

_Pasaba el tiempo, los años más bien…me comenzó a interesar el tema del mundo mortal y mi curiosidad me llevaba cada vez más cerca al deseo de ir a ese mundo. Pero mi madre siempre me repetía que era un lugar muy peligroso y le encargaba a Sesshomaru que no me dejara salir del recinto. Después de rogar unos años, por fin me fue concedido el deseo, pero con algunas condiciones. _

-Sólo salir por las noches y volver por la madrugada ¿no?

-Sí, pero con ciertas cosas presentes.

-¿Cuáles?-

-La luna y un lago.

-Oh

_Así me mantuve por un tiempo, con mis expediciones a este mundo, hasta que conocía a Ahome y ahí fue donde decidí escapar. Aunque no estoy seguro si Sesshomaru ya le haya comentado a mi madre que me he escapado._

-Lo más seguro es que aún no se haya enterado

-¿Qué pasa si tu madre se entera Inu-chan?-

-Señora, con certeza le digo que sería algo fatal.

-¿Tan peligrosa es?-

-Peligrosa no es la palabra indicada para calificarla. Yo creo que es más bien…poderosa

-Inuyasha, no crees que Miroku tiene derecho de opinar el la plática

-Pero…está todo muy calmado

-Lo sé, pero tiene derecho

-Fhe…-dijo el chico, antes de cerrar lo ojos y pronunciar-_Parlaler_

-¡¡Maldito seas Inuyasha!!-grito el chico abalanzándose sobre el muchacho

-_Silenzio-_murmuro, haciendo que su primo cayera de bruces, mientras se tocaba como loco donde debía estar su boca.

Su abuela suspro resignada, viendo la desesperación de su nieto y la risa de burla del otro muchacho. Miro a su hija, que por extraño que pareciera, estaba muy calamada. Es que, para ser sinceras, Miroku era mucho más agradable cuando estaba callado.

-Inuyasha…

-_Parlaler_

-¡Tú y tus malditos hechizos de…!-

_-Silenzio_

-¡¡Inuyasha!!-

-No te exaltes Kaede…_Parlaler_

-¡Así que ni lo intentes de nuevo!-

-Aja, como digas Miroku-dijo recargándose en el marco y cerrando los ojos.

-Hijo¿Qué opinas de todo esto?-

-¿El que¿Que me quede mudo por ½ hora?-

-No, que Inu-chan sea el "Hijo de la Luna" y que su "nana" lo este buscando

-Eso…pues…no es algo que me concierne, por mí, que se quede…¡¡Pero que no vuelva a usar ese maldito hechizo!!-

-No garantizo nada-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Inuyasha!-

-Ok, Kaede te exaltas muy fácil

-Entonces Miroku, no dirás nada, a nadie, será un secreto entre nosotros.

-Pero madre…

-Nada de "peros", es lo mejor

-De acuerdo

-Inu-chan sabrá cuando los demás se deban de enterar

-Sí, sobretodo Ahome

Miro al joven de reojo, al notar como se habían tensado sus músculos al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-Bueno, creo que…es hora de dormir.

-Sí.

El primero al salir de la habitación fue Miroku, seguido de su madre. Kaede se acerco al muchacho y le murmuró.

-Espero que Ahome-chan se entere pronto

-Lo pensaré y veré cuando y donde se lo digo

-De acuerdo

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí, dejando al chico solo en la habitación. Dio la vuelta y miro la luna, frunció el ceño y jalo las cortinas dejando la habitación en una total oscuridad. Se acercó a su cama, tomó su pijama y se recostó, suficientes verdades por un día, merecía descansar sin ser molestado.

-----

Ahome estaba en su habitación, con un libro en las manos, intentando concentrarse para leer. Aunque le era imposible, por su mente se repetía el beso que había vivido horas antes.

-Maldición, si lo iba a estar recordando toda la maldita tarde, mejor no lo hubiera besado.

Dejo el libro a un lado y apagó la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró junto a su cama. Se acomodó en las cobijas e intento conciliar el sueño; a pesar de estar conciente de que se iba a tratar su sueño.

-Aunque sea tendré un bello sueño…

-----

El sol acariciaba las montañas con su brillo, iluminando lentamente a la gran ciudad de Tokio. Cierto joven despertaba perezosamente, estirándose tranquilamente y mirando a la ventana, la cual era iluminada por los rayos de sol. Se levanto lentamente, apoyándose en el pequeño buró junto a su cama. Sin darse cuenta golpeo un pequeño libro que cayó al piso a causa del roce.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Levantó el libro, mirándolo por unos instantes antes de recordar que era y a quien pertenecía.

-Debo de preguntar sobre "Izayoi"

Cuando se puso se pie, paso junto al espejo, dándose cuenta de que había mantenido su forma original por toda la noche. Se miro de arriba a abajo, ciertamente le agradaba mucho más su forma original.

_-¿Estás despierto Inuyasha?-_

-Pasa Kaede…

La anciana entró; vestía aún su camisón color de rosa y venía con el cabello sujeto en una trenza. Inuyasha levantó una ceja e ignoró el extraño atuendo de las mujeres. Sí el suyo era horrible, el de las mujeres era un verdadero desastre.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien, más relajado

-Me alegro

-Cuando salieron de la habitación¿te siguieron preguntando?-preguntó el joven, levantando la ceja y viendo a la anciana detenidamente.

-¿Quiénes?-

-La señora Ariwa y el baka de Miroku

-No, Miroku se fue a encerrar a su cuarto y mi hija al suyo.

-Oh

-Lo tomaron de una manera tranquila

-Eso dices tú, me pregunto como habrán amanecido

-Mi hija bien, ya está en al cocina.

-¿Y Miroku?-

-Quien sabe, si quieres ve a su habitación

-Eso haré

-Bien

Decidido salió de la habitación, y se acerco a la de su dizque primo. Toco un par de veces, sin respuesta, así que decidió entrar. Su primo estaba profundamente dormido, con las ventanas cerradas y sus ronquidos resonaban en la habitación.

-Flojo…

Se acercó lentamente, y lo más silencioso posible. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de respirar hondamente y prepararse para…

-¡¡Despierta Miroku!!-

El pobre muchacho saltó de susto, dando un fuerte grito, y no se tenía qeu ser un genio para saber que ese grito sono muy, ejem, afeminado. El chico cayo al duro piso, mientras que Inuyasha se carcajeaba de la risa del otro lado de la cama.

Al escuchar la risa de su primo, se levanto y lo miro de una manera muy amenanzante, cosa que no le importo al otro chico.

-Maldito¡me las pagarás….!-

Al instante el Inuyasha salió corriendo, seguido de Miroku. Corrieron por toda la planta alta, para luego bajar por las escaleras y salir al jardín. Escuchando las risas y suspiros de algunas criadas al ver pasar a ambos chicos en sus pijamas, bueno, uno de ellos con media pijama.

-¡Miroku, deja en paz a Inu-chan!-

-¡Pero madre!-

-¡Déjalo!-

-Ugh…

-Jajaja, te controlan como a un niño pequeño

-¡Inuyasha, cállate!-

-¡Kaede!-

-¡Y a ti como a un cachorro!-

-¡Oye!-

Los jóvenes se peleaban con sus mejores "insultos" mientras que las mujeres se morían de la risa de que ellos estuvieran en pijama a la mitad del jardín y a la vista de cualquier auto que pasara.

-¡Chicos, si no entran vamos a cobrar por el espectáculo!-

Ambos se sonrojaron al ver a unas cuantas mujeres caminando lentamente para poder admirarlos con mayor tranquilidad. Al instante entraron a la casa corriendo.

-Lo sentimos chicas, pero era demasiado bueno el show como para no cobrar.

-----

Ahome estaba preparando su desayuno antes de que bajaran sus hermanos a reclamar su desayuno. Ella siempre desayunaba cosas simples, ese día, era un plato de frutas frescas.

-Bueno, en 15 minutos sonará en despertador de Kikyou y en 20 el de Souta, tengo suficiente tiempo.

-----

-Bueno, Inu-chan¿no te gustaría ir al parque?-

-¿Hum?-

La familia se encontrara reunida en la mesa. Estaban esperando que sirvieran el desayuno. Inuyasha aún se mantenía con su figura original, haciendo que muchas de las mucamas jóvenes lo miraran entre extrañadas y embelezadas.

-¿Al parque Mizuo?-

-Sí, madre, creo que sería algo bueno.

-Bueno, yo…sí, me encantaría

-¿No quieres ir también tú, Miroku?-

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Puedo invitar a unas amigas?-

El instinto de Inuyasha reaccionó. Sabía muy bien que ese chico se iba a vengar y no había mejor forma que llevando a Ahome al parque junto con ellos. Sin contar que les haría alguna broma, una muy peligrosa broma, pero, si más lo recordaba, aún podía usar unos cuantos hechizos, por si se pasaba de listo.

-No le veo problema hijo

-De acuerdo.

-Sólo una cosa Miroku, no te vayas a poner de meloso con Sango

-Y tú con Ahome, Inuyasha

-¿¡Qué!?-grito la mujer, viendo a su hijo asombrada.

-Mizuo, tranquila…además sabes muy bien que tu hijo no es exactamente un santo, e Inuyasha tampoco

-Sí, lo sé-decía más tranquila-Sólo que quiero que me avisen cuando nazcan mis nietos-murmuro la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mamá!-

-Hijo, no te enojes, simplemente quiero nietos.

-Jeje, aprovecha Miroku, ya te dieron el camino libre.

-También quiero unos cuantos tuyos, Inu-chan-murmura la mujer guiñando un ojo.

-¿Eh?-decía bastante sonrojado.

-Sip, tres por parte de Miroku y dos por parte de InuYasha-decía Kaede de manera soñadora-Será tan lindo ver la casa llena de pequeñas risas y canciones infantiles.

-Chicos, podrían adelantar un poco...-comenzaba a decir la mujer.

-¿A que hora nos vamos, madre?-dijo Miroku, cambiando de tema rápidamente, eso de los hijos no le parecía mala idea, pero esas dos ya se habían echo demasiadas ilusiones.

-En unas horas, así que vayan arreglando sus cosas. Y llamen a Sango y a Ahome-decía la mujer desilucionada de que le hubieran cortado la ilusión de esa manera.

-¡ok!-dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie, seguido del chico.

Mientras subían por las escaleras, sus miradas de encontraron, sus miradas de ira y sed de venganza; hasta que una extraña idea paso por la mente de ambos, haciéndolos sonreir con malisia.

-¿Tregua?-preguntaba Miroku estirando su mano para estrecharla con la del otro muchacho.

-Tregua-decía estrechando su mano.

No era mala idea posponer su riña, si de por medio estaban otros especímenes a quienes molestar. Pero¿todo saldrá según lo planeado, o ocurrirá algo que nadie espera?

**_continuara..._**

**Es todo, espero recibir reviews con sus comentarios acerca de éste capítulo que en lo personal, es uno de los que más me gustan ;3 bueno, agradecimientos a:**

**-Andrea: **gracias, me alegra que t e haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, y la canción es una de mis favoritas también, por eso la historia es basada en ella.

**-eternal-vampire: **jiji, sip, estuvo gracioso. Y eso de Sessho, pss, no prometo nada

**-Ninde Black: **acá está la continuación, no más demoras de ahora en adelante.

**-Amboise R.: **no te preocupes, lo que importa es que hayas dejado tu review, jiji, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**-Sirena-chan: **sip, eres de las pocas que saben lo que seguira en el fic, pero faltan sólo 03 caps para que ya no sepas más y estés con los nervios como todos.

**-Mary: **jeje, me alegra que consideres mi fic de esa forma. Para subir un fic, en el menú de tu perfil, esta "stories" ahí en la parte de arriba dice new story. Das click, entras en el área de aceptar las condiciones y comienzas a llenar lo que te piden.

-**Mich-sama:** sip, se acerca lo triste, me daré una vuelta por tu fic alratito, sólo termino mis tareas --U

**-Melisa-chan: **gracias! me halagas .///.

**-Erazal: **jeje, siempre cuento contigo honey (estuvo super la conti de "Viaje al pasado") y esperare las contis de tus fics, y por kami sigue todos tus fics, cuando tu sigas el de un nuevo enemigo, yo actualizaré un nuevo cap de éste fic O-Ó

**-Serena Tsukino Chiba: **desde el principio cuento contigo, de verdad muchas gracias. El romance y lemon esperara un poquito, primero que pase la parte triste o.ou

**-Katsiko: **sip, lo sé, muy corto, pero éste está mas largo nu?

**-Tusolmary:** U acá esta la conti, y para que termine aún falta un tiempecito ;3

Weno, sin más que decir me despido. De nuevo muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Se despide...

...TanInu...

(((Reviews)))


	16. Atrapado parte 2

**(Cáp. 18: "Atrapado")**

**(Segunda parte)**

Estaban todos afuera de la casa Ariwa, esperando a las chicas. Todos llevaban consigo una pequeña mochila, pues en dicho parque había unos manantiales, y nos caería mal un chapuzón.

-Ya se tardaron…

-Que querías, son mujeres, todas se tardan horas guardando un par de zapatos, una falda y una camisa y escogiendo el perfume, maquillaje y accesorios que ponerse

-Tienes mucha razón Miroku.

**-Plaff-**

-Se lo tenían merecido

-¿Muchachos, están bien?-

Nuestro par tenía un chichón en la cabeza, causado por su queridísima abuela.

-A la próxima les va peor.

Escucharon como se detenía un auto, y bajaban un par de chicas sonrientes. Mizuo y Kaede las saludaron alegres, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku les saludaban sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué les pasó?-

-Mi abuela abusó de nosotros, es una agresiva-respondía Miroku fingiendo berrinche.

-¡Cállate, chillón!-

Las chicas se burlaron de la cara que puso el pobre muchacho; entonces hubo un contacto visual entre Inuyasha y Ahome, quienes al instante sintieron un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y al instante miraron para otro lado.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-----

Iban en una Lincon Navigator color negro; adelante iba en chofer y Mizuo. En los asientos siguientes iban Kaede, Miroku y Sango. Y en los últimos para tortura de ambos chicos, iban Inuyasha y Ahome. ¿De quién fue la idea? Adivinen.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos?-preguntó Sango en voz baja, recargándose en el hombro de Miroku para disimular.

-Yo digo que sí.

Mientras, atrás, ambos iban viendo hacia fuera, de vez en cuando se miraban, pero al instante su mirada regresaba a la ventana. El parque debía de estar muy lejos, por que ya llevaban más de veinte minutos y no llegaban, algo andaba mal.

-¿Madre, ya casi llegamos?-

-Sí, ya casi.

Inuyasha fijo su vista nuevamente en le bosque. Algo se le hacía extremadamente conocido, pero no lograba entender el que. Escucho una exclamación por parte de la anciana que le llamo la tensión.

-Mizuo¿vamos al Fuji?

¡Bingo! Eso era lo conocido para él. Sonrió victorioso al ver lo inteligente y astuto que e…e…¡Esperen¿¡Al Fuji!?

-¡Deténganse!-grito como un loco.

El chofer freno rápidamente, haciendo que todos cayeran o chocaran contra los demás asientos. Ahome miro a Inuyasha con cara de enojo, al igual que todos, a excepción de Kaede.

-¿Qué pasa Inu-chan?-

-Es que, no, vamos a otro lado…

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que, no me agrada este lugar.

Miro a la mujer con cara de súplica. Entonces la mujer se mordió el labio, había olvidado por completo el pequeño problema de doble personalidad del muchacho, pero…¿que tenía que ver el Fuji con él?

-Bueno, Inu-chan, iremos a otro lugar.

-Pero madre…yo quería ir al Fuji

-Deja tus berrinches a un lado, vamos a otro lugar.

-Que no esté cerca del Fuji, de preferencia

-¿Qué manía tienes con esa montaña?-

-La misma que tú con las Playboy

-¡Oye!-

-Señora¿A dónde vamos?-

-¿A dónde quieren ir muchachos?-

-Pues¿Qué les parece un lugar que esté del otro lado de la ciudad?-

-Inu-chan, son casi las dos de la tarde, llegaríamos como por las cuatro, debemos de ver un lugar más cercano

-Ugh.

-Cerca de aquí hay una pequeña aldea¿no madre?-

-Sí, conozco a los dueños de una casa que nos podrían dar alojamiento y alimento

-Entonces, vamos.

-¡¡Sí!!-

-¡_NO_!-pensaba Inuyasha mientras veía la forma de salir de allí.

-----

La aldea era muy parecida a la de Kaede, muchos niños jugueteando entre los campos de flores, mientras que sus madres les perseguían muy al pendiente de ellos. Kaede sonreía, pues tenía ya tiempo que no veía ese tipo de escenas. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el tipo de gente y la diversión que parecían tener; todos excepto uno que se la pasaba mirando su reloj.

-"_Kami, por lo que más quieras, no dejes que me encuentre…"-_

Bajaron de la imponente camioneta, todos los aldeanos los veían, pues a leguas se notaba que eran personas de dinero. Unos hombres salieron a saludarlos y a preguntar que se les ofrecía.

-¡Yamiko!-

-¡Kaede!-

Ambos ancianos se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

-¿Qué te trae pro aquí, amiga?-

-Sólo vengo de pasada, íbamos al Fuji, pero hubo cambio de planes, así que…

-¡Claro que se pueden quedar!-

-Arigato Yamiko-san

-¿Ella es la pequeña Mizuo?-

-Hai

-Ha crecido mucho¿y ellos dos son?-

-Miroku Ariwa, su hijo, e Inuyasha…Ariwa su primo

-¿Inuyasha?-

Kaede al darse cuenta de que su amigo reconoció ese nombre, le dio un fuerte pisotón para que guardara silencio y no fuera a soltar aquella soberana verdad.

-¡Kyaaa!-

-No digas nada por lo que más quieras-le susurro.

-Sí, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Se encuentra bien Yamiko-san?-

-Sí, no se preocupen¿y quienes son ustedes bellas jovencitas?-

-Mi nombre es Sango Matsumoto

-Y yo soy Ahome Higurashi

-Mucho gusto.

-Pues, vengan, los invito a mi humilde casa.

-Muchas gracias-responduieron al unísino.

-----

Estaban todos sentados en la pequeña sala de la cabaña. Las chicas ayudaban a las ancianas en preparar la comida, mientras que Kaede y Yamiko conversaban sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Miroku estaba recargado en la pared, viendo pasar a algunas jovencitas cerca de la cabaña; mientras que a Inuyasha se le notaba el nerviosismo, pues sus manos se movían mucho y no dejaba de ver el reloj.

-Inu-san…¿le ocurre algo?-

Ahome miro al señor¿Por qué le llamaba a Inuyasha con tanta formalidad?

-Eh..nada.

-¿Desea algo?, puedo hacer que una de mis hijas traiga un poco de té, si lo desea.

Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha, dándole un codazo, pidiendo sólo con la mirada lo que deseaba.

-No, gracias

-Malo-respondió inflando sus mejillas.

-Khe, no te cumpliré tus deseos, hentai.

De todas maneras, las jovencitas entraron con bandejas de comida, la más grande para nuestro querido chico mitad y mitad o para ser más específicos y acortar la frase, hanyou.

-Sango…

-Hum¿Por qué murmuras?-

-Shh…oye¿no te parece raro que traten así a Inuyasha?-

-Sí, la verdad sí¿Por qué será?-

-No lo sé, pero debo de averiguarlo.

----

Eran ya poco después de las 6:30 de la tarde, todos estaban en un ambiente muy alegre, platicando y recordando algunas anécdotas. Kaede y el señor Yamiko estaban afuera, platicando de cierto tema que no todos conocían.

-No lo puedo creer¿de verdad es él?-

-Sí, es tan sorprendente el tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

-Me lo imagino, pero tú lo conocías desde hace mucho.

-Desde que tengo memoria, se podría decir que crecimos juntos, sólo que él envejece mucho más lento.

-¿A qué vino a éste mundo?

-Aunque no lo creas, está enamorado.

-¡¿Qué,!?-

-La chica se llama Ahome Higurashi, y está en tú cabaña, junto con su amiga Sango.

-¿Ahome-chan¡wow! He de reconocer que tiene un buen gusto, es muy bella.

-Sí, el único problema es Sesshoumaru

-¿Su nana?-

-Sí, espero que no logre encontrarlo, por lo menos no antes de que él se arme de valor y le diga a Ahome lo que en verdad siente por ella.

-Hay que orar…

-----

-¿Mizuo-san, podemos irnos ya?-

-Aún es temprano Inu-chan

-Pero, Sesshoumaru, por favor, ya casi anochece; él vendrá a buscarme, y, estamos muy cerca, sería muy fácil, se lo suplico-decía con cara de súplica, intentando no hincarse para pedir con más dramatismo.

-¡Oh, Kami, es cierto!-

-¿Pasa algo madre?-

-No vamos, Sango, Ahome recojan todo ¡vamos dense prisa!

-Hai

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña, despidiéndose de todos y agradeciendo su hospitalidad.

-Bueno, Yamiko-san, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, vuelvan cuando quieran.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Inu-san, cuídese por favor.

-Hai

Ahome miro de reojo, había algo extraño, tenia que saber que era. Las personas de la aldea se despidieron alegremente mientras subían a la camioneta y salían del pueblo.

-Oh Kami, ya son las 7:15

-¿Y eso es un problema?¿Te perderás tu novela o algo por el estilo?-

Miro a la chica de forma fulmintante.

-No da gracia, sólo no me gusta éste lugar de noche.

Suficiente, él había estado muy sospechoso en toda la tarde, estaban "solos" pues sus amigos estaban medio dormidos y Kaede y Mizuo-san estaban platicando, era hora del interrogatorio.

-¿Qué te pasa?, te la has pasado viendo el reloj.

-No nada, sólo, me preocupa la hora.

-¿Por?-

-Pues…

Antes de poder contestar, el auto se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que sus amigos cayeran al piso y ellos se dieran un golpe con el asiento delantero.

-¿¡Que kuzo pasó!?-

-¿Están bien todos?-

-¡Hay un hombre parado en medio de la calle, salio de la nada!-

Todos miraron, no distinguían bien el rostro, sólo que era muy alto y su cabello brillaba con las luces delanteras.

-Su cabello se parece al tuyo Inuc-han

-¿Ehh?-exclamó Ahome levantándose un poco para ver al hombre, pero si sus cabellos no se parecían en nada. Eran todo lo opuesto.

-"No puede ser"-

-Sesshoumaru…

-¿Quién?-preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

El ojidorado estaba tan pálido como la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Sus manos temblaban de nervios mientras que sus ojos mostraban un total asombro mezclado con terror.

-¿Qué tienes Inuyasha, estas bien?-preguntó Ahome muy preocupada, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿Qué?-

En un rápido movimiento, se levantó, moviéndose hacia la puerta, abriéndola de manera violenta y saliendo de la camioneta a toda velocidad, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Al instante aquel hombre cambió de dirección, corriendo en la misma dirección.

-¡Inuyasha!-

-¿A dónde demonios va?-

-¿Madre, que ocurre?-

Kaede estaba igualmente pálida; se dejó caer contra el asiento, respirando entrecortadamente pareciera como si le fuera a dar un ataque.

-¿Kaede?-

-Sesshoumaru ha venido, fue mala idea venir al Fuji, él está atrapado.

-¿Quién?-

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru lo atrapará.

Ahome miro a la anciana y luego hacia el bosque, en la dirección en la que se perdió el chico.

-Inuyasha…

-----

Corría con desesperación, saltando algunos troncos caídos y esquivando a los árboles. Miraba tras de sí, esperando la sombra de Sesshoumaru aparecer en cualquier momento. Se detuvo decidido, cerrando los ojos y transformándose, si Sesshoumaru quería llevárselo, tendría que ser a la fuerza.

El viento movió un poco sus cabellos, y parte de su ropa, que en esos momentos era un pantalón blanco con una camisa de mangas largas, con pequeños bordados en dorado. En al cintura tenía una cintilla, donde estaba sujeta una espada, llevaba unos zapatos negros que le protegían del frío invernal que desde hace unos días se había estado sintiendo.

El viento aumentó, y frente a él apareció Sesshoumaru. Ambos se miraron fijamente, midiendo sus habilidades y esperando a que uno hablara.

-Por fin te encuentro, casi dos meses fuera del recinto, tu madre está ya muy preocupada.

-Pues dile que seguirá preocupada, pero yo no pienso volver.

-No creo que le agrade eso, vas a volver quieras o no.

-Pues dile que no quiero.

Puso su mano izquierda sobre el mango de la espada, preparándose para atacar por si las cosas se salían de control. Sesshoumaru miro eso y sonrió.

-¿Crees que podrás vencerme? Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes.

-Pues conozco un dicho que dice que el alumno puede superar al maestro.

-Hmp, pues pongámoslo a prueba.

-Esperaba eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos ya se habían abalanzado el uno sobre el otro, desenfundando las espadas y chocándolas, formando una nube de humo por la potencia del choque.

-No podrás, mejor ríndete.

-Tengo suficientes razones como para no hacerlo.

Se alejaron antes de volver a atacar, la pelea debía de terminar pronto, pues los ataque eran esquivados fácilmente por ambos, y por esa razón destruyendo árboles sin control.

Una humareda se levantó, haciendo imposible divisarse mutuamente. Inuyasha pudo distinguir una sombra y sonrió, lo tenía, y lo iba a vencer. De un saltó, salió de la humareda y preparándose para atacar. Cuanto más descendía, pudo distinguir mejor a la persona, una cabellera negra. Logró frenar el ataque antes de dañar a la joven que lo miraba con temor.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba con temor.

-Ahome, que¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Inuyasha¿Eres tú?-

-Yo...

-Eres el espíritu que apareció aquel día, en el Fuji¿cierto?-

Simplemente agachó su rostro.

-¿Eres el Hijo de la Luna, cierto?-

-Sí...

Lo miro, desde un principio había imaginado eso, pues ciertamente su mente había ideado la manera de unir sus recuerdos para compararlos con su compañero y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Casi idénticos. Levantó lentamente el brazo, acercando su mano hacia la cara del chico para apariciarle, pero justo antes de hacer contacto, el joven salió despedido por los aires, estrellándose sin remedio contra uno de los árboles.

-¡¡Inuyasha!!-

continuara...


	17. Desesperada

**Perdón por tardar, sólo que he estado en semana de exámenes en la escuela, sin contar los de admisión para la prepa y regulación. Y el de Enlace que están haciendo en todo el país. Ahora, aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste.**

**-**

**Hijo de la Luna**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(Cáp. 17****: "Desesperada")**

Abrió los ojos con asombro en cuanto vio al causante del ataque contra Inuyasha, era el mismo hombre que cruzo la calle haciendo que el muchacho sufriera un colapso nervioso y saliera del auto corriendo. Lo miro de pies a cabeza, ciertamente era muy parecido a InuYasha, aunque era un poco más alto que él, si "su" chico le llevaba unos ocho, o, diez centímetros, él le llevaba una cabeza.

-¿Quién, eres tú?-preguntó notoriamente nerviosa.

-Humana, soy Sesshoumaru, el encargado de vigilar a Inuyasha, y te pido, que te alejes de él, lo llevaré de vuelta al recinto.

-¡No!-grito sin medir sus palabras, ni su tono de voz.

-Te atreves a retarme¿humana?

-Sesshoumaru, no la metas en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver-decía InuYasha, levantándose, sujetándose del árbol donde minutos antes se fue a extrellar.

-Oh, por lo que veo, esta "cosa" fue la que te incitó a escapar del recinto-murmuraba mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ella tiene nombre, y es Kagome Higurashi, y no te permito que le faltes el respeto!-

Se lanzó contra Sesshoumaru, intentando hacerle retroceder, pero fue detenido por su espada. El golpe le había afectado más de lo esperado.

-Aún no tienes la capacidad para derrotarme.

-Eso lo veremos.

Volvieron a batir sus espadas, haciendo salir algunos torbellinos de aire mezclados con corrientes de energía recorrieran el campo de batalla.

-¡Kyyyaa!-resonó un grito cerca de ellos.

-¡Kagome!-

Volteó hacia donde estaba la chica, estaba en el suelo, temblando de miedo y un poco atrás estaba un árbol caído, que seguramente había sido derribado por alguna de las corrientes antes mencionadas.

-¡Sal de aquí, es muy peligroso!-

-¡No me iré sin ti!-

-Que patético…

Aprovechando la distracción del chico, logró darle una estocada, provocándole una herida poco profunda en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Agh, maldito seas Sessshoumaru!-gritó dolorido.

Él por su parte sólo se limitó a sonreír, mientras que el muchacho se alejaba un poco, sosteniéndose el brazo herido.

-Inuyasha, basta por favor, no sigas peleando.

-Kagome, si no lo hago, regresaré al recinto y no te volveré a ver…nunca.

La chica sólo agacho un poco el rostro, la verdad no deseaba perder al chico de esa manera, pero, si seguía peleando así, podría perderlo de una manera más abrupta y dolorosa.

Escucharon como algo se acercaba, derribando algunos árboles y cayendo pesadamente. Los tres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Unas luces se pudieron distinguir en la penumbra.

-Kagome¡cuidado!-

Se lanzó sobre ella, antes de que aquella camioneta la arrollara por la velocidad que traía.

-¡Inuyasha, Kagome!-

-¡Sango, Miroku!-gritaron respondiendo a sus preocupados amigos.

La pareja descendió del vehículo, intentando correr hacia sus amigos, pero entonces notaron aquella extraña presencia y el cambio de su compañero.

-¿Inuyasha, eres tú?-

-Sí Sango, soy…

-Es el Hijo de la Luna.

-¿¡Tú sabías de esto Miroku!?-

-Me enteré ayer en la noche, no te exaltes.

El taiyoukai miraba la escena con un semblante sereno, miro el cielo de reojo, tenía poco menos de una hora antes de que la luna comenzara a descender y el fuera imposible regresar, junto con el muchacho.

-¡Inuyasha!-

Todos voltearon a ver a Sesshoumaru, el joven por puro instinto se puso frente a Kagome, sabiendo que su "nana" ya se había hartado de los juegos, y que ahora todos los ataques iban en serio.

Sango y Miroku miraban expectantes a aquel ser, era bastante parecido a Inuyasha, sólo que su mirada era más seria sin contar algunas marcas en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru?-

-Es hora de irse.

-Te lo repetiré por enésima vez¡yo no me voy!

-Bueno, entonces, tendré que llevarte de la mala manera.

Se lanzó contra el muchacho, sin importarle lo cerca que estaban los humanos, preparó su espada para lanzar un ataque lo suficientemente poderosos como para dejar al híbrido inconsciente.

-_"Oh no…"-_pensó al darse cuenta lo que iba a pasar-¡Sango, Miroku, salgan de aquí!-

Tomó a Kagome por la cintura y se alejó lo más posible, esquivando aquel ataque a duras penas. Ya estando en el aire, miro hacia abajo, intentando ver a sus compañeros, pero lo único que pudo enfocar, fue una nube de humo formada por el ataque de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome busco a su alrededor a sus compañeros, temía por su seguridad, pero entonces notó algo que le hizo estremecer de temor y gritarlo.

-¡Inuyasha, cuidado con Sesshoumaru!-

Demasiado tarde, había logrado el ataque provocándole una herida que le rasgaba toda la espalda y de la cual emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre. Ambos cayeron a gran velocidad, abrazó con fuerza a la chica y dio un giro en el aire, para que la chica no recibiera el duro golpe que les esperaba. En menos de un segundo la espalda de Inuyasha dio contra el suelo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha!-gritaron sus amigos desde atrás de unos arbustos y lo que quedaba de unos robles.

Sesshoumaru miro hacia atrás, viendo a ambos chicos en el suelo, ahora o nunca.

Despertaba muy aturdida, parpadeó un par de veces intentando ver con claridad, sentía unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola. De golpe recordó la caída que había vivido junto al muchacho momentos antes y su cuerpo se lleno de temblores al darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y con una herida preocupante en la espalda.

-Oh Kami, Inuyasha, despierta por favor…

Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas mientras movía al chico, sin resultado alguno. Sintió como unas finas lágrimas le corrían el rostro, no era posible que el chico estuviera…

-No Inuyasha, no puedes hacerme esto…

Lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando escuchar el latido de su corazón. Sintió una presencia demasiado cerca, levantó el rostro, encontrándose con el semblante serio y calculador de aquel albino.

-Es tiempo de que me lo lleve.

-¡¡No!!-

-Mujer necia, he dicho…-sujetándola del brazo y jalándola-¡que me lo llevare!

-¡No!-gritaba zafándose y abrazándose al muchacho-¡No dejaré que te lo lleves!-

Miro de nuevo el cielo, le quedaban ahora pocos minutos, esa mujer ya lo había desesperado. La tomó fuertemente del brazo, logrando zafarla del chico y lanzándola lejos de ellos dos.

-¡No, Inuyasha!-

Se hincó a su lado, tomándolo en sus brazos antes de comenzar a desaparecer frente a aquellos humanos. Se levantó desesperadamente, corriendo hacia ellos, pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlos pues de ellos sólo una ilusión quedaba. Cayo al suelo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, sus amigos la miraba con pena, pues sabían de lo que por su mente pasaba.

Miro de nuevo a la luna, que lentamente desaparecía con los primero rayos de sol; golpeó con furia el suelo antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó el rostro, viendo el rostro triste de Kaede.

-Lo siento tanto Kagome…

Se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando sin cesar. Escucho un sollozo por parte de Sango y de la madre de Miroku. No podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, Inuyasha, ese joven que siempre mostró algo más que amistad por ella, era en realidad aquel ser que le había cautivado con una simple rosa.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que volverá…

-Kaede¿Por qué se lo llevó así?-

-Su madre debía de estar ya desesperada.

-¿Su madre?-murmuro para sus adentros-¿¡Pero que no las madres desean lo mejor para sus hijos!?-

-Sí, pero no cuando el desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Por qué hizo algo así?-

-Escapó para poder verte.

_-"¿Qué?"-_

-Él escapó por ti, Kagome, por lo que sentía hacia ti.

-No lo comprendo-decía ingenua.

-Te amaba Ahome, y eso fue lo que lo impulso a hacer tal locura.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de la mujer, dejando caer unas pocas más lágrimas salinas. Había escapado por ella, había arriesgado todo por ella. Mientras que ella, nunca se dio cuenta que él era la persona que amaba, había sido una total idiota al no darse cuenta, se detstaba, ahora más que nunca.

-Kaede, por favor dime todo lo que sepas de él.

-Es un relato demasiado largo.

-No me importa

-Kagome, te lo digo por experiencia, Inuyasha tardó toda una noche en contarnos todo.

-Hubiera tardado menos sin tus tontos comentarios, Miroku-respondió la anciana mirando de reojo a su nieto.

-¡Pero si me cayó con ese estúpido hechizo!-

-Oh, cierto, perdón querido.

-¿Hechizo?-

-Creo que lo mejor, es que vayamos a donde todo empezó.

-¿Hum, a que te refieres madre?-preguntaba Mizuo secándose unas cuantas lágrimas

-Necesitamos ir al Fuji.

-

-

-

**continuará...**

**Gracias a:**

**Mich-samma**

**Amboise R.**

**Melisa-chan**

**Kagome2989**

**mike19**

**Willnira**

**lorena**

**...:::...atte: TanInu...:::...**

**(((((Reviews)))))**


	18. La Verdadera Historia

**Bueno, cuento con muy poco tiempo por que me estan echando de la computadora (para variar) espero que sea de su agrado, ahora ambos foros estan a la par y por lo tanto, las continuaciones podrían tardar un poco más. Disfrutenla y denme sus opiniones.**

**-**

**-**

**(Cáp. 20: "La verdadera historia")**

La camioneta iba a toda velocidad por el pequeño sendero que conducía al Fuji. Era bastante obvio los significados de los semblantes de los pasajeros: angustia, confusión, dolor, preocupación. Tenían poco más de quince minutos manejando, a lo lejos se podía distinguir el gran monte, mientras que la anciana comenzaba a contar todo lo que sabía sobre el joven que horas antes había desaparecido a manos de un extraño albino.

-No tengo muy buena memoria como antes, pero recuerdo lo principal.

-¿O sea?-

-Se habrán dado cuenta que InuYasha es el Hijo de la Luna, Sesshoumaru, el encargado de protegerlo y aunque les parezca algo tonto y sin sentido, la Luna es su madre.

-Que estupi…

-No digas nada Miroku, sé lo que dirás, así que mejor guárdate tus comentarios si no quieres que te golpee como en la mañana--amenazó su abuela mirando a su nieto por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hai…

-Bueno, he conocido a InuYasha desde que tengo memoria, siempre habíamos estado juntos…

_Una pequeña niña jugueteaba entre unos campos, su madre un poco más alejada, sentada bajo un árbol, cuidaba a su hijo más pequeño, que apenas tenía cuatro meses de edad y hacía pucheros de vez en cuando._

_-¿Kaede?-_

_Nadie contestó._

_-¡Kaede!-gritaba la mujer poniéndose de pie y buscando a la niña con la mirada, sin ningun resultado-¡¡Kaede!!-_

_Cerca de los árboles que llevaban al bosque, la pequeña se detenía y miraba, era un lugar muy solitario e inclusive le estaba causando miedo, y ni ella sabía por qué había querido meterse en aquel solitario lugar._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-decía dándose la vuelta y mirando a su alrededor-¿Y mi oka-san?-_

_-Pequeña¿Qué haces tan solita?--se escucho una voz infantil tras ella._

_Al instante dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un niño, de unos trece años de edad. Estaba recargado en un árbol y la miraba fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos dorados. A pesar de la edad, esos ojos eran fríos pero teníal algo de bondad en lo más profundo, como si sólo las personas puras pudiera distinguir ese nítido resplandor de cariño._

_-¿Quién eres?--preguntó con miedo, retrocediendo._

_-Me llamo InuYasha¿y tú?-_

_-Soy Kaede, mucho gusto--dijo viendo que el chico era buena persona._

_-El gusto el mío pequeña-decía acercándose y sonriéndole a la pequeña._

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_

_-Cerca del bosque, llegando al lago._

_-Oh¿no has visto a mi mamá?-_

_-No¿cómo es?-_

_-Es alta, de pelo café, muuuy bonita--decía con una gran sonrisa,_

_-¡¡¡¡¡KAEDE!!!!!-_

_-¿Es ella no?--pregunto InuYasha, girándose hacia donde provenía la voz._

_-Sí, pero, no la veo._

_-Ven, te llevo_

_-¿En serio?--pregunto miranda alrededor del chico._

_-Sí._

_-----_

_-¿Saki, no viste para donde se fue?-preguntaba un hombre muy preocupado._

_-No, sólo fue un momento y se desapareció--decía la mujer muy angustiada, con el bebé dormitando en sus brazos._

_-Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…_

_Entonces, como si fuera arte de magia, un extraño resplandor se formó ante ellos, y de él se distinguió la figura de una niña y un adolescente._

_-¡Kaede!--gritó la mujer cuando el resplandor cedió._

_-¡Mami!-_

_La mujer abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza, mientras que el hombre miraba atónito al otro individuo que permanecía en el mismo exacto lugar._

_-Mami, papi, él es InuYasha, me ayudó a venir con ustedes._

_-Oh…-decía el hombre mirando de arriba abajo al chico. Notó su platinado cabello, sus ojos dorados y esas pequeña orejitas sobre su cabeza--Bueno, debo de agradecerte por ayudar a mi hija, jover InuYasha_

_-No hay de que señor._

_-Pero, he de preguntarte algo, no me vayas a interpretar mal, pero…¿y esas orejas?-_

_-Pues, creería que ni yo sé de donde las saque, mi madre no tiene, y a mi padre, no lo conozco._

_-Oh, perdona._

_-No importa._

_-¿Te llamas InuYasha cierto?-decía la mujer sonriéndole-¿Eres de por aquí?-_

_-Sí, se podría decir._

Todos ponían atención al relato de la anciana, aunque Kagome sólo escuchaba, pues tenía su vista puesta en la ventana, intentando medir el tiempo antes de llegar al Fuji y buscar la forma de reencontrarse con el chico que robó vilmente su corazón.

_-Bueno, InuYasha¿quisieras venir con nosotros a la aldea?-_

_-Saki, no seas imprudente, su madre lo ha de estar esperando._

_-No se preocupe, ella entenderá, además no quiero estar todo el tiempo encerrado en la casa._

_-¿Te tiene encerrado?-_

_-Sí, la única compañía que tengo es mi nana._

_-Oh, jeje, que gracioso._

_-Kaede-murmuro su madre mirándola en represalia._

_-No se preocupe, no me molesta, en sí yo ya quisiera sacármelo de encima._

_-¿Es hombre?-_

_-Síp, se llama Sesshoumaru._

_-Raro el nombre¿no Zen?--decía la mujer mirando a su esposo._

_-Sí querida._

_-Bueno, ven InuYasha, ven a la casa a jugar conmigo._

_Y antes de que los adultos dijeran algo, la niña jalo al chico, llevándolo a la aldea con ella, sin saber que a partir de ese momento nacería una fuerte amistad que duraría por varios años._

_-----_

_Pasada la media noche, se estuchaban ráfagas afuera, muy extrañas, Saki se levanto para componer las ventanas y tapar a su niña que se había destapado. Miro por la ventana, llevándose un gran susto._

_-¡¡¡ZEN!!!-_

_Al instante el hombre fue a su aterrada esposa, que estaba en el piso temblando mientras miraba hacia fuera._

_-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?--gritó el hombre poniéndose frente a su esposa._

_-Regrésenlo._

_-¿Eh?-_

_InuYasha levanto sus orejas al reconocer la voz, frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, no quería meter en problemas a esa familia tan buena, así que sin decir nada se acerco a la puerta y salió._

_-No hagas ningún escándalo, estoy bien Sesshoumaru._

_-¿A dónde vas InuYasha?-_

_-Volveré mañana Kaede, ya me tengo que ir._

_-Oh, esta bien¡Nos vemos mañana!--grito la niña sin enterder muy bien por que si querido amigo se iba._

_-Nos vemos-dijo el chico antes de desaparecer en una corriente de aire junto al extraño individuo._

-Y de ahí en adelante InuYasha y yo fuimos amigos¿sabes que él te vio crecer hija?-

-Yo, bueno, este...-decía la mujer agachándose un poco.

-Creo que sería bueno contar, ese día, cuando te regañé y saliste corriendo maldiciendo a todos los demonios...

-¿¡Eh?!--exclamó la mujer volteándose un poco más, mirando a su madre, no sería capaz...

_-¡¡MIZUO!!-_

_Se podría decir que de tal palo tal astillas, pues cierta niña había salido muy enojada de la casa y ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno por un sendero que llevaba a un claro algo alejado de la aldea donde ella y su madre vivían._

_-Mi mamá no me comprende, es muy mala--murmuraba mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Mizuo…_

_La niña dio un salto y miro a la persona que estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, pero con una amplia sonrisa. _

_-¡Inu, viniste!--grito lanzándose contra ese joven de unos quice o diesiseis años._

_-¿Cómo estas, y Kaede?--preguntaba abrazándola._

_-Es mala, me regaño._

_-¿Ahora que hiciste?-_

_-Nada, sólo tire un bote con semillas._

_-¿Le pediste disculpas?-_

_-Eh, no._

_-Ya vez por que._

_-Pero…--intentaba buscar alguna excusa, pero por alguna razón no encontraba minguna._

_-Ve y discúlpate._

_-Ugh, bien--murmuro dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la aldea._

_-Esa es mi chica-decía dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

_-¡¡Wii, soy tu chica!!--grito aún más entusiasmada, corriendo hacia su madre que ya estaba muy cerca, con una sonrisa._

_-Sip--murmuro siguiendo a la niña._

-Mamá, no debiste contar eso--murmuraba la mujer, levemente sonrosada.

-Pero es tan lindo hija.

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Es el Fuji!--grito Kagome ya intentando abrir la puerta y salir a toda velocidad, a pesar de que el auto aún se mantenía el movimiento.

-Tranquila hija, necesitamos detener el auto.

-Uhg--dijo recargándose en el asiento.

-¿En que me quede?-

-Cuando avergonzabas a mi madre.

-Bueno, creo que ahora es tu turno

-¡Yo no lo conocí!--dijo Miroku enojado, su abuela no podía ponerlo nuevamente en verguenza.

-Oh claro que sí, sólo que no lo recuerdas, eras tan pequeño...

_-¿Cómo se llama hija?-_

_-Miroku, como su padre._

_-Es un lindo nombre_

_Se escucho una ráfaga afuera y ambas mujeres sonrieron al saber de quien se trataba._

_-InuYasha, necesitamos presentarte a alguien._

_El chico entro y vio al pequeño en las manos de la joven mujer, levantó una ceja y se acercó un poco más._

_-¿Y eso?-_

_-Es mi hijo--dijo orgullosa Mizuo, apretando un poco más al niño contra ella._

_-Oh…_

_Se acerco y toco la mejilla del bebé, quien abrió sus ojos azules y fruncio el ceño, haciendo un leve puchero, antes de soltarse a llorar como cualquier bebé lo haría._

_-¡Perdon!--exclamó alejando su mano, algo asustado por el repentino despertar del pequeño._

_-No te preocupes, es muy enojon._

_-Sí, me di cuenta._

_El niño simplemente lo miro, y en ese justo momento, una mujer entraba a la cabaña, con otro bebe en brazos._

_-Señora Kaede, vengo a que conozca a mi hija._

_-Es muy linda, Sayuri._

_El ojidorado puso mucha atención en la mirada del pequeño, quien sólo miraba a la pequeña y sonreía de una manera "extraña" para su corta edad, frunció el ceño, gruñendo levemete, lo más lógico era advertir a la madre de lo que tendría que lidiar cuando si hijo creciera._

_-Mizuo, no quiero asustarte, pero creo que tu hijo será todo un casanova, pero, con esos gestos, creo que no uno muy bueno._

_-Lo dudo, es un santo--respondió la mujer con orgullo._

-Cuanta verdad en esas palabras¿no Mizuo?-

-Sí, en efecto madre, cuan equivocada estaba en esos momentos...

-¡Soy un santo!-

-¡¡Mentiroso!!-gritó Sango entre risas.

-Hemos llegado…

Ahome no se hizo esperar y salió corriendo hacia el lago donde conoció a InuYasha, por extraño que parezca, sentía que él estaba ahí esperándola, herido y agonizando.

-¡Ahome!-

-No se preocupen, sé hacia donde va.

-¿Eh?-

-----

-¡¿Qué ha pasado Sesshoumaru?!-

La mujer corrió lo más rápido que pudo junto a su sirviente e hijo herido e inconsiente.

-¿¡Qué le paso a InuYasha!?-

-No tuve opción señora, se resistía, él fue quien pidió un duelo para decidir el lugar en el cual él permanecería, y…

-Perdió--dijo un poco más tranquila, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

-En sí, fue culpa de la humana.

-¿Humana?-

-Esa mortal fue la culpable de que escapara, al parecer se enamoró..--decía como si nada.

-"InuYasha"-

-En el último ataque, la protegió y terminó perdiendo.

-Llévalo al cuarto, traeré las vendas, pide ayuda a Kagura.

-Si mi señora.

Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta detenerse en una de las puertas, entrando y dejando al joven sobre la una gran cama blanca, con almohadones de plumas de ganso. Sesshoumaru dio una reverencia y se retiró.

-InuYasha¿de verdad te has enamorado?-decía la mujer mientras acariciaba el fleco del chico, que respiraba con dificultad, y murmuraba algunas cosas inentendibles.

-Aho…me.

-Inu…

-----

Estaba justo frente al lago, todo se veía tan tranquilo, pacífico. Miro al cielo; ya estaba cubierto de estrellas, pero no había rastro de luna.

-Sin Luna, InuYasha…

Sabía que existían los días sin Luna, y eran conocidos como Luna Nueva, pero ella encontraba otra solución: La Luna no estaba en el cielo, por que el chico no estaba en la Tierra.

-¿Qué será de mí…-murmuraba la chica mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y lloraba--ahora que te has ido?--dijo terminando la frase, llevándose las manos al rostro, tapándoselo para llorar con más fuerrza.

-----

-Abuela¿no debemos de ir por Ahome? Ya es tarde.

-Ella necesita tiempo para estar sola y acomodar sus sentimientos.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Bueno, señora Kaede, por que no sigue con la historia.

-¡¡No!!-gritó Miroku.

-Bueno, si me lo piden así…

_-Mamá¿tú que sabes sobre InuYasha?-_

_-Mizuo¿de verdad quieres saber?-_

_-Bueno, yo¿acaso es tan malo?_

_-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tenía que nacerte la curiosidad._

_-Jeje._

_-Bueno, pues aunque no lo creas, él, es el hijo de la Luna._

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Sí, yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo dijo, pero, han pasado tantas cosas, que comencé a creer._

_-¿Cómo que?-_

_-Milagros, apariciones, cambios lunares, hija, desde que conozco a InuYasha mi vida ha sido maravillosa._

_-Sí, la mía igual, ha sido mi mejor amigo, un hermano se podría decir._

_-Bueno, pues, ahora que hablas con tanta sinceridad, quiero que creas en todo lo que te diga, y que por ningún motivo se lo cuentes a nadie._

_-De acuerdo._

-Esa noche me enteré de todo sobre InuYasha, Sesshoumaru y la señora Modoriko.

-¿Quién?-

-Modoriko, su madre.

Ambos chicos pusieron una cara de incredulidad.

-Rectifico, su madre adoptiva--decía Mizuo poniéndose un dedo cerca de la barbilla y recordadno.

-Me has confundido más madre.

-Bueno, imagínense como estaba yo cuando tu abuela me dijo.

-Jeje, no te quejes, tuviste una historia que contarle a tu hijo para hcerle dormir.

-Bueno, eso sí.

-Ugh, gracias por la información abuela-murmuraba agachando su cabeza, se rendía.

-De nada.

-Pero aún hay algo que no me queda claro.

-¿Qué, Sango?-

-Sí Midoriko es la madre adoptiva de InuYasha¿Quién es la verdadera?-

-No lo sé…

A lo lejos se podía distinguir la sobra de una joven, que venía con la cabeza agachada. Todos la miraron tristemente, al notar la marca de lágrimas en sus mejilas, era lo más normal y lo que todos esperaban.

-Ahome…

-¿Volverá?--preguntó de la nada.

-No lo sé querida, depende de lo que decida Midoriko--respondió Kaede.

-¿Eh?-

-Su madre adoptiva.

-No sabemos quien es su madre biológica-adelantó Miroku.

-Izayoi…--murmuró ida, su cabeza de momento no se encontraba trabajando como normalmente lo hacía.

-¿¡Qué!?- -exclamó Mizuo mirando a la chicay luego a su abuela que también estaba muy sorprendida.

-Mamá¿qué pasa?--preguntaba Miroku al ver el cambio en ambas mujeres--¿Abuela?

-¿¡Cómo conoces el nombre mi tatarabuela?!--gritó al fin la mujer, mirando más fijamente a la chica, que sólo se limitó a levantar el rostro y mirarla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-

-

-

-

Continuará...

**Eso ha sido todo...**

**Agradecimientos**

**-**

**-**

**...eternal-vampire...Izayoi-san...sirena-chan...**

**...Amboise R...KawaiiDany-Chan...mich-sama...**

**...lorena...Melisa-chan...andrea...**

**...Kagome2789...chimis...Willnira...**

**-**

**-**

**¡Gracias nuevamente!**

**...atte: TanInu...**

**(((((((((REVIEWS))))))))**


	19. Todo o Nada

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora. Además, quisiera pedirles de favor que lean mis nuevos fics: "Ser Padre", "Paso a Paso" y a quienes les guste Naruto y la pareja NaruxSaku "Radio"**

**Eso es todo de momento, nos veremos abajo, y si son extremadamente sensibles, preparen una caja de pañuelos.**

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**Cáp 19: Todo o Nada.**

Nadie sabía que contestar, todos miraban expectantes a Kagome que se mantenía con la cabeza algo agachada. Su amiga se acerco y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, intentando que hablara y explicara de donde conocía ese nombre.

-¿Kagome…?-

-InuYasha y Yo, lo vimos en un libro, un diario, en su habitación.

Automáticamente Kaede miró a su hija, si más recordaba, ese diario se lo había dado para que tuviera un recuerdo de su tatarabuela, ya que había pasado de generación en generación. ¿Qué acaso no lo leyó y simplemente lo arrumbó en uno de los cuartos de la mansión?

-Mizuo¿Leíste el diario?

-No, es de mala educación madre, además que tú tampoco lo has leído, si más lo recuerdo.

-Yo si lo leí, las partes más importantes por lo menos, pero leí algo.

-Bueno, madre, abuela—decía Miroku mirándolas—No importa cuanto hayan leído, sino de lo que el diario trata.

-Para empezar, todos sabemos que la madre de InuYasha es una mortal.

-Si, lo dice la leyenda.

-Pero, según lo que entendí del diario de mi abuela, ella tuvo un bebé albino con uno de sus compañeros, pero después de eso, no dice nada—decía Kaede haciendo memoria.

-¿Podría ser…?-

-Yo me lo he preguntado durante muchos años, Kagome.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los elegantes muebles del palacio, haciéndole compañía a su hijo, sabía que Sesshoumaru se había excedido, era demasiado obvio, pero aún no había entendido a perfección por que se él se había arriesgado tanto. 

-Aho...me

-¿Eh?-

-Ese es el nombre de la humana que protegió.

Lo miró nuevamente, y sonrió tristemente. Él se había enamorado, pero él no pertenecía a su mundo, a pesar de haber nacido en él.

-InuYasha, necesitas recuperarte para decidir tu destino.

* * *

-Kaede¿Hay alguna forma de que regrese?- 

-Nena, no podemos hacer nada, además de que dudo mucho que tenga la fuerza necesaria.

Recordó perfectamente ese terrible dolor que le recorrió cuando ese hombre le dio una estacada al chico en la espalda, la velocidad que tomaron al caer y como él giró para que ella no se diera de lleno contra el duro piso. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando ese albino se lo arrebató de las manos para llevárselo.

-Sólo hay una posibilidad nena, y es que él por su cuenta logre escapar.

-Pero tú misma acabas de decir que…

-Lo sé, pero no quiero perder las esperanzas.

Miró a sus compañeros, estaban ya muy cansados. Miro al cielo, sin la Luna no podía calcular la hora que era, pero sólo con ver esos tonos cafés al horizonte, intuía que faltaba poco para el amanecer, se sentó en una de las rocas más cercanas y suspiró.

-Deberíamos ir a la aldea a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

Al instante la pareja se adelanto, apoyándose el uno con el otro para no caer, Mizuo fue tras ellos seguida de Kaede, quien al ver que la joven no se movía de donde estaba, le llamó.

-Ahome¿No vas a venir?-

-Ahora los alcanzo, es sólo que quiero estar unos minutos a solas.

-De acuerdo, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo afuera.

-Sí, Kaede.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió a los demás, dejando nuevamente a la chica sola.

-InuYasha, debes de volver, por favor…

* * *

-Hmmm… 

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, se sentía mareado, veía bastante borroso y tenía en la boca un sabor metálico, intento moverse, pero un profundo dolor invadió su espalda y columna. Levantó un poco la cabeza, reconociendo al instante la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Maldiciòn, no…

Dejó caer su cabeza, recargándose en la suave almohada de plumas de ganso. Se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber podido escapar, ahora estaba de nuevo en ese infierno, separado de todas esas personas que lo querían.

-Ahome, perdóname…

Cerró los ojos agobiado, sin darse cuenta de la presencia que se encontraba escuchando desde la puerta. La mujer se acerco un poco, haciendo que la puerta crujiera y llamara la atención del joven.

-¿Quién es?-

-InuYasha…--decía Midoriko entrando lentamente, viendo a su convaleciente hijo.

-Madre¿Por qué?—preguntaba tristemente el joven.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Por qué lo mandaste por mí?-

-Por que te extrañaba, no sabes lo doloroso que era el no tenerte junto a mí…

-¡Por me alejaste de la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida!—gritó lleno de odio.

Se paralizó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, acababa de darse cuenta que no sólo había cometido un gran error, sino que se había ganado el rencor de su hijo. Se sentía miserable.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de Sol se colaban entre las rendijas de la ventana. Haciendo despertar a los durmientes jóvenes, y familiares. La anciana despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a la enamorada del Hijo de la Luna, pero para su temor, no se encontraba en la cabaña. 

-Hay no…

Se levanto lo más rápido que sus entumidos huesos le permitieron, y salió de la casa, en busca de la chica, que muy posiblemente se encontraría en la roca donde horas antes de había sentado.

-¿Ahome?-

No estaba allí, entonces ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Siguió de largo, debía de buscar en todos los posibles lugares donde ella habituaba estar. Caminó hasta el lago sin encontrarla. Maldición, se estaba preocupando.

-Abuela¿Dónde está Ahome?-

-No lo sé Miroku, desde anoche no la he visto.

-¿Dónde puede estar, madre?-

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—pregunto una somnolienta voz tras ellos.

-¡Ahome!-

La anciana la abrazó con fuerza, esa niña casi le daba un ataque.

-¿¡Dónde estabas!?-

-En la cabaña de al lado, es que todo estaba lleno—respondió inocentemente.

-Kuzo, nena, nos hubieras levantado, nos metiste un susto de muerte—regañaba la anciana mirándola a los ojos.

-Perdón…

-Ya, tranquila…

-Ya que la pequeña Kagome ha aparecido¿Podríamos comer algo?—decía Miroku algo molesto, pues eran ya más de las doce el medio día y él sin probar alimento, sin contar que no cenó nada la noche pasada.

-No exageres hijo, comeremos en un momento, sólo deja que prepare todo, madre¿Vienes?—preguntaba Mizuo encaminándose a la aldea.

-En un momento hija.

Todos se encaminaron de regreso a la aldea, pero sólo una persona miró atrás, con una triste mirada recorrió aquel imponente monte, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino. No debía perder las esperanzas, pero ¿Si las esperanzas se perdían por sí solas?

* * *

Khe, estaban locos si creían que se iba a quedar acostado en esa estúpida cama todo el santo día. No, eso si que no, iba a buscar la forma de trasportarse nuevamente al mundo de la chica, no importaba cuanto le fuera a doler. 

-Bueno, intentémoslo…--decía levantándose lentamente, sintiendo punzadas por toda su espalda, gimió de dolor, sosteniéndose con sus brazos—Vamos, InuYasha, si puedes…--se decía, dándose ánimos a si mismo.

Logró sentarse con infinito dolor en su cuerpo, gruñó mientras comenzaba a reunir toda su energía, para bajar de la cama y a paso lento encaminarse hacia la ventana. Abrió los grandes ventanales, viendo esa tierra bendita, trago un poco de saliva al ver la distancia de su habitación hasta el piso. Si se encontrara bien, de un salto bajaba, pero ahora sería un suicidio.

-Maldición, debo de encontrar otra manera…

Miro a su alrededor, tenái el poder como para trasportarse de su habitación hasta el jardín, pero no sabría si tendría el necesario como para poder trasportarse con éxito al mundo de los mortales. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Debo de estar loco.

Concentró una parte de sus poderes, aún sabiendo que eso alertaría a su madre, cerró los ojos y se desvaneció rápidamente. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una mujer y a su protector.

-Se escapó nuevamente.

-Pero si está gravemente herido, Sesshoumaru, debes de traerlo de vuelta—decía muy preocupada—No debe de intentar trasportarse al mundo de los humanos, podría morir en el intento.

-Como usted diga, mi señora—respondió antes de desaparecer.

-InuYasha…

* * *

Respiraba muy agitadamente, estaba lo suficientemente lejos del palacio, pero de todas maneras no estaba fuera de peligro. Tenía suficiente poder como para llegar al mundo de los mortales. Miro a su alrededor, despidiéndose de ese lugar pues no pensaba volver. Se miró a su mismo, con el pecho descubierto y una venda algo sucia surcándolo, sólo con su pantalón blanco y sin zapatos. De momento, eso no le importaba. 

Volvió a concentrar toda su energía, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaba, amenazando con caer de rodillas. Era un suicidio, podría morir, pero todo por ella. Oró, pidiendo ayuda a Kami, antes de desvanecerse a gran velocidad., dejando sólo una estela plateada.

Minutos después su guardián llegó y se maldijo a si mismo, había fallado, el príncipe había muerto. Y por su culpa.

* * *

Cayó su inerte cuerpo, pesadamente contra la dura tierra, levantando una leve nube de polvo. Lo había logrado, estaba nuevamente en el mundo de los mortales. ¿Pero a qué costo?

* * *

Estaban desayunando, cuando un estrepitoso sonido se escuchó, todos miraron a la anciana que había dejado caer su tazón con comida, cuando un viento frío le golpeo la espalda. Eso sólo lo había sentido cuando… 

-¡InuYasha!—exclamó levantándose y corriendo la cortina que cubría la puerta.

La chica al escuchar el nombre también se levantó, pero lo que encontró afuera fue algo que simplemente no esperaba. Ese albino, parado frente a ellos, pero con un semblante entre serio y triste, cosa que alerto a todos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Él volvió—dijo sin mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro.

-¿Qué…?—preguntó Kagome sin entender algún, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-Volvió por ti, humana.

Su boca se secó, las lágrimas se formaron rápidamente en sus ojos para rodar libremente por sus pálidas mejillas, Se llevó la mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza. Había vuelto…Sus piernas flaquearon, debía de encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde…?—preguntaba lista para salir a buscarlo.

-Volvió, a pesar de las advertencias sobre su salud—agregó haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran de asombro.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Él estaba muy herido, uso dos veces el hechizo de trasportar, y para efectuar un hechizo de tal magnitud y más cuando todas las oportunidades estaban en su contra.

-No, Sesshoumaru, no…--murmuraba Kaede, soltando leves lágrimas, haciendo que la chica se desesperara.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?-

-El hizo una locura, es muy posible que no haya sobrevivido.

-No, no es verdad…--decía negando con su cabeza, dejando brotar más lágrimas--¡No es verdad!-

-Lo siento mucho, pero debía de venir para avisar a la persona que él amo tanto.

-¡¡No, él no está muerto!!—gritaba desesperada, cayendo de rodillas.

-Perdón…--murmuró antes de desaparecer.

-No puede ser—decía Sango abrazándose a Miroku.

-InuYasha…--decía Miroku abrazando a la chica, y ocultando un poco su rostro para que le vieran llorar.

Madre e hija se abrazaban, intentando aplacar el dolor que de sus corazones había emanado con tanta facilidad. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de ira, frustración y dolor de una joven que había perdido una de las cosas que más había querido en toda su vida.

-¡InuYasha!—gritaba en vano, intentando llamarle de un lugar del cual no podía salir.

La leyenda había finalizado con gritos desesperados y lágrimas de la única mujer que el chico había amado de verdad. El único ser que lo quizo y amó como un ser normal. Y ahora ese amor quedaría marcado en la historia, pues gracias a él, la leyenda había sido sellada para la eternidad. ¿Cierto?

* * *

En la Ciudad de Tokio, en el templo de una de las dinastias más antiguas de todo el país, una flor cerca de la ventana comenzaba a deshojarse lentamente, dejando caer sus blancos pétalos para ser llevados por el viento del norte. 

-¿Qué demonios?--preguntaba Kikyou entrando, y viendo como esa rosa brillaba con un extraño resplandor plateado, para irse apagando lentamente, con cada pétalo que perdía.

* * *

Unnuevo grito se escuchó, antes de que se escuchara como la chica golpeara furiosamente la tierra con sus puños y volver a gritar llena de ira, dolor y frustración. Miro al cielo con sus lloroso ojos, antes de exclamar a los cuatro vientos su nombre, intentando traerlo nuevamente a su lado. 

-¡¡¡InuYasha!!!-

-

-

-

-

-

**Continuará..**

**Gracias a todos, cuenta con poco tiempo, luego juntare lo de los dos capítulos pasados. Dejen reviews por favor. **

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	20. Esperanza

**Hola a todos, aquí está esta niña que viene algo afectada con cierto videito de Naruto (trailer de la cuarta película) Bueno, volviendo al tema del fic. Estoy algo triste, falta muy, pero muy poco para el final de este fic. Así que desearía que dejaran post, reviews, todo lo que puedan para mejorar en mis próximas obras.**

**Hablando de obras, tengo un nuevo fic, no de InuYasha ni de Naruto, sino de Kaleido Star, y les pediría, orgaría ya agradecería que lo leyeran. Se titula: Anjo e Demônio. (Leon.Sora) Es un reto que me impuse y debo de cumplir. Pero, como estoy conciente de que no hay muchas personas que se pasean por ese foro, me gustaría ofrecerles a ustedes este fic.**

**Bueno, ya todo dicho, me despido momentáneamente, nos veremos abajo.**

**-**

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**-**

**Cáp. 20: Esperanza**

Todo estaba perdido, él ya no estaba junto a ella. Una oscura nube se poso en el cielo, oscureciendo todo, un trueno y poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Las lágrimas se fueron perdiendo gracias a las gotas que bañaban su afligido rostro. Miraban a la chica con tristeza, no podían hacer nada. Ya habían hecho todo, y no salieron victoriosos. Ningún bando obtuvo la victoria.

-Inu…

-Ahome, es mejor que nos resguardemos de la lluvia.

-No, yo no me muevo de aquí.

-Pero…

-¡No!—gritó sin siquiera ver a la anciana.

Retrocedió un poco. Lo mejor sería dejar a la chica sola, pero, estaba demasiado afectada con la noticia. La devastó por completo.

* * *

Con paso lento, camina por los solitarios pasillos del palacio. Sus tristes sollozos hacen eco, la luna se ha tornado de un blanco puro, casi fantasmagórico. Se detiene en la ventana, viendo como el cuidador ha vuelto, y por su semblante, todo había sido fatal. Un gritó ahogo sale de su garganta antes de tirarse de rodillas y llevarse las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas mojan sus manos, escurren por sus dedos, mojando sus brazos y parte de su hermoso vestido.

-InuYasha…

Baja con lentitud sus brazos, dejándolos caer, intentando captar esa energía característica de su hijo. Abre los ojos, se pone de pie lo más rápido de puede, antes de desvanecerse a cada paso. Una pequeña luz de esperanza es lo que le espera al final del túnel.

* * *

Con algo de dificultad la levantaron del suelo, aún sollozando. Intentaron consolarla, pero no podían. Al parecer, la alegra Ahome se había ido, se fue con él.

-Ahome…

Abrió sus ojos, e intentó mirar atrás al igual que todos. Una silueta se formada, un resplandor los cegó momentáneamente. ¿Acaso sería…? No, él no tenía ese resplandor tan llamativo, sino uno un poco más tenue. Agudizó su vista lo más que pudo, intentando distinguir quien era ese nuevo ser que se había aparecido frente a ellos de esa extravagante y enigmática forma.

-¿Ese es tu nombre, no pequeña?-

Una mujer había aparecido, con un elegante vestido blanco, su cabello era negro oscuro, y sus ojos tenían un toque ancestral, a pesar de ser de un café oscuro. Sus labios carmesí hacían contraste con su blanca piel. Levantó la mirada, mostrando esa triste mirada.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Quién, es usted?-

-Soy Midoriko, la madre de InuYasha.

Un silencio les rodeó, Nadie podía creer lo que estaba frente a ellos. La chica estaba a punto de hablar, pero la mujer se adelantó.

-Él no ha muerto, aún puedo sentir su presencia.

-¿Qué…ha dicho?—preguntó esperanzada.

-Pero no sé en que condiciones se encuentre y…

Miró el piso, posiblemente la humana había captado, debía de ser muy inteligente, y los hermosa, ya lo había comprobado por sí misma. Su hijo había escogido bien.

* * *

Corría por el campo, siguiendo la pequeña esfera de luz, sus amigos se encontraban varios metros detrás de ella, no sabían de donde habían sacado la energía para correr tanta distancia y mucho menos¿de dónde la sacó ella? De repente, la esfera desapareció, tomando nuevamente la forma de la mujer.

-Está cerca.

-Busquemos.

Comenzaron a buscar entre los arbustos, tras algunos árboles, pero nada. Los demás las alcanzaron, respiraban con bastante agitación y apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Kaede cayó rendida, a sus años y corriendo como una adolescente. Agradecería a los Kamis por no haberla llevado ante ellos gracias a un ataque al corazón.

-¿Han encontrado algo?-

-Nada.

-Que extraño, se siente muy cerca…

-Hay que seguir.

* * *

Su cabeza le dolía a horrores, parecía como si hubiera caído de una altura bastante peligrosa. Intentó abrir los ojos, Ugh, todo su cuerpo estaba entumido. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces. Aire fresco, césped húmedo, aves cantando; levantó la cabeza, había vuelto. Se apoyó con sus antebrazos, levantándose con cuidado. Con cada movimiento, sus músculos le dolían más.

-Ugh, ahora tengo que…

-¡InuYasha!-

¡Pero qué…? Según lo que tenía entendido, él era quien la buscaría, no ella a él. Se enderezó lo mejor posible, quedando sentado. Unos arbustos estaban frente a él, lentamente se fue acercando, quitando unas pocas ramitas, logrando hacer un hueco y mirar por allí.

-¿Ahome?—susurró para sí mismo.

Escuchaba las pisadas resonar, no podía ubicar a la muchacha. Otras voces. No estaba sola y para colmo, una se le hacía demasiado conocida. No era posible que ella… Lentamente se fue incorporando, sosteniéndose de lo que podía. Terminó cayéndose otra vez en los arbustos. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumido, demasiado para su gusto.

-Demonios—murmuró incorporando parte de su cuerpo.

Ya no escuchaba las pisadas de la chica, buscó la manera de hacerla venir. Ciertamente, desde un principio, pensó en llamarla, pero quería ver si la chica podía escuchar ese llamado que sólo los seres que realmente le amaban poseían.

-Ahome…--susurró cerrando los ojos, llamándola internamente.

* * *

Se detuvo en seco y miro tras ella. Estaba algo alejada de los demás, pero sentía algo en el corazón que le obligaba a regresar. ¿Sería ese algo que guiaba a Sesshoumaru y Midoriko hacia el muchacho? Decidida giro en sus talones, regresando.

-¡InuYasha!-

¡Bingo! Si pudo, bien por él. Ahora, es sólo cuestión de esperar a que ella llegara y le ayudara a ponerse en pie. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, no podía caminar sin ayuda de alguien, sin contar que sus poderes estaban en lo mínimo. Ni él mismo sabía como pudo sobrevivir.

-¡InuYasha!-

Khe, al parecer la chica tenía algunos problemas en encontrarlo. Bien, pasemos al plan B.

-Ahome…--susurro.

Giro su rostro, siguiendo ese pequeño susurro, guiándose hacia unos arbustos algo altos. Escucho sus pisadas. Lo había encontrado. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, confiaba en ella, pondría su vida en sus manos. Los arbustos poco a poco fueros retirados, un brillo platinado. Una lágrima.

-Inu…

-Me has encontrado, pequeña—susurró tiernamente, antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente, dejándose ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

De nuevo ese malestar, demonios, no sólo parecía que se había caído de un edificio. Sino que sentía que se había embriagado durante días. Chikuzo, debía de levantarse, aunque, esta superficie era miles de veces mejores que el duro suelo donde antes se encontraba. Pensándolo bien¿En dónde demonios estaba?

Lentamente fue abriendo su par de ambarinos ojos, topándose con un techo blanco. ¿Eh? Se medio incorporó, y lo único que encontró fue cosas blancas. Paredes blancas, sábanas blancas, el piso era blanco, las cortinas eran blancas y¡oh sorpresa! Las vendas que tenía en la cabeza y torso eran blancas.

-¿Estoy muerto?-

-No, idiota, estás en un hospital—dijo una profunda voz.

Buscó con la mirada a la voz, encontrándose con su "nana" sólo que no tenía su conocido atuendo. Sino que traía unos pantalones como los que él uso durante su estancia en la Tierra, una camisa negra pegada a su torso y unos mocasines del mismo color.

-¿Sesshoumaru?-

-Je, he de admitir que es más cómoda.

-Te ves tan raro…

-Mira quien lo dice, el joven de las extrañas orejas en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-

-Cálmate, aún no has recuperado todas tus fuerzas—decía quitándose del marco de la puerta—A pesar de que has dormido como oso.

-¿Cuanto tiempo…?-

-Cuatro días—dijo interrumpiendo al chico.

-Oh…

-Esa chica no se había alejado de tu lado, tuvieron que llevarla cargando para que descansara.

-Ahome…--susurró tiernamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien.

-Perdiste demasiado poder, estuviste al borde la muerte, idiota.

-Pero estoy vivo y eso es lo que importar.

-Si no hubiera sido por ella, no estarías aquí.

-¿En el hospital?-

Aumentó su mirada, no sólo había perdido poder sino también inteligencia.

-No estarías con vida.

-Khe, yo fui quien la guíe hacia mí.

-¿Y por qué no a los demás?—preguntó serio—Tú madre estaba bastante preocupada.

-Ella era la que estaba más cerca cuando desperté—contestó con una risa nerviosa—Aprepósito, sentía un karma bastante poderoso y…

-¡InuYasha!-

Ese grito, esa voz, ya lo temía.

-¿Mamá?-

Ahora sí lo había visto todo. Su madre, vestida con una falda casual y una blusa de manga larga. Su pelo era recodito en una media cola y usaba unas zapatillas. No pudo evitarlo, abrió la boca ante el gran espectáculo. No había dormido cuatro días, había dormido siglos.

-Cierra la boca, nene.

-Pero, pero…--intentaba decir--¿Qué demonios pasó mientras dormía?—pregunto frustrado de no entender tal cambió en ellos.

-Bueno, pues es una larga historia…

**(Flash Back)**

_-Me has encontrado, pequeña…_

_Cerró los ojos. La chica se hincó a su lado y lo sujetó. Las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo con suma libertad por sus mejillas. Lo abrazó con ímpetu, mientras que gritaba a los demás, necesitaba ayuda para llevarlo a un lugar para ser atendido._

_En pocos minutos llegaron en su auxilio. Cargaron al chico, aunque no podían solas, Miroku no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para cargarlo un tramo tan largo. La mujer cerró los ojos, invocando a su ayudante, quien en segundos apareció frente a ellos._

_-Hay que llevarlo a un lugar para que curen las heridas que tenga—decía la chica sin soltar la mano del muchacho._

* * *

_Se lo habían llevado a Urgencias, pues su pulso estaba bastante lento, sus plaquetas estaban bajas y tenía golpes internos. Estuvieron en la sala de espera por varias horas, hasta que el médico salió, alertando a todos._

_-¿Cómo está?-_

_-Fuera de peligro, algo débil, pero sobrevivirá—decía sonriendo—Es un chico fuerte._

_-Gracias Señor…--susurró Ahome abrazándose a Sango._

_-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?—preguntó Midoriko, aún con sus habituales y extravagantes prendas._

_-Se encuentra dormido, y así seguirá por algunos días, despertara por momentos, está en el segundo piso, puerta cincuenta y dos._

_-Gracias…--susurraron, viendo como el doctor entrada a su despacho._

_Kaede se había ofrecido a que Midoriko y Sesshoumaru vivieran en su casa. A pesar de las quejas de su nieto. La mujer usó las ropas que Mizuo le prestó, mientras que Sesshoumaru, estrenó guardarropa, pues era mucho más fuerte que Miroko, por lo tanto su ropa no le quedaba y la de InuYasha le quedaba chica en cuestión de estaturas._

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Todo eso había pasado mientras dormía. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara de Sesshoumaru al usar su nueva ropa! Bueno, ni modo. Tendría que esperar. Se recargó en el gran almohadón que tenía detrás, cerrando los ojos.

-Ahome viene en camino.

-¿Qué…?-

El aviso llegó demasiado tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe, seguida de algunos gritos de mujeres y un hombre llamándolas a todas. Tragó un poco de saliva, justo antes de sentir como la chica se lanzaba contra él, abrazándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Ahome…--intentaba decir, lo estaba asfixiando.

-Que alegría que estés bien, Inu….

-¡InuYasha!—gritó Sango entrando, seguida de Miroku.

-¡Shh!—dijeron varias enfermeras, callando a los jóvenes escandalosos.

-Cuanto amor¿No lo crees?-

-En efecto, mi señora.

-Eh, Ahome, InuYasha no se ve muy bien—decía Miroku con una sonrisa.

-Upps—dijo aflojando su agarre--¿Estás bien?-

-Contigo, siempre…--dijo correspondiendo con dificultad el agarre.

Todo estaba bien, por fin a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. La rueda del destino estaba girando de forma diferente para él. Cambio, muchos cambios se avecinaban. Buenos y malos. La leyenda, estaba finalizando con letitud...

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Gracias a todos los qeu han dejado post. Como son los últimos caps. no dejaré agradecimiento, sino que al final haré un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han dejado un post durante todo el trasncurso del fic.**

**Nos veremos muy pronto...**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((((REVIEWS))))))**


	21. Grand Finale

**Hola para empezar. Me he tardado bastante pues han sucedido cosas que son muy largas de contar. Y ahora, me hayo frente a ustedes, trayéndoles el Último Capítulo de este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hize al escribirlo. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y consideración.**

**Ahora, les dejo la continuación...**

**-**

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**-**

**Grand Finale**

**-**

**-**

Una suave llovizna cubría toda la ciudad de Tokio. Una mujer tenía la vista puesta sobre algún punto de ese delgado cristal, tal vez la sincronía que poseían las gotas al caer, quien sabe. Levantó la mirada al escuchar un quejido tras ella, sonrió antes de girarse y encontrar a ese joven, parado tras ella, esperándola con una pequeña mochila en el hombro. Ambos sonrieron.

-Nos vamos a mojar¿Y si esperamos a que termine la lluvia, Kag?—preguntaba al ver como el viento se llevaba algunas gotas, estaba empeorando.

-No, hay que salir a mojarnos bajo la lluvia—respondió de manera infantil, levantándose y jalándolo fuera de esa habitación de tonos blancos. Tantos días allí encerrado, lo mejor era definitivamente sacarlo al aire fresco. Le importaba muy poco la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera.

-Adiós joven Ariwa—decía una enfermera de ya avanzada edad. Ella había sido la encargada de atenderlo durante su estancia en el hospital.

-¡Adiós Tsubaki!—respondió en un grito, pues la chica ya lo jalaba hacia la salida.

-¡Shhhhh!—exclamaron otras enfermeras, justo después de que ambos jóvenes chillaran ante el contacto con el agua helada que caía desde las alturas.

-¡Nos vamos a enfermar, nos vamos a enfermar!—se quejaba el chico, corriendo hacia el automóvil, donde un joven se reía a carcajadas de las expresiones que él ponía.

-Ah, InuYasha, disfruta de esto…--decía estirando sus brazos, recibiendo la lluvia con alegría.

-Khe, disfrútalo tú, yo ya no quiero estar encerrado ni un segundo más en ese hospital—respondió lanzando la mochila y metiéndose al auto--¡Entra ahora mismo, si no quieres enfermar y cancelar el viaje!-

Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó al auto, donde el joven la esperaba algo molesto. Se sentó a su lado, sin siquiera mirarlo, sabía que estaría muy molesto por haberlo echo salir a la mitad de la tormenta, recién recuperado del incidente con Sesshoumaru. Sintió como el auto se movía y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Estás enojado?-

Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No, pequeña infantil—respondió rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo.

-Ah ah ah, nada de besos par de pillos¡Qué dirá la abuela si llega y están todos despeinados, sudados y medio desvestidos!—decía Miroku en burla.

-Cállate y conduce, pedazo de animal.

-Claro, insúltame—decía ofendido, mirando la carretera—Pero has de saber que en este mismo instante tengo tu insignificante vida en mis manos. Si suelto el volante…

-Te matas tú, puesto que me llevaré a Kagome en un santiamén y te estrellaras solito, idiota—respondió sonriendo arrogantemente.

Contestó unas cuantas cosas incoherentes, antes de girar en la última esquina y detenerse en la puerta de la casa. La reja se abrió y entraron sin problema alguno. Un hombre ayudo a bajar la mochila, y una mujer los esperaba con un paraguas abierto. Corrieron el último tramo hacia la entrada, ignorando a la pobre mujer que sólo protegió de la lluvia al joven de la coleta.

-Par de infantiles—decía Miroku caminando hacia la casa.

* * *

-¡InuYasha, Kagome!—gritó la mujer viéndolos entrar totalmente empapados--¿¡Por qué están tan mojados!?- 

-Bueno, desde el hospital vienen jugueteando sin fijarse en la tormenta, y no usaron el paraguas de la entrada, parecen niños chiquitos—añadió Miroku dejando el paraguas recargado en la pared.

-No—decía Midoriko apareciendo frente a todos, provocando algunas reacciones inesperadas—Parecen un par de enamorados recién reencontrados.

Un fulminante sonrojo cubrió la mejilla de los antes mencionados. ¿Por qué aparecía en ese preciso instante? Refunfuñando se encaminaron a distintas habitaciones, donde su ropa se había mantenido guardada. Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, mientras que el joven suspiro y se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde su novia lo estaría esperando.

-¿Dónde están?—preguntó Sango al ver entrar a Miroku.

-Se fueron a cambiar, están empapados.

-Jeje—respondió terminando de doblar unas cuantas toallas que recién habían sacado de la lavadora—Debió ser una escena muy romántica.

-No, la verdad no—respondió mirando a la chica.

Lo miró furiosa, odiaba cuando se volvía un apático total. Escuchó unos tacones descender de las escaleras y se levantó con velocidad, corriendo para saludar a su amiga y esperar a que bajara el recién llegado.

-Hola, Kag¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?—preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-Mmmm, algo "vigilado"—decía haciendo énfasis en la palabra y mirando de reojo a Miroku, que ya entraba en la habitación.

-¿Están hablando de mí?-

-¡No, como crees!—respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

-Khe, tú estás en todos los temas de conversación, tonto—decía el chico descendiendo, usando ahora unos jeans negros, con una camisa de manga larga blanca y unos mocasines negros. Su cabello aún seguía medio húmedo y por lo tanto se pegaba un poco a su espalda.

-Te ves bien, hijo—decía Midoriko mirándolo de pies a cabeza; ese mundo lo había cambiado mucho y era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo con ella. Suspiro, echándose una mirada a sí misma, usando un conjunto de pantalón, blusa y saco acompañada con unas zapatillas a tono.

-¿Y Sesshoumaru?—preguntó InuYasha, notando la ausencia de su "nana".

-Está en el recinto, le pedí que fuera por unas cuantas cosas, no ha de tardar.

-Oh…

-¿Recinto?—preguntó la joven.

La mujer la miró, notando su ansiedad de conocer más acerca de la vida del joven. Sonrió, antes de sentarse. Lo mejor sería soltar todo cuando tuviera sus preciadas pertenencias. Así no habrían tantas interrupciones ni preguntas tontas.

-Se los diré cuando regrese Sesshoumaru—contestó recargándose en el gran sillón—Hay muchas cosas que debo de aclarar—finalizó clavando sus oscuros ojos en la figura de su hijo.

* * *

En la entrada principal, apareció Sesshoumaru, con un montón de pergaminos bajo su brazo. Usaba la ropa con que lo vio en el hospital, saludó a todos con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia frente a su madre y a él lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus manos, murmurando algunas cosas como: "Si lo vuelves a hacer, te mato idiota…" 

-¿Los encontraste, Sesshoumaru?—preguntó la mujer mirando al albino.

-Sí, mi señora. —respondió dejando los pergaminos sobre la mesita del centro, todos los miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de los jóvenes de platinados cabellos. Esos papeles ya los habían visto muchas veces, al igual que la escritura. Pero algo les llamó la atención, el sello que protegía los pergaminos no era como los que normalmente poseían las cosas de la diosa. Estos, parecían…

-Madre¿De dónde sacaste estos papeles?-

-Los he tenido desde que tú llegaste a mis brazos al igual que ellas—decía mirando a las mujeres—Han tenido esto—decía abriendo su palma, y en un santiamén apareció el viejo cuadernillo que se encontraba resguardado en el cajón junto a su cama.

-Pero…no entiendo—decía le joven notablemente confundido--¿Qué tiene que ver Izayoi en todo esto?-

-InuYasha—decía sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta—Ella, es tu madre…

Un incómodo silencio se formó en toda la habitación, el chico estaba boca abierta, intentaba decir algo pero de su boca sólo salían sonidos extraños, balbuceos. Sintió como un delicado brazo lo sujetaba por el suyo y miró a la chica. Tomó un poco de aire y pasó saliva por su ya reseca garganta.

-¿Cómo sucedió todo?—preguntó al fin—Si no soy tu hijo¿Qué demonios hago en el recinto?..¿Mi madre era una humana?..Y si es así¿Por qué tengo ésta apariencia?-

Tenía demasiadas preguntas, miró a la mujer que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Un susurro resonó en sus orejas y abrió sus ojos. Una melodía muy conocida. Una canción que le adormecía cada noche. Respiraba algo agitado, justo cuando comenzó a descifrar todo lo que la canción escondía…

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuró a la Luna_

_Hasta el Amanecer_

_Llorando pedía_

_Al llegar el día_

_Desposar un calé_

Su madre, era esa gitana que pedía a gritos encontrar a un hombre con quien desposarse. Y acudió a su ahora madre adoptiva, pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a ese hombre.

"_Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena"_

_Desde el cielo habló la Luna Llena_

"_Pero a cambio quiero, _

_El hijo primero,_

_Que le engendres a él"_

Sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior, y miró como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la pálida mujer. Él fue el trueque para conseguir a su padre. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no sabía si de tristeza o de rabia.

_Que a quien su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola_

_Poco le iba a querer._

Sí, tal vez…Pero no podía sentir ese algo que le decía que su madre era una persona verdaderamente bondadosa. Miró el diario y con una velocidad sobrehumana lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo, leyendo algunos párrafos.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te hagan mujer_

_Dime Luna de Plata_

_¿Qué pretendes hacer, con un niño de piel?_

_Hijo de la Luna…_

Todo lo que decía la maldita canción era verdad, su madre estaba profundamente enamorada de un hombre de sociedad, y sabía que su amor jamás sería correspondido. Y por lo tanto, pidió a la Luna ese favor, y no le importó entregar a su primer hijo, con tal de tener al hombre que ama.

_De padre canela_

_Nació un niño_

_Blanco como el lomo_

_De un armiño_

_Con los ojos grises_

_En vez de aceituna_

_Niño albino de Luna_

Je, se lo merecían. Nació tan diferente a como ellos esperaban. Siguió hojeando a velocidad, hasta que se detuvo en unas páginas algo arrugadas. Lágrimas habían caído en esas hojas.

"_Maldita su estampa_

_Este hijo es de un payo_

_Y yo no me lo cayo"_

Maldito hombre traicionero, estaba dudando de su madre. La golpeó varias veces, le gritó de quien era ese bebé. Un nuevo nudo se estaba formando en su garganta. No quería seguir leyendo, y mucho menos escuchar como Midoriko cantaba esa canción.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te hagan mujer_

_Dime Luna de Plata_

_¿Qué pretendes hacer, con un niño de piel?_

_Hijo de la Luna…_

Notó como el diario poco a poco iba finalizando. Algo estaba mal, lo sentía…

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_Se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano_

"_¡De quién es el hijo!"_

"_Me has engañado" dijo_

_Y de muerte la hirió_

¡Maldito hijo de…! La mató, mató a su madre. De nueva cuenta sus manos temblaron, pero ahora las apretó con fuerza. Las uñas se enterraban, estaba lleno de ira.

_Después se fue al monte_

_Con el niño en brazos_

_Y allí lo abandonó…_

Lo odiaba, si aún estuviera con vida lo mataría con sus mismas manos. Lo dejó a su suerte en el Fuji, ya todo le cuadraba. Tonto humano, mal nacido de poco carácter y corazón.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te hagan mujer_

_Dime Luna de Plata_

_¿Qué pretendes hacer, con un niño de piel?_

_Hijo de la Luna…_

Y allí fue donde Midoriko entró. Vino por él como el trato siempre dictó. Lo salvó de una muerte segura, brindándole vida eterna. Lo acunó y protegió, separándolo del mundo donde nació. Alejándolo de esas criaturas que tanto daño le hicieron. Oh, ahora se arrepentía de todas las veces que le gritó el no dejarlo venir a este mundo.

_Y en las noches que haya Luna Llena_

_Será por que el niño este de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguará la Luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

_¡Y si el niño llora, menguará la luna, para hacerle una cuna!_

Cerró el diario y miró a la mujer. No pudo evitar caminar y abrazarla con fuerza. Nadie dijo nada, Kagome ahora estaba junto a su amiga, sollozando en silencio. Ella jamás entendió el verdadero significado de la canción, hasta ahora. Miró al chico y gimió, había sufrido tanto…pero ya no más, ella se encargaría de ello. Él debía de ser feliz.

-Gracias, madre…

La mujer sólo lo abrazó contra su pecho y un color brillante rodeó la habitación, llenándola de calidez. Comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, no sabía el por qué, era algo que nacía del corazón. El mismo sentimiento que brotó de ella al ver a ese indefenso bebé, sólo en esa canasta, sobre esa gruesa capa de nieve y llorando, pidiendo ayuda a cualquier ser que de verdad tuviera corazón…

* * *

**Un**** año después…**

Vestidos de blanco, bajo una carpa, en el jardín de la preparatoria. Todos estaban reunidos, sonriendo alegremente. Los fueron nombrando uno a uno, para que pasaran por sus documentos y estar oficialmente graduados. Un hombre estaba sobre le podio, con un micrófono y un fólder.

-_Ariwa InuYasha…_

Varios aplausos sonaron después del nombre. El joven apareció entre un grupo, sus cabellos eran nuevamente castaños y sus ojos los había mantenido de ese dorado claro que tanto le gustaba a su madre. Se acercó al hombre, quien le dio sus papeles, un reconocimiento y un caluroso abrazo.

_-Ariwa Miroku…_

Nuevos aplausos, el chico subió radiante, con una amplia sonrisa. Tomó el reconocimiento y lo mostró a todo el público, notablemente entusiasmado.

_-Higurashi Kagome…_

Vestida con un elegante vestido blanco. Su cabello recogido. Se acercó, tomó los papeles y sonrió a todos los presentes, antes de bajar y abrazarse a su novio. Sí, desde hace ya más de diez meses que eran novios formales. Lo miró y sin dudarlo un segundo más, lo besó.

-_Matsumoto Sango…_

Fue todo lo que escuchaba, además de los aplausos, puesto que su mundo ahora estaba centrado en esos labios que la besaban con ferocidad y a la vez ternura. Sintieron como alguien se les lanzaba encima y los abrazaba, provocando que se separan algo molestos.

-¡Nos graduamos!—chillaba Miroku aún sujeto de los cuellos de sus amigos.

-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta—respondió el oji dorado mirando a su primo.

-Miroku, interrumpiste, tonto—decía la joven, bajando por las escaleras. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y al instante se soltó de ellos.

-Gracias—respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno¿Dónde es la fiesta?—preguntó Miroku ya listo para irse a celebrar.

-Hmmmpp…creo que de eso, se encargarán Kaede, Mizuo y mi madre—decía InuYasha viendo como las mujeres se acercaban, con unas sonrisas bastante pícaras.

* * *

-Oh, woow…-fue todo lo que dijo Miroku mirando la casa, o mejor dicho el jardín. Luz y Sonido, una tarima para baile, meseros, y una bar tamaño familiar. Este era el paraíso… 

-Bueno, como se darán cuenta, todos sus amigos han venido.

-¡Te quiero mamá!—gritó el joven lanzándose contra su madre y abrazarla con fuerza, antes de salir volando hacia la pista.

-Gracias, de verdad—decía Sango mirando a sus padres, platicando con la madre de Kagome. Buscó a Kikyou y la encontró con su novio. Que bueno que había logrado olvidar a InuYasha.

-Bueno¡Qué estamos esperando!—gritó sujetando los brazos de sus amigos y jalarlos hacia la fiesta.

* * *

La luna, brillaba hermosamente esa noche. Algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban cerca de la fuente tras de ese árbol. La música rápida había cesado poco después de las cuatro de la madrugada y ahora sólo quedaban los amigos más cercanos y familiares. Suspiro nerviosamente, listo para lo que venía. 

-Kag¿Vienes un momento?-

-Eh, sí—respondió notando su nerviosismo.

Sus amigos los miraron partir y sonrieron. Ya los alcanzarían en la siguiente etapa y de eso se iba a encargar Miroku. Las mujeres por su parte, simplemente intercambiaron miradas, y sonrieron alegremente. Oh, ya venía otra fiesta en camino.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?—preguntaba mirando esa área del jardín. El patio trasero no era tan grande, lo conocía muy bien. Miró al chico que la tomaba de la mano, se notaba tenso. Y entonces, sintió como jalaba su brazo. 

-¿Qué pasa, Inu?-

-Yo…bueno…--intentaba decir--_Dile…dile ya pedazo de tonto--_pensó frustrado, antes de llevar la mano hacia la chaqueta.

-Quería que viniéramos aquí para ver la Luna—mintió en un suspiro—Y para hablar de algo de suma importancia.

-¿De qué?—preguntó sentándose en el borde de lo que antes debió ser una fuente, o una estatua.

-¿Sabes por qué te di la rosa esa noche?-

Abrió sus ojos¿la rosa? Miró su cabeza, donde en ese mismo momento dicha flor adornaba su peinado, dándole un toque esplendoroso. Sintió como el chico la tomaba con delicadeza, mostrándosela.

-Por que algo en ti me hizo cambiar—finalizó sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso—Tu me capturaste, y me hiciste tomar la decisión más grande…--decía cerrando los ojos—Vine a la Tierra a buscarte—finalizó sonriendo, sin quitar la mirada de la brillante Luna en el cielo.

No…demonios no…Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desbocada. Apretó con fuerza la tela del vestido, para así intentar calmar su naciente ansiedad. Pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, iba a estallar…

-Me enamoré, y arriesgué todo por este amor—decía mirando la Luna, para después clavar su mirada en ella—Y ahora lo vuelvo a arriesgar todo, preguntándote una sola cosa…

-Inu…--intentaba decir—Yo…

Él sonrió tiernamente, sujetando la flor con firmeza, antes de hincarse frente a ella y extender la rosa, que poco a poco fue cubierta por un leve resplandor platinado. Cerró levemente los ojos; cuando el brillo cedió, frente a ella, en la mano del joven, estaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con una incrustación en el centro…un diamante. Se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras que las lágrimas ya se formaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

-¿Kagome Higurashi—decía mirándola a los ojos--¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

….

……..

……………

…………………..

……………

……..

….

………**FIN………**

**Bueno, me despido. Ha sido un honor haber escrito para ustedes. Dejaré los agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado un review en este fic.**

**-**

**Gracias a:**

**-**

**_floribella-yo100prehemoxharry_**

**_tusolmary_**

**_mikela_**

**_ahen-maiden_**

**_Emina-dono_**

**_citus_**

**_Denisse-Kagome_**

**_Pamela_**

**_Kikyo-dono_**

**_YunaLime_**

**_serena tsukino chiba_**

**_Kagomeyumika_**

**_Willnira_**

**_Autosugestionanime_**

**_Eternal-vampire_**

**_Malpomene_**

**_inu to aome_**

**_Sirena Chan_**

**_Karon_**

**_Yukime_**

**_Lady Dila_**

**_Aino Aki_**

**_nikole_**

**_piraru elric_**

**_Mich-sama_**

**_KawaiiDany-Chan_**

**_Katty.cap_**

**_Erazal_**

**_tusolmary_**

**_MaryJRV_**

**_Melisa-chan_**

**_andrea_**

**_Ninde Black_**

**_mary_**

**_Katsiko_**

**_Azariel Nightroad_**

**_Kagome2789_**

**_mikela_**

**_Izayoi-san_**

**_chimis_**

**_MarEliBen_**

**_sam93_**

**_Jennifer_**

**_PaLaLa-6_**

**_ErickSmoke91_**

**_astrid de orloff_**

**_Rubert_**

**_-_**

**_¡¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!!_**

**_-_**

**_atte: TanInu_**

**_-_**

**¡Ah! Cierto...¿No les dije que habrá un Epílogo, cierto? Jijiji...¡Nos Veremos!**


End file.
